The New Principal
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Demi-NEET and jobless, Casey Mortimer is ushered in the craziest dimension ever. Put in a position of absolute power over Sainan High, will he kept a proper decorum or let the crazyness and the lewdness rule over his judgement? A true battle of wills on the making! Sequel is up! Follow "The Principal and the Girl"!
1. Mistakes of the Dimensional Kind

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Prologue: Mistakes of the Dimensional Kind**

* * *

There are times I truly hated Mondays.

Now, I know many would say that I was ripping off Garfield on that regard.. but I genuinely hated that day.

It isn't even comic to me as I am quite the hard-working kind of guy, always trying to keep things to myself and get the job done quickly and efficiently but the disdain for the particular day was something that was related to the mere idea that everyone is expected to get up from the bed after an entire day (Sunday) spent doing literally nothing, resting and watching some TV.

Maybe that is the reason I was literally lacking a real job. Maybe I was kind of a NEET.

But the conundrum that started this little philosophical question isn't something truly regular, average,** normal**.

Here I am, sitting in front of a small commission made by four alien-like humanoids dressed in formal suits.

How did I know those were the real deal? Let's just say that I don't know any human gun capable of disintegrating an entire plant pot.

I wasn't asking then, blinking at the curious costumes they had and thinking about why they were wearing that.

RIP smol plant, it didn't do anything wrong in its life.

So you all might ask how I, Casey Mortimer, got stuck in that unreal situation and.. I would blame me trying to get a job.

"Mr. Mortimer, you have presented two years ago a CV to find a work for a school's administration. Is that correct?"

My memory was fuzzy regarding that but.. I do remember that it was the first applicance I sought when I left high school.

Also there was something about me having messed up that first appliance, leaving several spaces blank as I thought little of it.

A rookie mistake, one that I am possibly going to regret now with this shenanigans from outer space.

"I understand that you are frightened by this little predicament, Mr. Mortimer, but there is a good explanation. One that we will be more than happy to give to you right now."

"I am sure you are familiar with the place 'Sainan City'." Another said with a british accent.

I blinked and.. nodded partly out of confusion.

It wasn't long that I actually paused and froze, a chill finding his way through my spine.

"No." The four nodded all at once. "**Yes**."

My hands had to graps my chair mightily for me not to jump at the creepy reply.

"We have studied this dimension for two months and found your application fitting for our needs." He coughed as another continued.

"We are the new board of the Sainan High Academy, elected just three months ago as per advice of Emperor Gid Lucione Deviluke. Our duty is to appoint and/or fire individuals to preserve and improve the quality of the school."

"Your appliance is necessary to.. replace an unpleasant character from the established. He was deemed a menace to most of the students' population."

My mind was going thousand miles per hour as this information sunk in my brain.

To Love-Ru, one of the franchise that kickstarted the idea of having high Ecchi content in Anime, was.. real? Absurd, shocking and... dreadful.

One thing is to have fake characters be put in insane situations, another was knowing that all the crazy things had happened to real people.

What the actual heck!?

But I focused on the pressing matter, the very idea that one of the Sainan High's staff had been fired and I was going to replace him/her.

I was sure that wasn't the Nurse, Mikado being actually the best worker I had seen in the series.

Sure, she would have her 'crazy' moments but those were heavily outclassed by her moderate professionalism.

Tearju? Difficult to say, she was good with teaching and was an expert in the subjects but.. she was quite shy and submissive to some bullies from the school.

Another teacher? Someone who was never shown? Maybe.. but why there was that smug/amused aura around those four exactly?

"It is because we are using a device to listen to your thoughts."

...Crapbasket!

"No need to use foul language, Mr. Mortimer. Your thinking was mostly correct as our offer is not about becoming a teacher."

Well, that was good and all but-

...Noooooo.

"Yes."

Why that? Why? I could be a janitor! I could be anything else and not a- "The role of principal is more than fitting for your attitude, Mr. Mortimer. You scored pretty high in our little test and you have a good knowledge of the issues you might be facing in your mandates."

Test? What test? I would have known if-

"We used something your kind calls... Gacha. It was quite fascinating and difficult to understand... but it worked for our search."

Gacha. They used a lottery to determine my candidacy and I felt quite floored by the fact I was screwed by some bad luck.

I found solace at the mere thought I could merely refuse this all and resume my life in peace-

"That is.. mostly false." I froze and turned at the four, all of them sweating some bullets for some reason. "Since we know how your kind agree to this kind of situation eagerly.. we kind of skipped the required signing and.. _added _your sign already to the forms."

... "You forged my forms and literally caged me in this.. without my permission."

"Forging is a strong word." One decided to justify, failing horribly as I twitched in silent fury. "We prefer to call it tactical pull. Like the one we are going to 'pull' now."

"Wait, wha-" I blinked as a flash of light blinded me for a mere instant and my butt found itself lacking the comfort of the chair.

In layman's terms, I was whisked in some room with bed, wardrobe and shelves with book.. and I fell on my ass.

"What the freak was that?!"

* * *

"He will hopefully weather the storm."

Now that the human had been removed, the committee exchanged some last thoughts about their choice.

"He will. Seems the kind of man that hardly fail at this kind of things." The second member added with a positive nod.

"Maybe he will have some trouble adapting with the students. He is quite young." The third commented with some inkling of hesitation.

The boy, Mortimer, was 22 and he was supposed to deal with high school students.

"He could fail, he is afterall a simple human. But he seem to have a good head in his shoulder and I am quite certain he will be a good investment."

"Let us hope that the Emperor will agree with our choice." The final member concluded with a somber, serious tone.

The idea of kicking the perverted principal out of Sainan had been mostly pushed by the fierce Devilukean, to reduce the deviated influence the individual might have had to his heir.

A smart move, some might have said, but also a move that forced them to take some serious actions to avoid getting executed by a disappointed Gid.

Sad was their path but maybe they could manage it?

It was too early to say for sure.

* * *

**AN**

**Had been thinking of doing this and I've been trying to get a proper way to do it.**

**The reason why the Committee was capable of finding 'our' dimension was thanks to one of the machineries available to the Empire.**

**While Lala seems to be unique in doing impressive devices, I still think that other scientists could have done similar projects and even succeeded to created machines that wouldn't cause mayhem when turned on.**

**A big stretch and I will say that this will hardly have proper pairings due to the series Harem-system.**

**Fluff moments? Yes. Lime and lemons? A meek no. **

**Lots of SoL moments to keep everyone updated on the whole idea of having a functional principal at the craziest school ever.**


	2. The Mystery of the Missing Paperwork (1)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mystery of the Missing Paperwork (1)**

* * *

The room, or house, was an impressive sight to explore.

The furnitures were pristine and new, the kitchen was furbished and quite large, the living room had a nice-sized TV with several DVDs and some consoles.

My room.. was a good replica of the one I had back home. Maybe a bit bigger to fix better some of the things I had to squeeze together to keep inside.

I was satisfied by this, completely defeating the dreadful question of having a good place where to stay in this new 'world'.

...Gosh, I was in a dimension were girls could beat my ass for a reason or another even though I wouldn't mean any of that.

What a crappy prospect!

I stared at the clock placed on one of the walls of the living room, ringing 17:00 and sending some good news to my poor brain.

Even through it was Monday, it was after the regular schoolday and.. that left me with no pressure in getting ready to go right at Sainan High.

You would wonder why I would go right now at the school and I think I would understand until a certain point the confusion. I was supposed to be the principal, the 'highest' role in the entire high school, and trying to get some 'tutorial' down mid school hours... it wouldn't be a pleasant plan to try and win with.

With a small sigh I adjusted my clothes, a little bit ruffled from the whole dimensional travelling, as I got ready to go for a walk.

The walk was supposed to have a dual meaning, the first being scouting the area.

While I knew generally how things were going in the city, I felt hesitant to truly call it the full truth without having had seen some of that happening.

I know, I was being quite dumb to tiptoe along the fine line between safety and getting beaten, but it would have helped a lot during my little work.

The second reason I was actually doing this was also catching the pattern that would usually befell on my path to school.

I was 100% sure that certain things were going to happen on a daily basis and I would be better prepared if I actually knew what I was going against.

When I stepped out of the entrance door, I was kind of surprised at how close my house was to the school, making it easy on a normal situation to reach my workplace but also halving the chances of getting some proper information on the city.

Ten minutes in the walk and I partly regretted underestimating the sheer, abnormal luck Sainan was infamous for.

Minding my own business when suddenly I heard small footsteps approaching.

At first I didn't give it much of a thought but then I felt someone latching at my leg and that was when I realised I had been put in quite the tough spot.

If I had to estimate from the height of the giggling girl behind me whom was at this moment behind me, I would put a large sum of money on Celine's name.

My suspicions were confirmed when someone started to shout out loud her name in a very _desperate_ tone.

Panic settled in my mind as I turned around to face the little plant-child.. and found her red-faced and with a drunk-like haze plastered in her adorable face.

_Oh hell nope! _

My hands was quick to detain an handkerchief and forcing it on my mouth and nose as yellow pollen started to be released by her top flower.

Few moments passed and I sighed in relief as seemingly I was left untouched by the troublesome effects of the pollen. "Mau?"

With my free hand I pulled the giggly child close to my chest as I tried to make way towards where the shouts had started from, trying to limit the damage Celine could have caused in this new chase around town under cola-induced drunkiness.

My eyes blinked in quite the surprise as I noticed from afar the small frame of one Mikan Yuuki.

The young teen was looking quite panicky as she searched without mercy through every possible hideout the child could have taken.

Slowly putting Celine down, I poked at her shoulder and pointed at the brunette. The green-haired child nodded and skipped quickly towards her surrogate aunt. "Mau! Mau!"

I don't know if the girl had turned around and saw me too, nor if Celine actually continue to walk towards the mature girl as I was already gone by then, the main reason for this walk still fresh in my mind.

_Yet I felt a shiver going through my spine, as if someone was actually staring intensily at me as I retreated back toward the right streets.._

* * *

I was happy to find out that the entrance doors at the Sainan High were still open, possibly because like any Japanese school there were still some clubs open and running at this hour.

It was somewhat erie to walk in the school, desolate as it was, but I continued to quietly make my way to the principal's office.

When I opened the door, I was ready to face the worst room for a principal to have, with clear references to porn-related things like posters or full-body pillow with some.. questionable characters in them.

Surprisingly enough, I found it actually standard-ish. Several shelves filled with books regarding numerous scientific subjects, panels with... my certifications- WHAT?!

I stared at the panel with my high school certificate, a painful reminder of how I scored quite low in the final tests, because yes I wasted an entire year keeping my grades the highest possible and then got screwed in the last segments because of the system... man, I sound quite edgy now..

I sat by the chair and looked at the desk with a precise eye as I searched for any suspicious material that could get me murdered for no apparent reason.

I opened one of the drawers and- founds lots and lots of magazines. Their content? I think the author couldn't describe them without having to go straight to M-rated.. at least.

With an heavy heart and steeled resolve, I went to the trashcan in the room to deposit permanently the incriminating clues of my predecessor's nature and was about to throw them in.

The reason I actually paused was because the can was... empty.

I blinked as I give a quick look at the desk, noticing the disturbing lack of something that should always be there.

Where was the paperwork?

Dropping the content I had in my hands right in the empty trashcan, I walked back to my workplace and studied it further.

Other drawers lacked any of the forms, documents, even blank files weren't there.

Why? Where-!

I froze as I finally opened the lowest to the right drawer and found the documents regarding the students.

Picking them up, I browsed through them as I felt the fear I had once hoped to not face actually manifesting fully in that very instance.

The new students, the one that joined Sainan High after Rito had met Lala... had insufficient files.

Most of them lacked medical check-ups, some of the basic datas was missing and some of those even lacking some parental signing.

What truly made my blood freeze in my vein was that among the latter cases were Lala, Momo and Nana... that meant I would have to *sigh* call the Goddang Emperor of the Galaxy for a signature.

... Seems like I had been set to fail!

In that dreadful moment, the door of the office was opened slowly as a familiar nurse entered the room in that very moment.

Mikado Ryouko's eyes fell on my shivering form with a curious expression.

"The new principal?" I merely nodded as a small smile appeared in her beautiful visage as she proceeded to advance and got in one of the two free chairs in front of the desk.

"It's nice to meet you, young man." Pale as heck, I nodded slower than before.

"C-Casey, Casey Mortimer." She hummed my name before letting the previous curious look replace her amused one. "You seem quite nervous, Mortimer-san. Is everything alright?"

Legitimate but quite the unrequited question in that very moment.

"Let's just say... I got a crisis to handle."

She blinked as I neared to her hands some of the files, stopping a brief moment with a serious look. "I am showing you this because I have been told you have a good grasp regarding the students' populace and I need some advice regarding the situation."

A nod from her and I gave her the forms. The nurse's confused eyes soon widened in a barely veiled surprise as she readed the file I had taken as an example for the current predicament.

"To think.. that the issue was that much more than being a pervert, I would have demanded your predecessor's removal years ago.."

"It's useless to think about the past, I have this problem at hand and... I would have to call the Emperor for signing the paper."

The woman flinched at the mere mention of the Devilukean King and I fully well knew why she was like that.

I would be pretty much nervous if I had to deal once again with someone I had tried to remove from his seat of power.

"The reason I voice this concern.. is that I don't have the means to get in contact with him-"

"You should try to get the form to him and then get it back." The nurse replied fiercely. "He will not take politely being 'disturbed' for bureacratic reasons."

I sighed as I stared at the first file of the massive pile I had to fix. "Can his daughters.. ask him to do that?"

"It could work... maybe." She shook her head negatively. "This is quite beyond my 'expertise', Mortimer-san."

"Understood, Mikado-san. Thank you for passing by and giving me some advice on the matter."

She nodded and the nurse didn't waste time to retreat back to the medical room.

'First' day on the job and had to already fix this crazy issue.

Why me?!

* * *

**AN**

**It's here and finally we tackle one of the reasons I found the principal one of the worst characters in the series.**

**It wasn't that I hated him being the pervert of the cast, knowing that this is meant more as a comic relief kind of thing, but I found disturbing his lack of seriousness when accepting students in the school.**

**And for those who had eyed a particular part yes, someone has noticed the principal's going missing and being replaced.**

**Review Q&A!**

**davidglhego05****: Maybe! xD**

**Ritoharemforever****: It ain't a harem-stealing kind of fanfic. I literally said in the first chapter that I will generally leave the state of things as they are, that doesn't mean that Mortimer will not spark some fluff (not lime, nor lemon) moment with some characters. And no, no one will show romantic feeling to the OC, he will be stuck with mere warm teacher-student relationships and (sometime) family-like bonds. The reason Rito didn't appear last chapter was... because most of it happened in a dimension 'close to our own'.**


	3. The Mystery of the Missing Paperwork (2)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mystery of the Missing Paperwork (2)**

* * *

Yui Kotegawa woke up with a mild mood.

The old, perverted principal, what had made quite impossible for her to get some proper punishment out of the rulebreakers at Sainan high, had been fired and removed instantly from his position just few days ago.

A positive news, one that made her sigh in relief the moment she heard about it.

Yet the whole idea that someone was going to replace the predictable man was... distressing in a certain way.

Sure, she would have kicked the shameless pervert long ago if she had the power to do so but the new position of power was going to be taken by someone she knew nothing about.

Lala had been the one to break the news, saying that the new school committee was made of work-focused individuals that seek to better the lifestyle of the students.

A very good intent, she could feel it herself, but she doubted that they could find anyone in the city capable of actually keep up with the absurd chaos that went through the establishment.

She had been quite punctual that tuesday just as usual and was more than ready to start her morning patrols before lessons started.

Yui had not expected to be called with a certain urgency to the principal's office by nurse Mikado.

No reasons were given, just that it was essential for her to reach the new principal at once for some serious issue.

She felt that something felt weird but complied without much of a fuss.

When she entered the very room that she had come to despise ever since she had met the former principal, Yui paused for a brief moment in a surprised expression.

The walls were a shade lighter and the scent was akin to the one she had grown familiar after cleaning the dusty, old room her brother would barely use.

It was... a nice smell.

"Kotegawa-san? Thank you for arriving there as quickly as possible."

"Of course, principa-l." She almost tripped as her eyes fell on the young figure sitting close to the desk.

He was young, way younger than she had expected the new head of the school to be.

He had short blond hair, a small mustache that reached the tips of his mouth and two vibrant brown eyes.

Yui heard him sigh, eyes closed and shaking his head. Her eyes blinked in realisation as a small blush spread, one of having embarassingly stared at him in some, uncouth way.

"I'm not that young.." He whined in his mouth and she smiled a little at the relaxed tone he had.

He coughed and gestured her to one of the free seats in front of him and she moved to set herself, bracing for whatever this youthful principal was going to say.

Maybe it was going to be something childish? Maybe something shameless?

She didn't know and.. decided to let him talk first.

"We have a major administrative problem, Kotegawa-san." His tone was serious, a bit cold but not too much reserved. "How much do you know about the school's bylaws?"

Yui frowned a little. "I have studied them as one of the duties of the head of the school disciplinary committee."

"Good." As he picked a small form, the girl's eyes darted to check the nametag that was on the plaque.

_Mortimer. _So the young man was also a foreigner. What a curious situation.

Finally she could see what Mortimer-san was getting from one of the drawers and she studied carefully the document. "This is one of your friend's certification that officialise her being part of Sainan High's student population."

Indeed the one that the new principal had picked was Lala's certificate and she found some troubling mistakes along few lines.

First thing she noticed was the lack of Lala's place of birth and nationality, then it was about medical-related parts like the blood type and any particular allergies.

Slowly the girl's face paled the more she analysed the document that Mortimer-san had presented to her.

"I think you understand why I called you here, Kotegawa-san." She nodded in her shocked haze as the young man continued. "This is not the only one."

This time Yui froze fully at that statement. "W-What?"

"Several students' subscriptions following Lala-san's own have been riddled with several errors like the one in her certificate. To avoid any possible legal battle that could see this school as good as removed I would like to redo all the interviews with the students with this kind of problem."

"I-It would be a massive work. It would take too much take in a single day-" "Not in a single day."

She blinked in confusion and he continued. "I was thinking that, since you have a good relationship with most of the students implied in this predicament, you could ask them when they could be available to do the interviews."

It wasn't just that, she thought, it was also a moral issue.

"But-" "I understand that you might find concerning all of this if I was the only one taking part as the judge in the interview. That is not the case."

...What?

"I have asked Mikado-san and Tearju-san if they could join a small council during the interviews that will be happening after school."

She was surprised. The brunette had barely expected to see someone act so professionally and decisively in his job, especially in the role of principal.

"The reasons for this development being my lack of experience and the moral issue regarding the fact most, if not all, of the students are girls. I have taken notice of that."

Yui nodded, her mind trying to catch everything that had just been said as the man gave few last words.

"I'm sorry if I had taken too much time from your schedule, Kotegawa-san. I hope you understand that this isn't out of a childish notion or-" "N-No! O-Of course I understand the importance behind all of this."

Failing this would mean the school suffering some crippling economic pull that would force them to close several clubs.

That was not acceptable.

With a small nod Mortimer-san gestured her that she could go.. and she did.

* * *

As the door closed I finally let my head crumble on the desk, tiredness plaguing my visage as I tried to find some rest from the lack of sleep I was forced to experience.

The bureaucratic issue had been far worse than I had expected in my early estimation and I had to contact several organisation to explain the current situation.

In my talks I had via phone I had to accentuate the fact that the school had changed leadership quite recently and that there had been no sign of my predecessor tilting towards that sense of illegality.

After get the legal back covered, I had another discussion with Mikado, settling the various exams and vaccinations the girls would have need to take to avoid any unrequited illnesses that could have been prevented.

I was ready to close my eye, drift off to some hallucination or dream but my hopes for having some shut-eye were smashed as soon as the door was slammed open by a murdery-looking transweapon.

Yami, Golden Darkness and many other names, had decided that it was a good time to kill me... for no reason.

"Hello?" It came out as a croak as I was drowsy and kind of tired from the whole having been awake for more than 15 hours.

"Where is the fat pervert?"

Straight for the point? I sighed as I tried to recollect my mind for this little situation, hopefully the last life-threatening event of the day.

"Would you believe if I said, I don't know."

Her stoic expression didn't show any emotion, yet her red eyes were glowing an unearthly glow.

"You are sitting in his place."

I sighed softly as I scratched my eyebrow. "That's because I'm the new principal."

... "What?" Surprise? I could see her surprise! Or maybe it was sleep finally catching me unaware!

"The former principal was found guilty because of his behavior and thus had been fired from his position. I had been taken in just yesterday."

I blinked a little moment awake and I could see what I just dodged.

To see that kind of stuff similar to Alex Mercer in PROTOTYPE was kind of... cool and dreadful at the same time.

She seemed to be turned around to march out from the office and I did something I could have easily regretted prior to say it.

"Where are you going?"

She stopped and turned slightly to stare at me. "Takoyaki. I'm hungry."

"You should be in class." I muttered quietly. "As one of the many students here."

The blonde blinked. "I don't need it."

I don't know why but I felt challenged in that moment. For some reason her tone was the same one would use to call out a bluff.

So I responded accordingly. "Want to prove it?"

She turned fully this time, an inquisitive note settling in her red eyes as I opened one of the drawers. "Which is your favourite subject?"

The girl walked towards the chairs and sat in one of them. "Chemistry."

Like her 'mom', I mused inwardly as I picked the book Tearju used to teach in class.

"I will ask you five questions, if you answer at least three of them I will let you skip class. If you miss three or more you are going to study and watch the lessons."

Yami seemed to think about it, then she nodded as I opened the book and started to browse briefly through its pages.

I asked the first question, one of the more simple ones, and waited for her reaction.

For some reason, the interview reminded me of.. _someone_. She seemed to be prepared, to know enough to answer everything in the world.. then she stood silent, unable to truly remember or even know the answer to the particularly easy questions I picked from the book.

And before anyone asks by 'easy' I meant that they were all from the first chapter of the book.

I had expected to give her some advantage by giving her something she could as well known because it was in the first few lessons. I was disappointed by myself most of all.

She flinched as I closed the book and I put it back on the drawer as I returned to stare at her.

"Yami-san, as you are right now, saying that _you don't need to study_ is a terrible mistake." I started, red eyes preferring to stare quite intensily at the desk. "While my predecessor had preferred to break the laws because he was shameless and all, you skipping lessons and not even glancing at the book could warrant your expulsion if you don't put some efforts from now on."

"W-What." The blonde's eyes _widened_ at the blunt result of her attitude towards school and her studies.

"If there had been a normal predicament, I might as well expelled you right now with your disappointing take at a mature mindset that the school require from students." I sighed calmly as I continued without much interruption from the silent girl. "Yet because of this bureaucratic issue I _can_ give you a chance to redeem yourself and that will require two things from you."

"Two.. things?" She said in a tone that.. I felt like I should avoid to cause anymore.

"First being that you need to officially compile the form regarding your subscription. No blanks left there, you could go to Mikado-san and ask for her help regarding your medical check-ups."

She nodded as she picked the document in her hands and noticing the missing bits.

"Second and last is.." I sighed in a grave note, somehow feeling like I was channeling some of my former teachers when I had to get private lessons for some difficult exams. "You need to truly want to do well at schools. One thing is studying, another is actually willing yourself to put extra efforts in homework and tests, to study the many questions you might have to answer alone along the ones I had used."

I smiled at the surprised Yami. "'The world surrenders only to those who truly believe in what they do'."

I yawned softly and gave one last statement. "I suggest you ask to Tearju-san for some private tutoring. You need to recover the missing lesson after all."

She paused as I mentioned her creator but.. nodded when I explained why.

As Yami closed the door, I slowly walked towards it and closed it.

"Wake me up in seven hours... will ya?"

And thus I fell asleep with my head on the desk.

* * *

**AN**

**I had some issue while thinking about Yui and how to characterise her.**

**While she is quite strict in her duties, going gung-ho when she even see an hint of someone going pervert, I think that she just wants to create some stable order within Sainan High. The only problem is that she is too much zealous when talking against perverts and all of that.**

**I always thought that Yami was kind of skipping lectures and lessons more than once in a while. I think most of that mentality comes from her assassin job, being unable to cope being stuck in that situation for so long.**

**Review Q&A!**

**davidgalhego05****: Understood the whole translator thing! I think that while some events from the main series (the fanfic is set in the Darkness 2nd Season) will still happens with Mortimer in the background. There will be new situations where he will have a major role but I think it would be best for him to not intervene in the main canon events until much later in the series.**


	4. The Mystery of the Missing Paperwork (3)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mystery of the Missing Paperwork (3)**

* * *

I gave a brief glance to the women sitting on both sides.

Meeting Tearju Lunatique the first time two days ago had been quite _interesting_ as I had expected.

Extremely shy, a little bit reclusive and a moderate dork, the smart teacher was somehow easy to relate, mostly regarding her handling of some students in the past few months.

Not that she was effective against the more strong-minded ones but she was nonetheless a good worker.

She had sent me a message to thank me about the whole Yami's debacle and she voiced positively that the former assassin had been spotted lurking around the school's library with a massive pile of books.

Right now her fingers were playing with a lock of her blond hair as we waited for the first batch of student to come for the examination.

Mikado looked relaxed but not calm as usual. It could be that the mere idea that we were going to deal with the Deviluke sisters first was quite concerning for someone with her past, especially if part of the whole interview was also getting a signature from the Emperor of the Galaxy.

Yet that worry was now missing from me as I had found a way to circumvent that possibility and I was ready to face the situation without hesita-OW!

A shoe hit my face with some serious strength behind it and the chair fell backward with me following closely.

As I nursed my suffering face, I could hear familiar shrieking coming from the door as the school doctor crouched to see the extent of the damage while Tearju's wide eyes looked back and forth between my agonising form and the yelling girl.

Nana Astar Deviluke was a cruel bi- I bit down the insult, my rationality returning full power as the pain subsided and was soon replaced by soreness. "I-I'm fine."

Mikado blinked a worried expression but I gave a slight headshake to press the answer more.

Trembling a little, my body still recovering from the surprise attack, I managed to return to my former seat.

The nurse pulled out a small ice bag that I accepted graciously and slammed it softly on the hurted bits of my nose.

While this happened, I finally stared at the snappy twin and I could see her eyes widen in confusion.

"Y-You are not t-that beast?"

"No, Nana-san. The former principal has been fired few days ago and the one you hit is actually the new one." Mikado said with a calm but stern voice. "Your attack was one that lacked any warrant or reasoning, is that correct?"

The pinkette blushed in embarassment but her expression was somewhat mortified.

I blinked at the scene with a certain sense of loss. Seeing someone as Nana this much restrained about it all? What kind of alternative dimension did I end up in?

"I-I thought that it was another attempt from that fat pervert!"

"T-That is no good r-reason, Nana-san." I glanced at Tearju but decided to return to look back at Nana as I could see some discomfort in her body signs as she tensed at the attention she was getting. "M-Mortimer-san h-has not shown any s-sign that called for s-such action."

There was some conflict visible from her panicky expression, few moments later the young Deviluke sighed and nodded. "I'm.. sorry."

I stared silently a little while before nodding with a blank expression. "I accept it."

My free hand picked her files and I faked a cough as I called her attention. "You are Nana Astar Deviluke, 1-B Class student. Correct?"

She nodded as I continued towards the blank slates. "I think Kotegawa-san had told you the reason you and other students had been called today, right?"

"S-She said something about the fat perv-_eh_, former principal having messed up with our documents."

"That is correct. While browsing through the office to find the unusual lack of paperwork, I found the forms regarding your information... having several bits missing." She tensed a little and I knew why. It _could _be seen as an attempt to do something perverted regarding her measures and all.

"It is mostly medical stuff, like blood type and your vaccinations' documents." The girl relaxed a little and nodded as I explained the full reason. "Mikado-san will also be responsible to give you students the vaccinations you have missed during your stay."

"U-Uh, is that necessary?"

I blinked.. twice as the girl _looked_ away from my frown. "Yes."

She deflated a little but I continued without much doubt. "This interview has also the objective to help the students regarding a particular issue they might require assistance with. A teacher's advice or some school's backing regarding the willingness to try for some competition."

"A-Advice?" Nana mouthed the word with a confused expression but soon her eyes glowed in remembrance. "I-I think I-I have something to ask!"

I nodded and gestured her to continue, now curious about this myself.

"Th-There is my sister, Momo, that said that... that kissing is meant to happen before marriage.."

She didn't ask, she didn't _need_ to ask after that presentation as I found myself ready to just _go to the bathroom or go for some coffee-_Uh?

As I tried to get up from my seat and announce I was taking a pause, my arm was grasped harshly by Mikado, a sickly sweet smile in her face. "I think that Mortimer-san might be more prone to answer this~"

"You are the nurse, Mikado-sa-" "But you are also near their age group and I am sure you had a relationship before!"

A very desperate shot in the dark, one that was met with a deadpan.

I gave a quick glance to the other said and I saw Tearju looking away from the exchange just as I had expected.

I sighed and pulled my arm out of that iron hold. "Fine."

Returning to stare at the girl, I saw her brows rising at the scene and the fact the one answering wasn't A) a woman and B) experienced on the subject.

"Kissing happens in an intimate relationship." Nana shared my nod as I continued. "But marriage is not the point where this happens."

"So.. when it happens?" Was that _curiousity_? From Nana! We are talking about the very same girl?!

"Generally the first kiss is to step up a relationship with someone, from best friend/nominal boyfriend-girlfriend to a proper engagement with your loved one."

"But what if!- What if he doesn't return it? W-What if he.. doesn't feel the same?"

Oh boy, the big question itself. I wasn't that much confused anymore about the timeline as I had ruled out that I was actually mid-Darkness 2nd season.

Nana wanted to get Rito's attention.. but she realised that she had some slim chances to accomplish her desire.

At least she was quite mature on the subject compared to her twin.

"Then that means he is not the right one for you."

..."What?"

I sighed as I knew I had hit quite the nerve there. "When you love someone that doesn't return your feelings, there are two possible outcomes from this kind of situations: 1) You find someone else you find yourself happy with and the feeling is mutual, 2) you end up with the one you currently wish to be with but the relationship would be strained at best."

"So... I should just.. give up?" Her voice broke few times and I kind of felt guilty of giving this kind of lessons.

"About what? Being merely friend with Rito-san?" Her eyes widened at being called out so unexpectedly and so bluntly.

"You know that it isn't that much of a difficult task to understand whom you might be interested with, you know? But the crux of the situation is that you love him but you limit yourself in fear of hurting him and yourself in any attempt, correct?"

It was a tense silence that followed, the girl contemplating my words as I scratched my necktie, then her eyes slowly lowered to stare at the floor. "Y-yes."

What should I do now?

Sure, To Love-Ru was based around the Harem-troupe.. but it was fine and peachy until it was all fiction and comedy relief.

I _was_ dealing with a real-life situation here, one that a normal person would have more than happily pushed against the whole polyamory element.

True harem.. was not something pleasant, something that truly someone caring would strive for.

Maybe that's why Rito had not moved towards anyone during the whole series, too scared of actually mess the balance.

But what I was supposed to do with Nana?

I sighed as my mind felt heavy over the predicament. "Nana-san, I.. will say this more as a 'teacher' than a principal at this point and I hope you understand the sense behind my little advice."

The pinkette nodded slowly as I took a small breath and spoke with utter determination and all.

"Rito-san is the average, good-hearted student. Sure, he is prime cause of some _questionable _situations because of his.. **Cataplectic Indecency Syndrome**?" I gave a quick inquisitive look at Mikado, the woman nodding quickly as she watched the scene unfold with rapt attention. _Quite concerning too._

"What wins this kind of guys is.. honesty. By 'honesty' I mean being natural in your mannerism and behavior, to be yourself as you regularly are." She nodded at the advice but I was far from over. "But you should also be understanding that _some_ of his 'beastly' actions are bad luck-driven, no ill thought behind them."

"I-I am going to defend himself!" Nana blinked with a furious hint and I sighed.

"That is right, I suppose. But I think that, by reducing by a notch the beat up and.. finding another punishment, you might be still able to not only punish him but also gain something more from those instances."

"Like.. what kind of 'other punishments'?"

I smiled and explained it to her as she slowly smiled herself too.

* * *

As the sound of the door opening reached her ears, Momo turned to see a happy-looking Nana leaving with her own form.

"Everything alright, Nana?"

She nodded but sighed nonetheless. "I still have to go and do vaccinations.."

Momo's questioning look froze for a moment as the curvier twin too had a certain 'distrust' of needles.

"I-Is that so?" The long-haired pinkette nodded with a scowl as Lala giggled at their faces.

"That is what happens when you don't listen to me to actually do the vaccinations even without the school's inpromptu." She showed her small documents certifying that she had already done those, further deflating the twins, but as she did that a certain orange-haired teen turned the corner for the waiting room.

"Lala, Momo and Na-" As expected, Rito Yuuki came and tripped just as he approached the three siblings, his trajectory ending up to.. push Nana on the floor.

The two groaned at the relatively small pain from the fall but the pinkette blushed fiercely when she felt quite the few _intrusions_ on her body.

One hand was pressing over her developing chest, while the boy's knee was dangerously close to her lower body.

She replied to this lewd display by kissing Rito's stomach with a closed fist. "Pervert!"

Wide-eyed and hurted, the teen recoiled away from the girl as she huffed at the beastly behavior he had exhibited.

"Beast, this is the last time I will allow you to harass me." She said with a final tone, drawing surprised expression from her two sisters. "From now on you shall treat me some food if you ever come to show this disgusting attitude."

"W-What?" The human was stumped at the new development regarding Nana's punishment but he could do very little as her hand grasped his ear and started to pull him away from the waiting room. "I will call this favour now."

Momo was shocked at this, surprised by the more mature and indirectly bold action from her hot-headed twin.

Sure, this new thing would increase her opportunities to push for her Harem Plan but...

Nana wasn't supposed to be bolder than her!

She gave a quick look at Lala and she saw her older sister actually happy at this less-violent reaction, then she looked at the door while sitting up from her chair.

Whoever had sparked this new attitude within Nana was there, possibly a dangerous obstacle to her Harem Plan.

*_Sneeze*_

Was that someone.. sneezing? Maybe a cold, yes. Momo walked calmly towards the door and her hand picked its handle, giving one last look at her sibling, the girl bidding her good luck.

_Will our heroine succeed with her plans regarding her New World Order circling over the Harem Plan? Or will our.. dumbass actually pull some unexpected moves once again?_

* * *

**AN**

**My new bold approach to make Nana a little bolder? Just a dip to what I have planned for the characters.**

**Sure, Mortimer will not be a shining star in the cast and one of the protagonist of the main group but he sure will influence 'some' things from backstage.**

**Review Q&A!**

**AscendedHumanity****: I do have my good moments once in a while. Those moments I truly am able to do like three-four long chapters without much strain to my brain. xD**

**davidgalhego05****: Sure!**


	5. The Mystery of the Missing Paperwork (4)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Mystery of the Missing Paperwork (4)**

* * *

I've been challenged, mocked and bullied for several things about myself. In all of those circumstances I would learn quite quickly _why_ those situations happened and I would be able to truly counter them without much difficulty.

When I found myself staring at the challenging pink eyes that were Momo Deviluke's.. I was confused beyond any beliefs.

There she was, the mastermind behind the Harem Plan theme, the very thing that once in a while caused several misshaps and bad stuff.

Until she entered the door I had been sure that Nana would have been the most troublesome... I don't know why but.. I feel like Momo was actually going to be far worse.

"Good afternoon, Momo-san."

She didn't move much, just blinked calmly while staring so intensily at me.

Yep, this was going to be a very interesting challenge. Yay to me.

"Momo-san, do you know why you and your sisters have been summoned today?"

...

At this point I refused to ask more to the clearly, unresponsive girl and I engaged in a proper stare to counter her own.

I could feel Tearju shifting as she tried to make sense of the whole predicament while the red-head on the other side was trying to hold back a laugh at the whole insane scene.

"Your zip." I said blankly, my finger aimed at her skirt. "Your zip is down."

I could see her finally tense up at the comment but her sight didn't move, a single hand patted the area where it was the zipper to check if it was true.

What the heck was going on, this is the first time I dealt with someone this much... silent.

"You lied."

Her voice broke the absurd silence and I thanked God for that brief moment of relief.

"And you are literally playing Steve Irwin there, Momo-san."

A confused glint but she finally moved to the lone chair that was in front of the big desk.

"I think Kotegawa-san informed you that-" "You are young."

I blinked. "And you have pink hair." _I ain't playing Captain Obvious!_

"As I was saying-" "What did you say to Nana?"

I found my head settling on my waiting hands as I tried to massage the migraine I was dealing with, sadly with little results.

"This interview doesn't concern her, Momo-san." Mikado decided to intervene, noting that Momo was having truly the weirdest attitude.

Too calm, too much vindicative.

The latter was the most insane to understand as, from what I could remember, I never slighted her in my life, especially if I had been in this universe just three days.

She seemed to finally notice the women by my sides and she nodded apologeticaly, a small blush in her face. "S-Sorry Mikado-san."

"T-This interview is to fully compile the blank sections of that were left in your forms, inform you of any medications y-you might require as per Sainan High's bylaws and hear any possible issue with the c-chance of getting an advice or necessary f-funds for some project."

The pinkette nodded with understanding look as the form was given to her by the blonde teacher.

Why wasn't I speaking or doing anything else? _Something _was infuriating me beyond any possible situations I have ever faced.

The nurse then gave Momo the paper with the medical prescriptions for vaccinations or any other medicines she should take for few months, the latter was mostly if she had any recent illnesses.

"A-About the advice and the fund theme, I.. I would need some money for a plan of mine-" "Denied."

Her head snapped in shock at my half-closed eyes as I put my foot over _that_.

"B-But you said-" "At first I had been confused why you had been so cold and hostile towards me and I was incredibly pissed by _something_ in your blank stare."

I was tired.

"You are not angry because I was _young_ or something."

I wanted to go and catch some real sleep..

"You are annoyed because your sister might ruin now your plans if Yuuki-san decides to pick someone."

Her pink eyes showed surprise at the deduction but also dreadful protest in the making.

"Rito-san is going to require an harem. He will be the Emperor of the Galaxy-" "This again?"

I felt Mikado and Tearju giving me worried glances as I felt incredibly _mean_ today.

My tone lacked any warmth at this point as I was facing with someone who couldn't realise the damage that her 'plan' was causing.

Everyone who watched the series would say that the misadventures that happened around the whole Harem theme were the major plot point for several battles and attempted attacks from either Mea or Nemesis.

Now I was stuck there with the responsibility to _protect_ the students here _because it was my duty as principal. _**Per fas et nefas.**

"You would be willing to sacrifice the happiness, the freedom that not only Yuuki-san and the girls that have feeling about him just for the sake of having some artificial, big family."

"That's-" Eyes wide open at my accusation. "T-That's not the truth, I-"

"Have you ever stopped to think what would happen if your Harem Plan came to become true? What would happen meanwhile or what you are even willing to sacrifice for it?"

My harsh words felt more like hammer strikes against the still heated topic but.. I blinked out of that moment of brash anger to see that the pinkette was _shivering_ and that my hands too were trembling.

Shocked at what I had done, I decided to finish this like I had to. "I.. I think I am too tired for this." I turned to Mikado as I picked the signature forms for the three siblings. "I ask you to finish with t-today interviews. I will solve the whole signature debacle."

I sat up, ignoring the concerning looks as I marched towards the door, a single sentence reaching my ears as I left the room.

"I-Is that true?"

But I was already out, too tired to deal with anything else. I paused a moment, noticing a calmly waiting Lala in one of the chairs of the waiting room and presented her the form.

"Lala-san, one of the issue with the bureaucratic mess is this little signature from a parent that is actually missing. I would suggest you try and ask your mother first.. since your father.."

"Might get annoyed? I understand, principal-sama!" Uh?

"How did you-" "I had been the one keeping in touch with the whole situation and I know that you are the principal, principal-sama."

Awkward but.. ok. "Thank you for understanding then. I bid you a good afternoon-" "You are leaving so soon?" She seemed confused by this but I shrugged. "I don't feel well. Mikado-san and Lunatique-san will take over the whole commission today."

She frowned for a little but nodded as I ventured out of the whole situation, ignoring the growing sense of having **messed up** for some reason.

I merely sighed and keep going my path, until I reached my flat and dropped dead on the bed.

* * *

I turned around in my sleep, feeling the dreamless rest starting to slowly fade away as the drowsiness that had lulled me in the pitch black I usually experienced was painted by the colors of reality.

My eyes shut open as I heard the distinct sound of my phone buzzing loudly in my pants' pocket and, groaning a little, I picked up the small device that was annoying me.

_Tearju?_

The blonde teacher might have some serious reason to call me... oh, it was 7PM.

I sleep two good hours and.. I still felt like crap.

Sore and creaking, my hand pressed the 'answer' button. "Yes?"

"_Mortimer-san, we have a situation._" Her tone was shakey, panicky and I felt sobering up a little at this.

"What kind of situation?"

_**Not another administrative issue, not another administrative issue, not another admi-**_

"_Momo-san, Lala-san called to say that she had not returned home._"

...

"What?"

"_They are searching for her and the last time they saw her she was at Sainan High._"

"U-Understood, I'm getting there ASAP. Is Mikado aware too?"

"_I called her before you, Mortimer-san. She has already started to patrol the school."_

"Good. Keep up the good work, Tearju-san."

The call ended and I was already running without restraint towards the school after having barged outside with my warm coat.

This.. This wasn't something from canon! What was Momo planning?!

* * *

**AN**

**Harsh? Maybe a little but.. this whole thing will be solved in the whole next chapter.**

**Some might say 'you hatin on harem, yo crazy bistard?' and I reply to those 'yep and nope. Like them when it's realistically small, hate them when there is a pressure for the real deal to happen'.**

**Next chapter I will hopefully satisfy everyone's curiousity without being mauled by any hounds sent at me and maybe kickstart the next section of this story!  
**


	6. What it takes to be right! (1)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: What it takes to be right! (1)**

* * *

_She was there, pale-faced and with her eyes half-closed._

_A undecipherable whisper tried to reach my ears but I was too busy trying to get her out from there._

_I scowled at how unkind fate was to those who hoped big time._

* * *

I admit I had never sprinted so hard until that very point of my life.

You might ask why I would be worried about all of this, considering that there wasn't a planned near-death event in the series- Well, it seemed it wasn't the case!

My mind was putting lots of effort to try and remember if something similar had happened but I was at loss about the whole situation.

Maybe it was because I wasn't supposed to be there or maybe it was just the verbal beatdown I gave her.

I still felt quite disappointed to myself by getting bothered up so much. A childish reaction for sure, one I was regretting with the panicky/worrying state my brain was.

Stepping over the gates I saw Tearju standing near the building's entrance, looking far worse than I was in that moment.

Her eyes were darting from a point to another before she noticed me as she rushed towards me with a walkie-talkie. "Yuuki-san and the others have been searching around the Sainan High building and they have yet to find her-" "They searched _everywhere_, right?"

She nodded as she showed what seemed to be the scheme of the building.

The gears of my mind grinded without mercy as I started to think _where_ she could have gone.

I was still reminded of that ugly moment of mine in that interview but I couldn't focus on that if- I felt a little theory bleeding onto my rationality as I nodded to myself.

"Tearju-san, did Yuuki-san mentioned anything about calls or messages?"

"No, he-" She paused as confusion riddled her expression. "He said that his phone had been missing since yesterday. Why do you ask?"

A foolish idea. Maybe I was dumb but.. what if I was seeing the picture with a half-wrong, half-right perspective.

Momo wasn't that much different from the quirky girl I could remember from the show, she wouldn't take my verbal beating so quietly.

She would either try to make a comeback at me, which she didn't, or.. "They searched _just_ the school's building."

I didn't explain and the teacher had to chase me outside toward the storage building near the sports' grounds.

"W-Why would she-" "She was planning to have one of those 'lewd' moment with Yuuki-san." I interjected as I reached the handle of the door and found it stuck. "It's frozen.. but I think there is also something blocking inside."

My eyes fell on some crates as I remembered a particular detail about those kind of buildings.

They had a small, single-sided window on the upper zone, near the roof.

Wasting no time, I started to stack crates, barrels and other furniture I could find to make a small pile of objects so I could climb up. "I-I will get someone to help." I nodded at the blonde as I realised that I- *Thump*-was stuck too now.

My eyes adjusted at the darkness of the room as I tried to find any clue of the missing girl.

Sure enough the first thing that I found was the clue that my little theory was actually true and that she was there.

Parts of the school uniform were there: a skirt, the blouse, the socks, her shoes and.. her bra.

I resisted the need to facepalm at how unnecessary this fan service was in this deadly moment.

But then I finally saw her and.. I was stuck in place.

She was there, pale-faced and with her eyes half-closed.

Momo was sitting on the floor, her back on the wall as she had just her shirt and panties covering her modesty.

A undecipherable whisper tried to reach my ears but I was too busy trying to get her out from there.

Something that sounded a lot like 'help' or 'hello' but I didn't care in that moment.

The clothes on the ground would have been too much cold to use and so I had to be the lamb in this sacrifical pit.

I removed my warm coat, shivering a little as a chilling wind reached my back, and reached for her almost-sleeping body.

Without much _kindness_, I put my coat on her as she frowned at the _rude_ action.

Pink eyes fluttered between anger and sadness but I was not going to let her freeze because she was being stubborn.

She stilled a little as I pulled her closer to my body, her head now sitting on my chest as I calmly waited for the cavalry to arrive.

"I..I'm dumb."

I blinked at the words but let her continue in silence. "R-Rito-san didn't come. I- You w-were right."

"Wrong." My chin was just on her head. "Yuuki-san's phone had been missing since yesterday. Everyone was searching everywhere in the school to find you."

Her breath felt oddly unnerving, possibly because I wasn't much of a intimate person.

"Then i-it's my fault?"

I groaned at what was going to be one of those moments that make me remember why I didn't go around trying to conquer women left and right.

Those emotional moments that can turn into deadly traps the moment you miss something in the female/s' perspective.

"Yep." I felt her body weaken a little at the disheartening answer but I sighed. "At least this isn't going to happen again."

"W-Why?" She asked in a very frail tone. "W-Why do y-you care?"

Wait what?

"What are you talking about?"

"You said that I _hurted_ people, t-that I didn't care." Something wet fell on my lap and, from the sniffling near my ears, I could tell Momo was now crying.

I sighed once more, this time it was.. a restrained one. "I was wrong."

It took her few moments of actually crying for understand my words. "W-What?"

"I, Casey Mortimer, Principal of Sainan High, was wrong that you, Momo Belia Deviluke, was a 'bad person that does not care about people'."

Maybe it was my tone or maybe it was the phrasing, maybe both at this point, but the pinkette let a short giggle out and she relaxed a little in my hold.

"T-That sounds like a lie."

I blinked in surprise at that reply. "It isn't. Technically it is but.. it isn't."

Truly a masterful explanation, yeah. "W-What?"

"You started this project as a mean to make everyone happy, not just 'groom the next Emperor' thing.. that's what Mikado told me about. But now that you try with so much desperation and need to.. do this all alone.. you make mistakes."

She flinched at the judgement. "You are a good person, Momo, but you tend to forget when you think about that plan. That hurts you and everyone around you."

Silence fell as I enjoyed the warmth while trying to avoid catching some cold or worse in that freezing temperature.

"I...I can do it."

"Um?"

She looked up but I could see just one of her pink eyes and.. there was a flame behind it. "I-I can make everyone happy."

"Okay." She snorted softly at my small recognition. "I-I can."

"I know." I truly knew that she could.

"I-I will p-prove you wrong." That made my eyes widen a little but with little surprise there.

"That's.. interesting, I suppose."

Her movements got less mechanic by the moment. "You are m-mocking me." That fiery, challenging glint again?

"I am actually relieved." I admitted truthfully, then I got a little amused by her childish attitude. "But, if you want, I can mock you."

An adorable pout almost made me laugh at how hilarious this had turned.

I was about to continue when we saw someone enter the room through the same way I did.

I recognised the blonde hair and the red eyes that lacked particular emotion. "Yami."

"Morty." I almost chocked at that. A giggle from my chest suggested that Momo too had heard that nickname.

"Gee, Yami." I bit down a chuckle at my relatively unknown reference. "Could you get those.. things out?"

I had barely looked at the obstacles in front of the door and.. there was no way in heck that so many cabinets had _accidentally_ fallen to block the only exit.

"Momo?"

She chuckled nervously as the blonde shrugged while removing the various piece of metals.

"I might have.. _hadaquickfitandthrowneverythingtothedoors._"

I sighed and finally let my need surge as I facepalmed harshly on my face.

Now that the entrance was open they could all leave- wait, how was the pinkette supposed to leave barefoot with this temperature?

Noooooooooooooo.

I was dying inside as I had to carry bridal-style a tomato-faced Momo towards the school's building, Yami following closely, the Deviluke's clothes in her arms, with an _incredibly confused_ Tearju on the tow.

This sure was going to end up in a very, _very _painful way.

Why did I say this? Well, the deadly glare Nana was giving me from the window she was watching the entire scene was giving me way enough proof that a beating first and an explanation later was how this was going to end.

At least, from the giggles coming from under my head, someone was enjoying this.

* * *

**AN**

**Before anyone asks no, there is no pairing nor pseudo-pairing for Mortimer.**

**Momo will still chase after Rito.. but she will have a special relationship with the principal, surprisingly a functional one.**

**I will not say more as I think it will be a pleasant surprise to give when the new chapters will come.**

**Review Q&A**

**davidgalhego05****: The OC will serve like a moral compass to several characters. Kind of someone that fix some confusions and avoid dangerous mistakes from happening.**

**Lurker****: Yandere!Momo would have been a thing.. if I hadn't written too many yandere-like characters doing this. It was either her attacking Mortimer or her trying to do something bolder to prove she was right to herself.**


	7. What it takes to be right! (2)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: What it takes to be right! (2)**

* * *

My cheek hurts...

Sure, I was happy to have a bag of ice to soothe the pain but dang Nana knew how to slap properly.

So while I whined over the perfectly-given slap, the fiery twin pouted as Tearju lectured her for attacking without thinking.

The small group of students were all circling a panicking Rito Yuuki, the guy being harrassed by the very pinkette that had sparked the whole situation.

Not even few hours of literally facing death by hypothermia and she was back with her usual self.. good to know that some insanity cannot be truly cured.

Speaking of insanity, I felt a familiar/unfamiliar giggle behind where I was sitting alone. I froze, took a small breath and turned around to find the cheerful mask of one Mea Kurosaki.

"Hello." She giggled again at my lacking greeting.

"You are the new principal, right? Mortimer-san?" I blinked but nodded at her as she made a step closer.

You know? I think I will have a nice late night jog today. "While I would enjoy talking with you, Kurosaki-san, I think I will bid goodbye and I willgoawayhellobye!"

My tactical retreat was stopped as several blades from her transformation abilities obstacled the way. "I _insist!_ I bet you are a goldmine of funny jokes to hear about!"

"And I think you should _desist_!"

I saw the particular strand of hair twisting and rushing towards me-*BANG!*

I felt the noise of metal-like things clashing against each other and indeed blades were met with identical ones, the latter coming from yellow strands. "Yami?"

The blonde nodded as her red eyes kept watch on Mea's pouting face. "C'mon, neesan, I just want to know a little more about him."

"Don't touch Morty." The red-head paused a moment before stiffling a giggle. "M-Morty?"

I was about to reply to the nickname that **wasn't going to fly after this day**, but I was interrupted when I saw a certain orange-head approaching. "Mortimer-sa-aaaan!"

Of course Rito trips while there was some standoff going on. I could already see the trajectory the boy was going to fall and thus I willed my body to disrupt the perverted moment to occur in that particular moment.

It felt like I was back in the field, pouncing at one of the opponents during football. What a nostalgic moment...

Also quite refreshing as I literally threw myself onto the unexpecting teen and pushed him out from actually falling on both Yami's and Mea's body.

He groaned, small damage to his back as he sponged the whole thing. "Yuuki-san, you should watch where you step."

The boy sobered up as he remembered quickly what had happened and bowed slightly. "S-Sorry, Mortimer-san."

I sighed and, as I tried to pick myself up, I barely registered a green-haired missile slamming on my chest. "Mau! Mau!"

There she was, little Celine looking incredibly active even through it was nighttime.. that sounds like the recipe for disaster to me.

I scooped her in my arms as I got up and lulled her. "Look who's there." She giggled as I felt the need to care for this adorable plant child.

"Celine! Don't tackle strangers." Mikan was looking quite tired.

Knowing how much she worked back home after school, she sure was going to miss some precious sleep hours because of Momo's silly plan.

"That's right! I forgot to introduce myself, you lil' thing. I'm Casey Mortimer and you are Celine?"

"Mau!~" She cuddled closer to my chest as I said that. "Nice to meet you then."

"M-Mortimer-san?" I turned to Rito's younger sister with a normal stare. "I-I forgot to present myself." She sighed, trying to calm down from the extremely confusing moment. "I'm Yuuki Mikan, I've heard you are better than your 'predecessor'." She flinched a little at remembering the former principal.

"I assure you I am.. I think." I don't know if the principal from the series had been like that always, but I suppose I was an upgrade compared to how he behaved until his 'early retirement'.

"Moooortyyyyy-ih!" I felt an heavier missile slam on my side as I tried to make some normal chatting with the more mature member of the Yuuki siblings.

"Momo-san!" Mikan was the first one to react to that situation and I would have felt worse if the girl had not put on the clothes Mikado had prepared for her when we entered the building.

"I have several plans to make you eat your shoes, Morty! I will show you that you are wrong and-" I flickered her forehead causing her to recoil as to massage the 'hurting' part. "Owie! Morty, you meanie!"

"It's too late in the night to discuss of that, you brat. You got Yuuki-san here to lose some precious shut-eye with your stunt."

The pinkette froze before noticing that the surprised brunette was a little bit wavering in her stillness. "I- Understood! Then we will go home, get some sleep and then I will beat you-" Another flickering and she understood that it was time to shut up.

"Maaaauu.." I blinked at the sleepy toddler in my arms as I got her in Mikan's hold.

"You better return to your homes, Celine-chan is going to fall like a potato if you don't go now."

We all shared a goodbye before I started to make way towards my flat, ready to wake up in... 5 hours.

That sound very niiiicee~

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Momo found herself unable to go and infiltrate Rito-san's bed.

She felt tired, possibly because her body was still recovering from that foolish mistake of hers, and she found her bed to be too much comfy to leave to do some _ardous_ walk to Rito-san's room.

She sighed, giving a quick glance to where Nana was sleeping quietly and she thought how her Harem Plan had started.

A plan to forge a big, happy family before Rito-san became the Emperor of the Galaxy, one where everyone would have had their happy ending.

Momo chided herself for letting her habit of focusing so much on Rito-san hinder other aspects of her massive plan, like her not knowing that her object of affections had been missing his phone since the day before.

She required to study more how to make the girls crushing on her sister's fiancée get closer to the dense teen without making him panic away from the concept

To think it had to be literally an half-stranger to get her to think straight about this and to think that the very reason she wasn't currently sleeping and having this kind of planning the following morning was, how to say this, _Morty has abs_ and she had rested on them.

It was confusing how something that was meant to be sturdy actually felt nice to the touch.. maybe she should get Rito-san to actually go to the Gym and- but then that would have the orange-head's chest go from smooth to too much hard to touch.

What an unnerving topic to face that very moment!

She groaned in her sleep, her tails moving quietly under the covers as she felt a blush creeping while her wandering mind creatively thought about _naughty pictures_.

_Blasted hormones! _She cursed in her mind as she tried to remove that very thought from her head.

Maybe she should think bad things about him? Yes, that could work!

She thought how they were enemies in the 'Harem' War and that.. she could make it a bet.

Momo blinked as she realised that indeed she could easily induce the man to accept some kind of challenge with little effort, maybe even get something out of him.

But **what** she should exactly want from him? He was literally the average principal with several morals and all.

That is why the bet would be easily a safe one, knowing full well that he wouldn't ask anything lewd out of her.

Maybe he would accept an invitation to the massive cerimony of the future wedding?

That sounds like a major stretch, knowing that he would politely accept that anyway, but.. what could she ask about it?

_Maybe getting another cuddle?_

She paled at even considering it, mostly because it sounded, well, against her whole 'being devote to Rito-san and only Rito-san' mindset, yet.. it fitted for some reason.

It would be just a cuddle, nothing more or less, and it would be just because of the bed.

Yet the more she thought about it, the more she felt bothered from herself.

Why was that very idea keeping her from finding some well-deserved sleep?!

* * *

**AN**

**I hereby proclaim the beginning of the 'Harem War'! Will it be logic to beat the dream or will Momo get a cuddle out of this? Keep watching ****The New Principal**** to find out!**

**Review Q&A!**

**romerolaguado****: The reason I didn't do either of that was: 1) Momo going Yandere **_**might**_** happen but it will be for good, **_**stronger**_** reasons; 2) Kidnapping is something that usually happened in the previous seasons because Lala's suitors trying to get Rito killed; 3)I had thought about that path but there is the fact that Momo has faced worse odds and rants, thus I considered that she would be better to take in this big critical deconstruction. Still, thank you for you comment!**


	8. What it takes to be right! (3)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: What it takes to be right! (3)**

* * *

Surprisingly enough the following day went uneventful during school hours and I was more than happy to deal with the new paperwork stack that was supposed to become a daily thing to deal with.

Maybe it was because I felt somehow refreshed from the sleep I had or maybe it was just being giddy at being able to **finally do what a principal is supposed to do**, but around two hours in the intense study of the documents that required attention and signatures I had finally finished the papers, enjoying a little nap away from-

The door slammed open and I blinked at the incredibly smug-looking Momo Deviluke walking calmly in one of the free chairs. "What do you need, Deviluke-san."

She flinched, maybe she had thought I would make some exception when addressing her but I was far too much of a stranger to actually do that.

"I was thinking about the whole 'challenge' you have put onto me-" I barely remember actually 'challenge her' in _that_ particular situation. "-and I decided that a proper war requires some established rewards for the victor." The pinkette pointed at herself in a not-so-subtly way and I frowned at that idea of hers.

"I don't think this should be turned in a bet-" "But it needs to! You challenged me and so I want to have.. a *-* from you if I win!" Momo blushed while muttering some gibberish I couldn't recognise because of her wording.

"Can you repeat last part?" She blinked, trying to appear innocent even through her flushing face didn't truly soothe the dreadful sensation that I was going to lose anyway with that whole bet.

"Win?" I groaned at her childish attempt to fake ignorance. I meant 'what you want from this bet'?"

She sighed and then spoke clearly, too much clearly for my mind's sake. "I, Momo Belia Deviluke, wants an hug with cuddle from you, Casey 'Morty' Mortimer, if the Harem Plan succeed."

...

"Weren't you in love with-" "I know!" Momo interjected fiercely, trying to fight the incredibly embarassing situation that she was now facing. "But it.. it felt nice to be hold like that."

I blinked at the highly confusing description of _that _particular moment. Why would someone like her want- Oh right, puberty.

I tend to forget I was dealing with teens with unusual hormonal issues.

"Why not just ask?" Crazy to think a normal principal to do that but, considering the whole situation and the fact that I would deprive the pinkette ammunition she could munster later on to screw me up metaphorically was good enough to actually.. let a simple hug pass.

"B-Because that would be.. wrong?" As she protested my simple solution, Momo sat up and walked towards me.

Few moments later she was whining with her face pressed in my chest, sitting on my lap in a position it wouldn't.. turn sexual in any way possible. "_What is wrong with me!_"

I patted her back. "You are still going through puberty, Momo. It's perfectly fine to be 'attracted' to.. what did you say the issue was?"

"Your abs. _How could you be so toned?!_"

"There is this place called Gym, which I went frequently few years ago." I answered sarcastically and she groaned at hearing it.

"_Just shut up already._"

"Ohi, I remind you that the whole situation is already an act of mercy. There is no need to be prissy about it."

She turned her head for her eyes to glare at mine, a pout hidden from my chest.

"_Prick._"

"Anyway, how are things going around the school. Anything important that should be addressed?"

Momo blinked at the question. "I thought that was Kotegawa-san's work?"

"She is giving me some.. 'biased' reports that I have to recheck everytime with the teachers that were present there."

"She is quite the stickler to the rules, Morty-san, maybe you should.. lecture her?"

"Kotegawa-san would see it was an attempt to undermine her just moralities." The pinkette snorted in agreement, knowing full well how much of a tsundere the girl was.

"Well there is this.. 'group' of stalkers that harrass me and Rito-san once in a while and-" "I had planned to have it disbanded already."

Her eyes turned wide in surprise. "I-Is that a bit too much?"

"There is evidence that they do more than light stalking. Kotegawa-san has presented several photos she had found in one of the last meetings she had busted."

Noticing her panicked expression I sighed calmly. "Those had been already sealed away but I would advise to keep your guard open when you are changing your clothes."

"They.. they can't be _that_ bad." She gave me an inquisitive stare. "Right?"

"I.. I don't think you want to know what was on them, _on the photos_."

Momo paled a little and nodded as any mercy she had to the group was completely destroyed by that single statement.

"Also you have been _kinda_ invited for lunch today. It was Lala's idea to 'thank you' for the whole 'rescue' thing."

"Are you trying to reduce the 'glory' behind the rescue attempt. How shameful!" She looked away with a little smile, knowing from my twitching mask that I was holding with great difficulty from blowing a laught of massive power.

"But sure, I will see to pass around lunch."

She nodded at this and I blinked as a small question entered my simple mind. "So... do you have anything to do now?"

Momo blinked innocently. "I don't.. know what you are talking about?"

"As much as I would like to talk more, Momo, I think you shouldn't skip lessons."

"Buuut.. it has already started!" Her pout was convincing, a little more and she could have easily made me back down. My kindness was turning into some effective weakness to exploit from the pinkette.

"What if.. I rewards you with something, will you go back in your classroom?"

She frowned at the deal. "I am faithful, Morty." It was a weak excuse as we both knew that it wasn't going to be anything sexual.. but it would also be difficult to make up with the same value.

I faked a yawn at that. "Then I cannot call you _Momo-chan_?"

It was immediate. I saw her smile the biggest smile I had seen, blush a little and then launch herself towards class like a woman with a mission in her life.

Alone, tired and void of anything interesting to do, I sighed and rested in my chair.

I would have taken another nap, hopefully without any intrusion this time-

"Finally Momo-hime is gone~" My eyes snapped open in panic as I turned around to face the one that was giggling behind the chair.

It was too late as my mind blacked out for a brief moment, pain surging from my brain as I felt the probing failing to latch onto me.

The tanned, black-haired girl recoiled in surprise at the reaction, her golden eyes wide open in pure shock. "That was interesting." She blinked. "You are resilient to that.."

"Stay away!" At this point I threw myself over the table and used it as a cover.

"What a rude way to greet a _young girl like me_." I restrained myself from scowling at Nemesis' little charade. "But you know _what am I._ I know that you have some knowledge of the future."

_D-DID SHE SAW ANYTHING?!_

"Of course the memory was mostly insignificant compared to the whole plan." She giggled again, sitting in my chair and looking at me with a smug expression. "But I found the end of all of this.. a refreshing way to avoid consequences."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

I blinked, I JUST blinked and she was there, on my side as she fell on my lap. "You are a silly human, to think you can hide from harm's way if I wish to hurt you."

Her simple black dress barely covering her modesty as she stared up in my eyes. "But I will let you stay safe. You are.. a puzzle I will enjoy deciphering in this mad run."

"I-It hasn't to be this way." I tried to reason with her, to delete a good 70% of ill situations there. Her smile was a sad one. "Perhaps you are right... But I think I will stick with my plan for now."

True darkness covered her and she disappeared with one last giggle.

_Frigging Loli-Batman._

I closed my eyes and sighed while contemplating the whole situation, what had happened.

Nemesis had seen a glimpse of her future and the only thing she would found amusing.. is when she was stuck with Rito.

I hoped that wasn't the case because she would know she wouldn't die if she confronted Gid.

Facepalming never felt more fitting in that situation as I thought to myself: Why am I dealing with this stuff? I am no main character, I'm not as important as any of the main cast.

This was surely going to end poorly for me..

* * *

**AN**

**Next chapter Morty is having lunch with the big family at the Yuuki's household. Brace for some serious lewd situations!**

**Review Q&A!**

**Guest Q****: Morty will be 'mostly' a father-figure. Momo will be an unique case, still on a non-romantic relationship.**


	9. What it takes to be right! (4)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 8: What it takes to be right! (4)**

The tranquility in certain Japanese city's sections was.. utterly impressive.

Sure, the good ol' American neighborough was going to stick in my heart forever but there was this 'calm' that made one relax himself.

I smiled as I walked quietly and slowly towards the Yuuki household.

The lack of a proper sidewalk on those particular kind of streets always confused me and I had dreaded the possibility of going on a path a large truck might be taking.

Shuddering a little at the thought of being hit by something that big, I blinked as I found myself standing in front of the gates leading to **the **house.

My mind made a quick recap of what I might be encountering inside, considering every possible ecchi situation that I had to avoid so I could dodge some unnecessary beatings.

With one last prayer I stepped forward and gave three knocks at the door.

A muffled voice reached my ears and soon I also heard some footsteps approaching.

The door opened, a familiar brunette popping her head through the small gap and blinking at me.

"Oh Mortmimer-san, good afternoon." I nodded at her as she smiled a little. "Good afternoon, Mikan-san. I have been told that I had been invited for-" "Yes, Momo-san thought it would be nice to ask you to join us for lunch."

_Momo planned this? _I was sure that it had been all Rito's or Mikan's idea and, for some reason, this new development couldn't but bring some suspicion regarding the pinkette's plan.

Mikan stepped away from the doorway and I took it as a reason to step inside.

For the occasion I had already bought a pair of shoes for indoors and I placed the pair I was wearing parallel to the other ones, putting on the brand new slippers on my feet.

The girl walked softly towards the living room and, once I turned the corner, I saw a long table with several people chatting among each others and- "Morty!"

I grimaced as Momo started to wave my direction, driving everyone's attention onto me with their _stares and-_ "Deviluke-san."

She froze in her actions before starting to straddling at Rito. "R-Rito-san, Morty is giving me the cold shower!"

The poor teen could do little to calm the pinkette and I could see Nana twitching in her seat as she brought her eyes to stare at the scene, but my attention was catched by something small and very happy to see me. "MAU!"

I admit I had not expected little Celine being capable of jumping like a small missile onto my chest and I almost fell on the floor by the surprise tackle.

"Celine!" I recognised Mikan's worried tone as I almost tripped backwards.

"It's alright, Mikan-san." I patted the giggling child snuggling on my chest with a small smile. "She is just happy to see me, I suppose..right?"

The plant girl nodded quickly "Mau!" My smile widened a small bit. "I am happy to see you too, Celine-chan."

"Mau." I moved towards the empty seat of the large table but.. "Do you want to eat with me, Celine-chan?"

She nodded and I calmly sat on the chair, the little girl sitting on my lap as her plate with food was brought where we were.

I blinked a little as I noticed I was sitting between Nana and Mikan and.. the former was staring in barely-veiled anger as Momo continued to tease Rito.

A sight left my mouth as I poked at her shoulder, getting her furious eyes on me.

I placed a finger close to the thin line that was my mouth and then turned towards the two teens.

"Deviluke-san I will continue to call like this if you don't show proper attitude at the table."

The short-haired pinkette paused and straightened herself up as she stared at me with an expecting expression.

Another sigh. "Fine... Momo."

She merely smiled widely, but I could see in her pink eyes that she had some chibi-Momo dancing at this 'victory'. Truly a childish girl.

"So I heard from Lala-san that you are not from this Earth, Mortimer-san, is that true?"

I blinked in surprise and turned to look at the waiting brunette. "Well.. that is true."

"W-what is different from your Earth when referring to this one?" I turned to see Rito continuing the semi-interrogation, but I could understand the curiousity and thus I answered as truthfully I could.

"There are no aliens.. or at least until the time I had left humanity was the only known intelligent living form in the universe."

"If I remember correctly there was also some time difference." Lala pointed out loudly drawing everyone's attention. "Dad said something about you coming from a pseudo-future."

"P-Pseudo-future?" Mikan asked, intrigued by the unknown term.

"The word identify dimensional planes that happens in a future, just not ours. In Mortimer-san's case he was picked in the 2019."

"That means that since this year is 2014.." I felt a very _weird_ vibe in Momo's voice and I felt a shiver travel through my spine. "That you should be 17 in our dimension-"

"The answer for your unborn question, Momo, is no." She opened her mouth and I continued, interjecting any protest she had planned. "While I should have been 17 **IF **I had been born in this dimension, I was not and.. I'm still 22."

Her mouth closed in a pout, one I was happily ignoring as I picked up my fork and picked a bit of the delicious omelette Mikan had prepared.

"A-Actually, Mortimer-san." I paused mid-chewing to look at Nana as she stared at me. "I wanted to ask you if you had any experience about lo-_that_ when you gave me that advice."

*Long sigh* Seems like today was going to be one of those days, afterall..

"I.. have never been in a relationship."

... "Why?"

I blinked. "'Why' what, Nana-san?"

"Y-You don't seem like an animal like Beast and- and it sounds weird to say, but you don't seem _that bad_."

.. I will remember that. _That bad? Really?_

"That is because I am not someone who likes flings, Nana-san. I am someone that has grown to think that it's best to have an healthy relationship and start a family from that. Flings, one-night stands and other similar things just exist to make true love a cheap thing."

"Love should be something mutual and ever-growing." Momo added absently as she stared at her plate. Not her food, her plate.

Her eyes turned up once more as a small smile was back up again. "It's good to know that you know that, Morty."

I was half-tempted to grit my teeth in annoyance at the continued usage of that nickname but.. I let it pass just this time.

I felt Celine standing up on my lap and giving me a small hug, which I responded by patting her head. She is so adorable..

* * *

After finishing the omelette and bidding them goodbye, I was hitting the streets once more.

My belly was full and my mind was tired from all that talks, so I was sure going to nap a little once I returned back to my flat-

Someone moved quickly, too quickly, behind me and I realised it was too late to react when I felt the sensation of a needle poking at my neck.

"I got you, Morty-chan!"

"M-Mea?!" The Transweapon jumped in front of my with a vixen smile, donning her dark clothes as she stepped calmly towards me. "You know me, but I don't know you."

The red-head pouted before pushing herself on my body with a giggle. "I wonder if you are a beast like Rito-san. That is why I need to use some expensive aphrodisiac on you, Morty-chan."

_Something_ was happening inside of me, the content of the liquid slowly acting up onto my body.

Her small hands picked one of mine and pressed it on her chest, making it fondle a little.

"How long until you will just crave the touch of one of my mere fingers, how long until you will become like that fat pervert before you?-!"

Her smile froze mid-rant as she slowly stepped back, removing my hand. I knew why.

"M-Mortimer?"

For some reason the liquid wasn't making me some crazy lewd monster no.

I felt a coppery taste flowing out of my mouth and I felt my eyes and ears burning as something wet came out of both.

I was bleeding out horribly, blood trying to reach out of my body by every hole in my face.

My throat felt like it was closing, hoarse noise leaving it as I fell on my knees in utter pain.

I closed my eyes and was sure I was going to die that horrible way.

I barely felt the wind as I was being dragged by a very panicking Mea Kurosaki towards Sainan High.

* * *

**AN**

**That's what happens when you play with expensive things that might have a different effect than you hope.**

**The reason why Mortimer is going through that gory show will be given next chapter.**

**Review Q&A!**

**Lurker****: Nemesis is going to have a major role in this fanfic, mostly because I felt the Canon doing very little to **_**pull her onto the harem**_**. Sure, she is saved by Rito but from that point.. it becomes a little forced to see someone who had ignored Rito's attempts merely change perspective from that single point onwards. Hopefully the conversion will be something I can do..**


	10. Sticks and Stones (1)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sticks and Stones (1)**

* * *

There had been few times in my life where I truly felt this pain tearing through my sleeping peace.

The one that comes close to mind was when I suffered a severe case of bronchitis.

When I started to notice the first symptoms of the illness, I had it mistaken for a common cold and went through my usual day without much complications.

I remember how during the second day my coughing started to seriously hinder my capacity to focus during lessons and I started to think it was something I was allergic giving me issue.

Sadly I couldn't know whom or where said allergic compound was and that meant I was pretty much clueless how to solve this issue.

The third day I noticed how sluggy I was and I was easy to distract, to get confused.

That was the time my parents decided to take me to the family doctor and-

"Your son is merely faking being sick, Mr. Mortimer. I don't see any reason for-" I vomited as the female doctor continued to give her 'diagnosis', the disgusting mess falling near where she was sitting.

A specialist was called and a deeper study was done. The bronchitis was there and, since I was incredibly frail for someone my age, my body was taking it the worst possible.

I spent an entire month stuck at home, being monitored by my parents, and had to take several medications to treat the illness.

An unpleasant month to say the least.

Yet now? Now I felt dying.

There wasn't much to add to the pain I was suffering- Even simple adjectives- _Failed to describe __**it hurted like hell.**_

I noticed I had a partial lucidity beyond my sleep, I could feel my body shivering in what I thought was a bed.

I felt a small wet towel on my forehead but couldn't understand the words, muffled by tiredness and hurt, and was unsure what was going on.

I- I remember that I was ambushed by Mea but the aftermath was unknown to me.

Have I been kidnapped by the red-head? Was I in Nemesis' lair?

Difficult to assess things -_**WHEN PAIN STRIKES SO HARD, DANGIT!**_

I was heating up, bothered by the burst of torture that would happen once in a while. It was all adding up to the ever-present discomfort and suffering I was being put through.

It seemed an endless circle that was supposed to make me insane, to lose my mind.

Yet...

**It stopped.**

It was a gradual thing as my body slowly started to lose the very self-pressure that had made the moments until now incredibly atrocious.

Soon I felt sore, as if I had been literally beaten up by ten buffed thugs for ten rounds straight.

Sure I couldn't move but my eyelids could open.

I blinked slowly, mesmerised by the safe feeling washing over me as I recognised the ceiling as the same from the infirmary.

I was at Sainan High and- someone was shivering by my side.

"W-Who?" It was a slow turn of head, my eyes widening as I catched sight of a weird sight.

Mea was dressed in an open shirt, paler than usual and without anything to cover herself from the cold.

I don't know **how** I did that but, against my best intent to keep my body from strain from sudden actions, I grasped one of her arms and pulled her close.

It was weird and crazy, to have to** pull my attempted murderer** close to me to avoid her dying from hypothermia.

It was insane! I-It was- "_I'm sorry_."

...

"W-What?" It sounded much more like a croak than an actual word but I knew that the girl had understood.

"_I-I shouldn't ha-have- hurts. It-It hurts!_"

She was shaking and I finally noticed the small trail of her red mane retreating from the back of my head.

The very girl that had planned to do ill things to me for the sake of fun and duties for the big baddy... had taken the metaphorical bullet for me... WHY?!

Panic finally sinked deep in my psyche as I started to look around for the nurse, Mikado actually not being there.

"Mea, where is Mikado? Where is the nurse?"

The girl gurgled something and my fears intensified as I noticed blood starting to pour slowly out of her mouth.

I was sore and my body was not in the best of shapes, but I was happy that I was at least clothed appropriately.

Without much hesitation, I moved out of the bed and caressed her cheek one last time. "I'm-I'm getting help. Y-You need to hold on."

She was already zoning out as she didn't respond to my words, her eyes staring to the nothingness in front of her.

I wobbled towards the door and tried to open it, finding it stuck closed.

A quick glance back to the shivering girl and I assumed she had made it stuck to avoid interruptions for her foolish solution to the adverse effects of the aphrodisiac.

Welp, time to sprang an ankle I suppose!

I distanced myself from the door a little bit as I sprinted as much as I could in my weakened form and kicked the damn thing open, the pain surging from my leg forcing me to trip into.. Mikado's waiting arms.

"You shouldn't have moved." She said with a serious tone, taking me back inside the room. "Help was coming and now I-" "H-Help the girl, woman!"

I don't know it was my tone or something else, but the older adult paused just a moment at my order, then she put me in one of the free beds and moved to study and help the girl that was going through the same hell I just left.

It was then that I remembered that I didn't_ sleep and I was falling unco-_

* * *

"You truly are an unlucky man, Mortimer."

Dread surged as I snapped my eyes open to find a pair of ambers staring back so deeply and closely.

Nemesis' frame was barely present over my body, the girl having a smug expression on her face.

From the darkness that covered most of the room, I was sure I had fallen asleep until nighttime.

Did I just skip an entire day like that? This.. This was really bad-

"Ohi, my boobs are here. That is my face." If I had been Rito, I would have fallen for that little remark but I was... more experienced with this kind of teasing.

The two _pillows_ squished so suddenly but I managed to avoid getting aroused by the phenomenon, knowing full well that I would have just pushed her to do more bold actions.

Her eyes narrowed at the lack of reaction from me. "You sure are a brick to deal with, Mortimer. To think that I was _genuinely_ worried that you were hurt."

"Weren't you planning to torture me for information?" I managed to speak thoroughly and she huffed at that.

"I just wanted to seduce you. To break you the lewd way." She shrugged. "You know, turn you like that fat pig."

"Welp, it seemed that your plan almost costed you what you need, Nem."

She blinked at the nickname but smiled once more. "You are getting confided, _boy_?"

A giggle as she snuggled onto my chest. "I could make you my toy and just skip the pleasantries.. but I think I would miss this wit."

"It's my undying charisma, I suppose."

The faux-loli tried to give me a murderous glare at the pun but she cracked a smile the very last moment, ruining her attempts to threaten me.

"I didn't ask Mea-chan to do that." She voiced quietly, staring at the girl few beds away.

I turned myself to look at the redhead, noticing that she was sleeping softly and painlessly.

Mikado had managed to fix her up, that was... good?

Yes, I suppose, but she could have dealt with the guilt in other ways.. not trying to kill herself by taking the pain onto herself.

I was confused and conflicting how to deal with the teen but- "I could kill her."

That.. that was how I lost few more years from my own life. "N-No?"

Her hair had already reached the sleeping transweapon, turning into differently-shaped blades, poised to strike the unaware girl.

"No?" She gave me a confused look. "You know that the short-haired twin, Momo, wanted to personally kill her with her own hands."

I could see the pinkette going berserk in this kind of situations but.. killing? That sounded absurd for someone as sheltered as she was.

"I will solve that tomorrow and.. I don't want her to die."

Silence fell in the room as Nemesis forgot all about the girl and returned to stare intensily back at me.

"She tried to kill you, in a very stupid way if I add to say, and you _don't want her to die?_"

She sounded so much confused and.. it was somewhat concerning that she was staring at me so desperately, as if she was trying to avoid something-

"You don't want her to die too, don't you?" It was a gamble but I was relieved when she blinked at that, not reacting with her usual smug looks or reactions.

"She failed me as my tool, failing to consider your different biological composition compared to this dimension's mankind. She needs to be disposed."

"A tool?" I mused loudly, turning to stare at Mea again, causing Nemesis to stare at her too. "I thought she was your younger sister, your imouto."

"Why?"

I blinked as I turned to stare at the tanned girl. "She adores you and wants to feel useful for you. She _knows _that you are being kind to her... but she feels unworthy of that, she wants to... make you happy."

"Is that so?" She whispered and it was said so softly that I almost didn't catch it.

I gave her a small smile but she disappeared in dark mist.

Waiting for a while I blinked at what had just happened. I had actually cracked a little Nemesis' shell and... **it was not supposed to be me to do that.**

* * *

**AN**

**Neme-chan is a softie deep inside. **


	11. Sticks and Stones (2)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sticks and Stones (2)**

* * *

Mea Kurosaki blinked awake as soon as she felt someone shaking her shoulder.

Blue eyes turn to see the grim expression on Mikado's face, the nurse wary of what the transweapon could do if particularly miffed, as she held a cup of warm chocolate in her free hand

"Mikado-san?" Something... something felt wrong. It wasn't the painful experience from before.. she felt as if something was... different.

"You should be thankful that Mortimer-san had not called the Emperor and got you imprisoned. You.. Do you understand what you could be risking right now if you were taken on a court trial?"

_Prison, maybe even a maximum-security one because of my ability._

She continued to feel ashamed through the stern gaze of the older woman but the redhead's hopes of getting out of there without anything horrible on her were somewhat rekindled by the warm and yummy hot chocolate.

It was weird as she had been quite sure the flavour wasn't as delicious as the one she was slowly enjoying.

"M-Mikado-san?" The female doctor looked her way as she was currently finishing signing some paperwork. "I-Did something happen to my eyes?"

She frowned but didn't reply as she approached her and gave a look at her face. "Your eyes.. seems to be having trouble focusing.. can you follow me?"

_Can I_? Mea asked to herself as she doubted her leg would be quite compliant to her need to move.

Surprisingly enough those were merely sore and.. she felt tired of sitting on the bed after so much spent doing nothing but resting.

She wobbled calmly towards the machinery the doctor was activating, something that she recognised as one many oculists would use to study any variants in the eyes.

The process was quick and yet the weird expression in Mikado's face suggested that something wasn't alright as she had thought.

"We will wait for.. Mortimer-san. I have some idea but I prefer to withold them until we got the principal here too."

At those words the redhead noticed that the man was indeed not in the room and she wondered where the replacement of the fat pig had gone.

_Maybe he has work to do and he is being pestered by that incredibly difficult paperwork?_

She blinked at the mere thought, somehow feeling like _she knew the boredom of such activity_... yet she had never signed anything that wasn't related to school tests!

Her small confusion cracked as the infirmary's door opened suddenly to reveal quite the fiercest pair of pink eyes to her.

Momo was beautifully furious, so much that Mea felt a pleasant chill go down her spine.

"_You!_"

She stormed towards her but her eyes saw the younger twin following the short-haired pinkette closely.

The most mesmerising rage and it was there, barely restrained within the second oldest Deviluke daughter.

"Nana-chan, Momo-san." She tried to greet but she was surprised when even her closest friend refused to reply, her hesitancy expressed perfectly in her features.

But Mea understood her forced neutrality.. she had afterall tried to kill someone that was more _decent_ compared to the previous principal and his lecherous attitude.

Speaking of lewd things, the redhead saw the familiar blur that was the unlucky Rito flying towards the two girls.

She didn't know why she did that but... her powers acted up to _actually prevent the usual perverted scene_.

Her hair turned in a large baseball glove and cushioned the living bullet before damage could have done, surprising everyone with this reaction.

"M-Mea-chan, did you just-" "Yes and _with all the honesty in this world I don't know why and-_"

Her panic subsided almost instantly as soon as she saw another figure stepping inside the room and.. she blinked.

* * *

I blinked as I quickly noticed a surprised Mea sitting near one of the bed with Rito, Nana and Momo staring at her in barely veiled surprise.

My mouth opened but any question died as soon as a hand took my glasses away from my face. "I need these for a small experiment."

The trio noticed my presence finally but I was staring curiously at what Mikado wanted to do with my glasses.

She moved towards Mea and... placed them on her face. The transweapon frowned at the act but soon her eyes widened with some shock exuding from her stare.

"Mikado-san?" The nurse gave me a grave look, one that I would be more happy to see much later in the day.

It was too early in the morning for some complex shenanigans...

"It seems that Mea's attempt to fix her own.. _mistake_ has led to some curious effects on her being." She hummed quietly before nodding at herself. "Mea, could you please try to have a conversation with Rito-san?"

...Why?

This very thought was shared by the remaining bit of the room's occupant but the girl shrugged and turned to stare at the boy.

She frowned. "Rito-senpai, you seem incredibly distraught?"

Rito looked at the nurse, quite uneasy at _whatever this was_, then he sighed. "I-It's just that I expected to fall over someone and-" "You should be careful where you go, senpai."

The teen flinched at the patronising tone but Mea continued calmly. "While I understand that you might be unable to avoid this predicaments, you should put some effort in trying to stop those that _can be stopped_."

"Rito-san is just clumsy, Mea, and I don't think you have the right to speak trash of people when you-" "Momo, stop."

The twin paused as Nana grasped her shoulder while I gave her the order.

I moved closer to the bed of the red-haired girl and gave her a look. "For breakfast I had some chocolate cup with coffee and honey-" "Because _mom _would usually do that for you in the morning- What?" Mea finally noticed that there was something _truly wrong with her personality._

"I think Mea's attempt to save Mortimer-san actually went _beyond_ its original purpose." Mikado commented outloud, catching everyone's attention. "Mea is currently exhibiting semblances of Mortimer's character and personal knowledge. I think her body has integrated this bit in her current self."

"So that was why she chided Beast? Because she is..." No adjective could quite fit with my personality, I can admit to that but.. it doesn't mean it wasn't- "That is not nice, Nana-chan."

I blinked at the unexpected reaction as I felt blue-eyes on my frame, but I turned to the female doctor. "I suppose that it is far too early to call it a proper diagnosis."

The woman nodded at my words. "Mea would require attention from someone willing and capable of understanding those changes.."

I nodded to myself, trying to ignore the fact she was staring right at me.

"Mortimer-san, you are supposed to take care of that."

I frowned at the wall. "I fail to see how-" "It's in your contract."

... "What." She sighed as she showed a copy of the paper I had 'signed', a particular spot being pointed at.

**256\. In case a student, disregarding their gender, age, height [...] is in need of medical assistance of any kind and lacks a parent/guardian in the particular frame of time this happens or in the general situation to take care of them, the principal is urged to act as the Guardian ad tempore for the individual in question.**

"What."

"It means that you are legally her caretaker until a recovery is attained by Mea. She will have to go and live within your living arrangements-" "WHAT?!"

This time it was Nana's turn to shriek in uproar at this situation and- "Nana-chan, no need to be so loud.." The redhead was massaging her head as if she was... dealing with a migraine?

I kind of was experiencing one in that moment as I was trying to make sense in that nonsense but... she had inherited my different mindset too?

"Mea, quick question: what do you think when you remember back your.. not-so-normal situations?"

She frowned, a mix of annoyance induced by the headache and confusion, but replied nonetheless.

"It was.. kind of embarassing but also _funny_." She smiled her usual smile and I sighed to myself.

_Maybe the old Mea wasn't truly gone..._

* * *

**AN**

**Mea is still the perverted little thing from the Canon but.. will have a serious nerf in some occasions. I can accept some lewd moments but.. maybe some moderation is needed in the overall situation.**

**Review Q&A!**

**Guest (chapter 1)****: I friggin did this man! xD**

**King0fP0wers****: I think there are two individuals that can be quite **_**worse than Neme-chan**_**. I am actually surprised you forgot about them (Okay, maybe one of them isn't that much remembered because how much she is present in the last bit of Darkness 2nd season...). Also yes, I am kind of everywhere. It is something only Italians can pull perfectly and.. I'm also doing some FSN stuff!**


	12. Sticks and Stones (3)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sticks and Stones (3)**

* * *

Things had... returned back to normal.

It was difficult to truly say if this was the case, especially with the situation I was forced to deal with.

Since Mea's mind was far from truly being capable of listening to the usual lessons, I had to accomodate her in my office.

A slightly smaller desk and a chair were provided, plus an _interesting _amount of comics.

Not the general mangas or doujins, mind you all.

The redhead is perverted already, giving her more idea about that would be like shooting my own feet.

Speaking of the transweapon, she was mesmerised by the traslated pages of one of the first issues of the modern Deadpool series. "_Sugoi!~_"

Wade is hilarious and it would be quite disrespectful to say the anti-hero's success depended on the movie alone. _He was a legend in the comics and he still is!_

"Ne, Morti-san." I blinked and looked away from the hideous mass of paper I was fighting against. "Yes Mea?"

"Why is Wade trying to be an hero here?" I hummed quietly, my lips forming a thin line as I fished around my knowledge of the merc with a mouth.

"I think it is... because he is tired to be the bad guy."

"Tired... of being bad?" Confusion flickered in her blue eyes as she softly muttered this query.

"I suppose you want to know why _him_ of all characters would want to become a good guy?" She nodded at this, cementing the question as I formed a decent answer in my mind.

"Wade always wanted to be the good guy but... his past with drugs and working with treacherous individuals are what truly shattered any semblance of his moral compass. He tries to be good but he _fails to see the consequences of some of his actions_."

"So... he is just misunderstood and... insane?"

I sighed at the curious note in her voice and decided to go straight at the point. "Do you want to be a good person, Mea?"

She flinched and lowered her head in shame before sighing loudly. "I wish to but-" "Then do good things."

...

"What?" Mea looked quite surprised by my interjection and so I decided to explain with some more details.

"You have what it takes to be good but... you lack a true determination to reach this little ambition of yours."

She blinked. "I want to be nice!"

"But you don't want to lose Nemesis." Her frame stood still for a moment as I resumed calmly my work. "If you truly want to be good, then do so but... _don't force yourself if you don't want to do it_."

"B-But then Nana-" "Will still care for you." Those few words that would be meaningless in most situation, sounded quite defeaning in this predicament.

Adjusting her new glasses the girl nodded in understanding, slowly returning to stare to her comics.

I was expecting some peace after the hearfelt discussion but my hopes were slammed the same way the door to the office was.

I groaned inwardly as I saw a furious Kotegawa dragging a panicking Rito inside the room while Momo followed closely.

"Mortimer-dono! I bring you this pervert and-" "Stop hurting him, Yui-senpai! He is just- clumsy."

The older girl almost growled at hearing the same excuse once again.

"What happened?" I sure was bracing for whatever insanity the boy had caused with his bad luck.

"H-He _attacked_ some girl by turning into a little- _a little mouse!_"

...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Oh no. Oh please no! Why today?!

That very chapter was incredibly... _overboard_ with its content and... yeah no, I cannot close an eye for this as... several girls got molested to a ridiculous point.

It would have been unconceivable for a normal principal to merely let him go, especially for someone with my morals.

Giving my hardest to truly keep up my fake clueless expression, I turned to look at Momo, the pinkette trying to appear innocent.

Keyword being 'innocent'.

"Lala's invention." She blinked at my tired tone but nodded. "Lala's invention."

I sighed and stared quietly at the fidgeting young teen in front of me.

"Yuuki-san, I'm going to tell something that is not to be interpreted out of personal emotions or something unrelated to school." The boy paled at the seriousness in my voice, while Momo looked surprised at this twist.

Heck, even Kotegawa looked incredibly uncomfortable right now.

"I know you are a young man with good intentions, Yuuki-san, that you put efforts in your studies and that you are quite the hardworking student." I blinked calmly as I prepared to be quite stern in this situation. "But as a good person you are also responsible for your actions, may those be wanted or unwanted. You have the duty to put a serious effort in avoiding mistakes such as this one to happen again, maybe far worse than in this predicament."

Rito didn't answer, the small speech had seemingly hit his core fully as he seemed unresponsive.

"What the principal means, Rito-senpai." I turned to see Mea, the girl giving me a calm look. "Is that you are forgiven just this once only if you truly moderate your beast side."

"Then that means!" Momo was the first of the three to recover and I sighed tiredly.

"That I will merely give him some extra work for the cleaning sessions after-school."

I gave a stern look at Kotegawa, already feeling quite the unsatisfied words ready to be enunciated. "Kotegawa-san, don't mistake this solution as a mere 'slap in the wrist' kind of resolve. As I've stated, if a similar situation or **worse** was to happen I will be left with no choice but suspend Yuuki-san and contact his parents."

"I-I will work on it, Mortimer-dono!" He stood up and bowed a little, surprising me. "I w-will make amend!"

I nodded and the three left the room. As soon as the door closed I turned at the redhead, the girl trying to act innocently to what she had just done. "You had realised what I was doing, right?"

She hummed quietly, trying to appear deaf and clueless to my words but then... she nodded.

"It seemed the best decision and... you are not dumb, Morti-san."

A silent stroke at my non-existent ego but.. I could _smell_ that something was left unsaid. "And?"

Mea stopped looked at the pages to turn her blue eyes onto my own pair.

"Can I call you Morti-nii?"

* * *

"So the principal finally did something about Rito?" Mikan sighed as she continued to carefully insert the cleanly-cut carrot pieces in the boiling water.

When Momo had stormed in her little domain, the brunette had been quite irked and her mood worsened when she was assaulted by whines about 'Rito being serious' and 'ignoring her' while she was trying to enjoy cooking the dinner for everyone.

"Why would Morti do something like this to me?!" The pinkette croaked, fake tears flooding out of her eyes. "I hadn't done anything to warrant this slight!"

"Momo-san, don't you.. know about school's guidelines?"

The Deviluke paused and blinked. "A-Actually I just know few but, why those matters now in this situation?"

"A principal usually cannot do much and has to abide to few important rules regarding his role. One of the few ones is that he cannot exempt a student that has broken the rules by.. _behaving indecently_."

"B-But Rito-san was just.. clumsy?" Mikan sighed at the excuse. "While I know this, since we are talking about my big brother, I also know that Rito once had the ability to hold back those unfortunate events or at least moderate them to a more acceptable level."

"What do you mean, Mikan?" The pinkette was now curious about this fact, being quite clueless regarding most of the period where both twins were yet to settle on Earth.

"When Lala-san first arrived there were quite some perverted moments but... it wasn't something that occurred every single hour of the day. It was easy to truly call it 'Rito being clumsy'."

"B-But he is! What has changed from then?"

"He is less prone to moderate this daily moments, possibly because the number of girls that hovers around him are far too much to truly keep from approaching him 'too much'. I suppose now he is trying to find his balance back."

"_LALA, A TOWEL NEXT TIME!_" A loud giggle followed closely as both Momo and Mikan shared a knowing smile.

"Still, I think some of those moments are now impossible to avoid."

The short-haired girl nodded at her assessment. "Indeed.. but that is because those are part of Rito-san now."

They both nodded and Momo decided to spend the remainder of the day to help around the 'wise' brunette with her chores.

* * *

**AN**

**For those who wish to find the connection to the Manga right now it is chapter 27 of Darkness. Sometimes I truly forget how the ecchi was turning into pseudo-porn slowly but surely.**

**But this is why this series is famous, am I right?**

**Also quick news: I decided to post a OC-Insert story of Tokyo Ghoul in Spacebattles forum. Give it a look and... dunno, maybe give some feedback? (those are always accepted and praised!)**

**Guest (Chapter 11)****: Thank you!**


	13. Family (1)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Family (1)**

* * *

I sighed as I waited for Tearju to arrive at the infirmary.

Mikado had taken the day off for some important event and thus the beginning of the study regarding Mea's change to the blonde scientist.

So it wasn't a major surprise when I found Yami already sitting in one of the free beds, staring at the only door of the room.

When we entered inside, the girl looked at the redhead with a curious gleam in her red eyes but didn't voice any question relative to the change, deciding to just chat about general topics with her sister.

Maybe it was a medium to gain more info about the change in the most indirect way or maybe it was genuine boredom coming from the blonde.

Whilte the two girls engaged in some discussion I was barely paying attention, I was currently praying that the little precautionary steps were being followed by Yui during this important day.

For those who hadn't heard about it, the important idol Kirisaki Kyouko was supposed to give a lecture regarding the business world of the idols.

From what I could remember, half of the whole episode was actually pretty tame compared to the usual standard scenes but it all changed when Rito and Kyouko had to use one of Lala's malfunctioning machines to get away from a mob of Kyouko's fans and got stuck in a locker both half-naked.

Knowing that this could be mostly avoided thanks to the Morale Committee focusing on the fans, I hoped that Rito had managed to truly get a grip over his ever-growing tripping moments.

"Ne, are you thinking about Rito-san and how he will deal with Kyouko-san, Morti?"

I frowned as I was pulled back to reality from Mea's question. "Would it be surprising if I said yes?"

"No." She smiled widely. "I think it's a legitimate concern but... Nana told me that the 'Beast had started to behave more humanly', so I think he is getting some edge over his luck."

"He is still a pervert." Yami rebuked but then sighed. "But Mikan said that he is more serious now."

"If you mean that he blushes at certain situations, then I suppose it's perfectly normal."

...

"How so?" I blinked as Yami had her eyes narrowed my direction and I felt a sweatdrop rolling off my forehead.

Thankfully the younger transweapon intervened in possibly the strangest explanation ever... it was a correct one.

"Well Yami-nee, blushing is generally associated to a physical reaction than an emotional one. The 'sensation of being embarassed' or staring at something 'physically attractive' strays from one's perception of morales." She paused for a moment, blue eyes looking from me to Yami to gauge our attention. "This is why blushing doesn't equal to being perverted. Some images are... immediate and not something you create out of a need but out of a natural reaction."

"But... isn't that a 'bad' reaction?" Mea scrunched her face pensively before shaking her head.

"Yes and no." She nodded and smiled again. "It generally depends upon what the thought reaction is. Some act against the natural reaction and cannot truly be considered bad as they are keeping themselves lucid and morally correct... the same cannot be said about those who second the natural instinct and get led by it, kind of like how the former principal was."

The familiar example was a good one and gave Yami a way to determine whom is the true pervert and whom isn't.

"Mea?"

The redhead blinked. "Yes, Yami-nee?"

"Do you... feel weird talking like this?"

The question was out of worry and I didn't need to hear her tone to understand why it was asked.

The red-haired girl paused for a moment and seemed... nervous?

"It... kind of is weird. But it also feels right as if... it feels nice."

"I think I know what you are... talking about."

The two turned to look at me and I sighed. "The current attitude Mea is showing is one coming from someone that had finished to mature his own being." I hummed quietly. "Right now your personality as a teenager is ever-changing, trying to attain a final stage, the one of adulthood."

"M-Mine is already developed because I got a partial copy of yours... but why I feel alright? I feel much better than my usual... teasing self."

"That is because your teasing is out of insecurity." She flinched and I groaned inwardly at how bluntly I just replied to her.

"Insecurity?" I gave a quick glance to the blonde and sighed.

"While some might develop a.. shell to avoid showing any form of weakness for.. pain-related issue, there are boys and girls that actually cover that with an outgoing personality."

I deflated a little as I noticed Mea sinking her head behind her knees, sitting in the same bed Yami was.

"Mea.." Blue eyes looked tentatively at the red pairs by her side. "I... I am sorry."

"I could- I could leave if you want so you two can speak-" "No!" I froze at the outburst the redhead sniffing. "I-I mean no, I... I don't want you.. to go."

"S-Sure. I didn't mean to leave for-" "I know. I- I know.."

I frowned and felt quite the hole in my chest. It was so difficult dealing with someone this much complex... especially since now she had part of my personality to shield away from any probing attempt.

"Morti?" I blinked at her. "Yes?"

"Why do you sleep hugging a normal pillow?" I paused for a moment, recollecting myself by trying to answer that.. _particular _question.

"Pillow?" I paled as Yami's eyes glowed in some repressed anger but Mea shook her head.

"I-I didn't mean _that_. He doesn't do that." She huffed. "I meant, why you feel... safe in that position."

...

"Did you try it?" At her head nodding at that I sighed as I knew I **had** to answer that query.

"I... I need to hug someone or something when I go to sleep." I bit my lower lip in frustration at the 'embarassing' response. "It's... I don't know, I just feel the need to hug when I sleep to feel safe."

Her blue eyes flickered from me to her knees. "I... I suppose I like that too."

We waited in silence, trying to avoid engaging in further discussions but...

"Yami-nee, do you like hugs?"

The Golden Darkness didn't look much surprised, having listened to the topic long enough to brace herself for that kind of question.

"I suppose I like those from friends."

Was she talking about Mikan? Hard to deduce but... it was mostly possible.

"Neesan, can you hug me?" Mea's arms slowly moved, positioned and bracing for a hug as the blonde blinked blankly at her request.

Part of her surely wanted to _not_ do this kind of intimate actions, knowing how Mea would usually use the opportunity to either grope or tease her with her antics.

But...

She sighed and slowly approached the awaiting arms, tensing a little as those close behind her and dragged her deeper in the embrace.

As nothing happened the first few moments, she conceded that maybe nothing ill was going to happen and she slowly relaxed in the hug.

I stared silently at the silence, quite awkward at watching this unfold before me... while I was doing nothing else but watching.

Yet I heard something muffled, which I was unable to decipher from because of its quiet pitch but I did notice Yami tensing up once more before slowly returning relaxed, another muffled whisper throw back at Mea. She smiled as her face slowly turned towards me, one of her arms stretching towards me.

... "You mean?" She nodded softly and I felt quite hesitant to partake in the hug.

Seriously I was the principal of this school! I wasn't supposed to hug students and- and she is now pouting.

_Dangit!_

I slowly entered the mangled mess made by the two girls' hair and tried to not touch any place that could be considered **bad**.

It was right by the time I had truly got in that embrace that the door of the room opened.

"I'm sorry I am late, I was giving Rito-san the role of..." Tearju's mouth closed slowly, her eyes widening at the scene she was presented with.

I sighed and I decided to avoid any unpleasant explanation later on by saying what it was happening.

"We are hugging." "It's a hug." "Hug."

We all froze in our little contraption that once was a normal hug.

Hugs are not meant for three people.

Two is the normal, a massive group is just a charge of puppies tackling someone down.

So as the analysis started, I couldn't foresee whom had been watching the exchange in the fullest was now hugging closely a small teddy bear formed by her hair with some genuine curiousity in her eyes.

In her mind she mused about her newest plan. _What possibly could go wrong?_

* * *

**AN**

**It's been a while and boy, this is getting some attention!**

**It might be seems strange that the events of the manga are happening in the backstage but.. those are happening, until now we are going for some canon (ok, maybe 3/4 canon) and hopefully I will not miss the shot!**


	14. Family (2)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Family (2)**

* * *

Oh Glorious Sunday! The day that exists for everyone to take a glorious rest after six days of pure hard-work and misadventures!

For those who have yet to understand the cause of my lovely mood, I can say that I was glad that it was 10 AM and I was still resting on my comfy bed without any issue.

I turned around in my sleep, enjoying the warm bed, the lack of annoying sunlight and Mea staring at me with Yami behind her from the doorstep of my room-

My eyes were now open and staring back at the girls, the redhead blinking with a small smile while Yami frowning in confusion at the silent moment we were all having.

"Mea?"

The youngest of the two smiled even more. "Yes, Morti?"

"Did you invite Yami-san for a-" "Full-day sleepover?"

... "Are you-" "Mocking me?"

Oh, so this is how this already ruined day has to start...

"Two."

Blue-eyes lost their amused glow and showed a more confused glint. "W-What?"

"The days you are going to be grounded."

Cue her eyes widening drammatically. "What?! But I did nothing-"

"You invited Yami-san without talking this out with me."

"B-But you were doing nothing and-" "What if I had planned to do something early in the morning, maybe something that would see me away from town for a long time?"

..."Did you?"

I managed to facepalm in my sleep-controlled state. "I was planning to prepare some pizza for dinner, Mea. You are making my will to do that vanish in sourness-" "I-I mean, I'm sorry?"

I sighed to myself. "At least it is only Yami-san-" Right in that moment footsteps approached and soon Tearju came to sight behind Yami. "M-Mortimer-san?" Surprise was the least I could tell she was as she stared in utter shock at the fact I was still in my bed. "I-I thought Mea a-and that you were-" "I learned of this whole situation just now, Tearju-san."

We shared a tired nod, unwilling to continue with the and slowly pulled myself out of the covers, yawned a little before getting up from the bed. My eyes returned to focus on the woman and the two transweapons and... they were blushing.

The oldest of the two had her hands covering her eyes, yet I could see her cheeks pinkening, Yami was looking away from me, her face slightly red while Mea was staring at me happily, a full-face blush showing that she was... embarassed too?

"W-White." Her mouth let this word out and I blinked in confusion.

White? What was she talking about and why was she staring down- _ohhhh, I slept without pants yesterday._

_...Dangit!_

* * *

We were all sitting by the kitchen table when I asked the most important question for that situation. "So... What are we supposed to do today? Did you plan something, Mea?"

The redhead blinked and looked at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. "I think... Monopoly?"

"That would work for... five hours at best before we both start an endless tug war, I thought I had told you that we needed someone incredibly good at it."

"B-But I wanted to!"

And soon the usual bickering about the game started, Tearju smiling at the exchange while Yami merely munching at some Takoyaki and giving few glances our directions every few bites.

"What about a movie?"

I blinked at the proposal and turned my head back, noticing that it wasn't coming from teacher nor the shorter blonde.

Nemesis smiled widely as she continued to hold what seemed to be a medium-sized teddybear in a hug. She was dressed in a PJ, something that was quite unusual to see being donned by someone usually... using just a shirt to cover herself, uncaring of the stares.

"Neme-chan!/Nemesis!"

Mea's greeting was cheerful, a stark contrast to Yami's as the red-eyed transweapon jumped over the table, her hair twisting in some point blades directed at the tan-skinned being.

But her smile didn't falter a moment under that sudden aggressive action, it actually got bigger, showing amusement to the development.

Her eyes was staring at mine and I knew exactly what she wanted in this situation.

"So you want to join us today?" Yami took a step back to stare at me, eyes wide open in confusion and surprise.

Maybe the dark-haired transweapon wasn't expecting me to be this blunt in revealing her intentions or maybe she was just unprepared for the question, but one thing was sure of her reaction.

Red-faced and fidgeting a little, Nemesis was behaving closely to the childish form she had taken. "Y-Yeah."

Her reply was enough to make Mea squeal at the sight. "Yatta! Neme-chan is joining this pa- sleepo-... actually what is this supposed to be?"

That was a curious question that was quickly answered by Nemesis herself but...

"Maybe an all-family day?"

"You hurted Mikan and Rito-" "It was more like 'playing around' than anything else."

Yami gritted her teeth in anger at the tone the tanned girl was using to describe her own point of view about that very scene. One that I could easily remember and... frankly I was unsure on what to do with this development.

While paranoia was easily having a hold over my decisions regarding the transweapon, I... had a gut feeling about her willingness to behave in this situation.

"If you accept to behave well.. I don't see why not."

My reply surprisingly catched the attention of everyone, even Nemesis herself was shocked by this but... she smiled _something interesting._

It wasn't the usual teasing one, nor a malicious one. She was showing appreciation, _genuine_ happiness over my decision.

Maybe I choose well _or maybe I just ended up to condemn us all today_.

And while I was trying to fend off an irked Yami and a straddling cheerful Mea from making me fall off the chair with their own reactions, I barely noticed the expression on Tearju's face.

Her mouth was a straight, thin line and her eyes were narrowed in.. worry?

* * *

I could now say I could partly understand Rito's predicaments from his point of view.

As we all went to sit by the couch to watch some movie, I was already fighting the urge to facepalm the moment Nemesis decided to sit in... my lap.

Her face was the perfect mask of innocence about the teasing move, as if she was unaware of what she was causing around us.

Surprisingly enough Mea was the first one to notice this situation and.. she frowned.

Her cheerfulness vanished for a moment as she _glared_ at Nemesis for a mere instant before returning the favour by.. hugging my arm close to her.

Yami had decided to sit on the other far end of the couch, placing Tearju between me and her and quite blocking her sight for any 'strange' predicaments.

The movie that was picked was a cheesy romantic comedy that I have never heard off. Possibly something that was originally from this universe and not from where I was from as I found the scenes way too... corny to be considered a good movie.

What was this movie doing in my house and why I hadn't thrown it in the trashbin?

My musing over the annoying elements of this cinematographic disaster continued until the end of it, further ruining my mood as I- "Uh."

I felt Nemesis relaxing as her back relented on my chest and her head got fixed by going under my chin.

Few moments later and I could feel her snoring lightly, clearly she had been bored by the movie too since she felt the need to nap during it.

I decided to not voice this, hopefully no one would have noticed this curious situation until the end of the trash.

As the movie's credits appeared on the TV and everyone started to get up from their seat, Yami was the first one to notice the predicament that had befell upon me.

Red eyes studied the features of the first Transweapon, the girl truly unconscious as she turned to further straddle herself to the chest.

This action made Mea aware of this situation too as Nemesis' feet touched her lap, causing the redhead to jump a little in surprise but soon her blue eyes were directed at her leader.

"She is truly down for the count..." I muttered quietly as she snuggled closer to my chest. "Monopoly?"

The youngest of the still awake trio smiled. "Monopoly."

After few instants spent trying to understand how to move out of the couch without waking up Nemesis and managing to pull her in a hug, we reached back to the table as Mea went back to her room to pick the board game.

As I glanced at the snoring girl, I sighed at the situation and I was glad that Yami had not seen to promptly stomp me for being 'a pervert'. The blonde merely wary about this pesky predicament but doing nothing else but nodding once in my direction.

Tearju was possibly the one that surprised me the most with her reaction, seemingly calm and quiet about this development... making me quite suspicious with her behavior.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

**AN**

**The following hcapter will have the continuation of this little event back in Morti-**_**I mean**_**, Casey's house!**


	15. Family (3)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Family (3)**

* * *

Master Nemesis, one of the greatest antagonists in the To Love-Ru series... was cutely snuggled on my chest.

Mind you, I knew that she was a deadly being that could easily erase the entirety of Sainan Town with a mere action but somehow managed to appear so frail and light to my hold.

Seriously, who thought that making adorable girls in bioweapons was a good idea to start with? Couldn't they had stick to ugly monsters you would never feel guilty to fight against?

If something bad was going to come from Nemesis, I would be incredibly unprepared to deal with it.

Differently from Rito, I didn't have an horde of girls ready to fight for my life and love and frankly I didn't want to get in debt with Gid anytime soon.

We were all sitting back on the table, the girl's form warmed up by the few clean bedcovers I found before sitting back.

She looked incredibly close to a potato-girl within that comfy shell of her and I could see that she was enjoying the situation as her head snuggled on my chest, a sound familiar to a purr leaving her lips.

Mea and Yami were staring with an intense glare at the scene but I highly doubted that it was for the same reasons.

Tearju's reaction was still confusing to see, the usually light-hearted and shy woman appearing so much serious all at once and I hoped I wasn't going to be part of some 'weird' scene.

"She is dangerous." Yami muttered calmly, her red eyes trying so much to not show clear antagonism for the sleeping girl. "Why are you... not minding her antics?"

I blinked at that question. Why I was so permissive to Nemesis? Why I wasn't panicking that she might as well be preparing me for her to use as a pawn.

In the manga she had spent months trying to get hold over Rito and turn him in a servant, just for the mere reason both Mea and Yami cared for him. While I was unsure about the blonde, I was certain the redhead was genuinely worried when I was in a dangerous spot.

At the end of this train of thoughts I found myself unknowing of the very reason and I merely shrugged back at the introvert Transweapon.

"Morti... knows what he is doing." Mea nodded my direction. "I... I am not sure why Neme-chan is doing all of this but.. she seems to be quite harmless right now."

Tuckered up and with a big smile in her face? Yep, the little lady was having a nice nap within the warm prison of cloth. But it was right when I thought that nothing strange was going to happen that I felt something changing below my chin and I glanced down to see.

...

Oh.. my.. GOD!

Two small cat ears of the same color as her hair appeared on her head and her purrs started to get a tiny bit louder.

It was a sight so mesmerizing that my hand was already stroking softly the top of her head, the girl's smile widening just a little more, a blush appearing in her cheeks as visible pleasure started to make her snuggle closer.

The glares intensified and the frown on the woman's face deepened.

What a... situation.

* * *

Momo was restless.

What she had thought was just a one-time situation, of going to sleep alone in her room without even thinking about visiting Rito-san, turned out to be far worse than anything she had ever seen in her months of masterful planning.

Her determination was... shaking? Impossible! She exclaimed from her very core and yet something had changed within her that made the simple obsession she had for the highly-(un)lucky human into something more focused but also less fun.

The mere idea of wandering the night with just a open jacket, even though it was a mere walk through the hallway, reminded her painfully of that dangerous aftermath that had seen her almost freezing to dead if it hadn't been-

She huffed to herself as her mind wandered annoyingly over the intervention that the newest principal had done to save her.

Was Momo mad that it had not been Rito? Just a little but she could hardly blame Morti for being a good man.

Even trying to replace his face with Rito's in her dreams felt _wrong_ for some reason as... it didn't match up with her emotions.

She love Rito-san. That was something that was still there and she would never give up on it.

But Morti was... special. It was more of a friend, less of a crush but... familiar.

His hold, the warmth he had and the soft chidings he would give... Momo felt like she was being reverted to her childhood in those moments.

It reminded her of a easier time, the years when things weren't as weirdly insane but also rewarding by the end of the day.

There were other people that managed through the 'fire' and she would be gifted part of the spoils.

Momo remembered when her dad gifted her a toy castle because she had told him once that she liked this kind of things.

Maybe she had partly disliked it because it didn't fit to her tastes anymore because she had been twelve when he had given it to her but..

His shaky smile, the impatient look of a parent trying to get a positive reaction out of their children. To make them happy and to make their world shine brightly.

She had smiled that time, trying to hide the best she could how forced it had been, but she was happy to see her father nod amusedly her way back then.

And yet the pinkette had long thought those were the last few moments she would need that kind of affection... Morti proved her wrong.

It had been confusing at first, mixing the young man with her dad was something that weirded her a little, but then she realised what was going on thanks to Mikan and Rito.

It was a simple morning as they were enjoying breakfast all together and Momo was feeling a little tired because of some uneasy sleeping when she noticed quite the interesting situation.

When Rito-san was not dealing with Lala or her, his first worry was his little sister as he would offer help to clean the dishes or help around with the chores.

It was something that had been happening for a long time, she had realised, something that she had bypassed by labelling it as another proof of love between the two siblings in her Harem Plan but...

She cared a lot for Morti. It wasn't full-blown love but... she cared a lot.

It was surprising but genuine, it was warm but it didn't made her heart beat the same it did with Rito.

She would always consider both Nana and Lala as her siblings, good sisters...

But she soon understood how good it felt to have an older brother.

It was the solution that better fit in this dilemma, opening up something she had never thought about.

Lala would be there when she needed help but her caring, so nice to feel once in a while, paled a little compared to the one Morti showed.

It was the closeness, being pampered and spoiled with embraces and hugs that... made it special.

The sensation of being seriously safe and... to be able to be a kid once more.

It sounded stupid, Momo mused in her mind, but the world was stupid so why shouldn't she be too once in a while?

She sighed, yawned in her hand and continued to walk towards the address she had got from Mikado, the one that led to Morti's house.

While Momo wanted to merely seek advice about her sudden inability to openly lewd around the young teen, part of her also wanted to hear again from the principal, ready to be spoiled rotten by affection.

Was she addicted by this? Just a little, she would answer with some guilt but... it was so good.

Without wasting further time, the pinkette rose her hand and knocked at the door waiting for someone to answer and open and-

The door opened and... she froze, her pink eyes directed at the blank expression on Monti's face and then below where a familiar cat-eared girl was purring while latched on his chest.

...

It would seem that today was going to be **one of those days**, she thought murderously as she sweetly asked if she could enter and he agreed with a nod.

* * *

**AN**

**I'm super-baaaack! Like, it has been weeks since I last uploaded something from my schedule and... I'm not that much sorry about it.**

**There has been so much going on with RL and Uni that I had to move my attention away from writing, leaving just one or two things going to satisfy my writing obsession.**

**But yeah, I am back and Momo is lovely, happy and quite murderous. Murder-happy!**

**Review Q&A!**

**Lurker****: Something is weird indeed...**


	16. Family (4)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Family (4)**

* * *

Momo was angry, but the reasons behind her current furious state were beyond me.

Sure, I might have been able to gauge properly her reactions just like the other girls that were depicted in the series… but her current foul mood didn't make any sense in that exact moment.

I asked lightly if things were fine at 'home' and she gave a quick reply. "Yes."

Her tone was strained, as if the pinkette was trying to hold back from doing something. Something that wasn't either good nor fine.

At least I can appreciate her capacity to not act without thinking and… for not doing whatever serious action she wanted to do.

I sat back on my previous spot and the two girls and woman greeted Momo.

"Deviluke-san/Momo-san/-chan."

And once more the Devilukean merely nodded lightly in return, Yami roused a frown while Mea blinked in surprise at the tight mood the pinkette was showing.

"Is everything alright, Deviluke-san?" Tearju's direct question seemed to finally break part of the composure the quiet girl had adopted, a light scowl painted in her face as she took the chair beside mine, arm crossed and eyes directed at the table.

"Why is 'she' here?" The query was not what I had expected and thus I kind of tilted my head at that.

I was about to answer when I felt the weight sleeping so close to my chest shift around.

I stared down and… amber eyes stared back.

...Oh?

Half-dazed and still sleepy, Nemesis had her head pressed on my chest, humming softly as she tried to fully break away from the drowsiness.

Finally she yawned, adjusting herself as she turned to stare at Momo. "Oh, Momo-hime is here."

It was right in that moment that I think I got a glimpse of what the pinkette was keeping inside as she glared at the child-like transweapon as she stretched out from the small position she had taken while sleeping.

Her pink eyes showed malicious intent directed at Nemesis, the reasons still unknown, and I was sure I could feel a murderous sensation coming since I was close to her 'target'.

"I think you should move away from Mortimer-san, Nemesis." Yami spoke outloud, catching the tanned girl and the pinkette's attention. The 'antagonist' was about to refuse loudly the request but… her eyes widened a little as she realised something hidden inbetween the blonde's words.

A sudden change in the Devilukean's expression followed right as Nemesis moved out of my lap, taking her bed covers with her as she sit on the other chair beside mine.

Her features softened, her scowl replaced by a tiny, but growing smile and Momo looked relieved by the situation.

"Not that I dislike you being there but… why did you decide to visit, Momo?"

She froze and I blinked as I waited for my answer. My mind wandered about possible lewd situations that could have led the girl to seek me out and… my inner grimace grew stronger by the second.

I mean, we are talking about general To Love-Ru's situations, I am logically more prone to expect lewd moments than non-lewd ones.

"I… I need some advice." I nodded slowly as she paused, an embarrassed look on her face together with the standard blush. "A-About Rito-san."

The mere mentioning of the young man was enough to catch the attention of most of the other females, Nemesis merely frowning at the pinkette.

"I understand that the topic, or something about it is quite embarrassing and… we can move in another room to talk about it- No Yami, I am not going to take advantage of people, stop staring at me like that."

I don't know if it was my tired tone or my wording of my annoyance but the younger blonde had the decency to look away as she seemed flustered… or something like that, I mean how I am supposed to decipher her overall mood if she was this stoic?

Momo tilted her head, thinking about my proposal before nodding. "I-I would like that."

Standing up, I just paused to glance quietly at Nemesis, the girl returned the stare with a confused look.

"You are free to play around, watch the tv and anything else that is lewd in nature, Nem."

She tried to act surprised, the smile twitching in her face kind of ruining the act. "Nem?"

"And no fighting inside the house, nor its proximities. The rule is for everyone."

Cue Mea looking away and following Yami's example.

* * *

I closed the door of the kitchen behind me as I walked and took a seat in the stool in front of Momo's.

She adjusted herself, giving just a quick nervous sigh before speaking.

"I...I think I am sick."

I blinked calmly, tilting my head just a little to show some confusion. "What?"

"I- I don't know! I still want to continue my Harem Plan but- But I find it difficult to approach Rito just like I used to do!"

"Truly? Is it something about his new attitude or-" She interjected quickly, not letting me finish.

"Surprisingly enough no and that is why I am utterly confused about this predicament!"

… "Momo, do you find difficult to approach him… when you want to do 'lewd stuff'?"

She froze, eyes widening at the deduction but I could hardly know much from just that. There was something left unsaid, something important.

"I-I've been feeling a little tired and kind of sleep on my bed, b-but I usually would ignore that for Rito-san-"

"If you had the choice to expose yourself, and by that I mean going full naked, to Rito-san right now, will you do it?"

"N-No-! Wait, I mean-" I raised my hand and she stopped, the pieces of the puzzle finally assembling.

Gone was the usual tease, there was some inner limitation to show her confidence so openly to the boy and she couldn't bring herself to continue with her lewd antics around Rito.

The answer was simple and… confusing.

Momo was supposed to fully explore the possibility that she genuinely loved Rito way later in the story, near the end, and yet the pinkette was already thinking about that predicament.

Maybe it wasn't truly something that happened by the end of the story afterall, especially with how well-hidden some romantic feelings could appear even in Anime. It was a rare case, one that isn't easily recognisable but… it could be in this situation.

"Do you have any suggestions, theories you have made yourself before asking for advice?" My question was met with a fierce nod and I braced myself as she started to tell them quickly.

"I think it is some sickness, maybe I am just tired and require more sleep as I am.. growing up?"

I nodded and gestured her to continue.

"Maybe I just want to tune out from the Harem Plan and enjoy sometime by meeting other peoples." She looked away for a moment. "Maybe getting some friends just like Nana is doing."

"You mean friends that aren't implicated with your plans?" She nodded again and I hummed in agreement. "I do think that it would be something worth considering beyond this case, so I suggest you try and have some separate happiness from the mutual one."

The pinkette paused, looked at me with a desperate look and sighed. "D-Do you know what it might be? What do I have a-and-" She sniffed and I grimaced a little.

"Momo-chan." The honorific seemed to distract her from the tears already falling. "Come here." I spread my arms open and she didn't need to be told a second time to literally jump into my waiting embrace.

I ruffled her short hair and sighed. "What a dummy you are, Momo-chan."

Her face was buried in my shirt, but I easily caught her sobbing twitching a little at the situation.

"There is nothing wrong with you, silly girl. You are just growing up and learning about something interesting of life."

Her head moved up, just her tear-stained pink eyes looking at me. "W-What?"

"When I was your age, I started to get a gist of what real emotions were." I took a brief pause, the memories of high school were kind of a nightmare to bring up. "Not the childish sensations or lack of those… I started to understand what loneliness and friendship were."

"A-And what happened then?"

"I started to care a little to the things around me, I suppose I was quite detached from the world before discovering… happiness." I glanced back at her, a small smile on my face. "You, Momo-chan, have finally achieved something you silently craved for a long time. You **fell in love **with Rito-kun."

"W-What? Bu-But I already was- I don't understand-"

"You started your plan with the intention of making the people that loved Rito romantically achieve happiness and you wanted to join the harem because… you found the first impression endearing, I guess. But it is the fact that you learned about the fullest of both qualities and flaws of the boy, the fact that your attraction for him increased to learning about his relatable character that you… that you truly fell in love with him

"B-But then why would I want to stop with my usual routine-" "Because you are scared of ruining the chances of getting noticed by him."

She blinked in surprise at the quick rebuttal and I sighed wisely. "While teasing of that kind 'might' be acceptable if it is limited to close friends, the same couldn't be said about trying to step up your relationship. You know he doesn't like being overly-teased and… you are adapting to that."

"Oh." Momo hummed quietly, her body relaxing as she sighed tiredly on my chest. "Mhh… can I.. can I nap, Niisan?"

"I.. I wouldn't mind. You have to be emotionally drained and- wait, did you call me 'Niisan'?" I stopped, the girl's eyes closed as she had fallen asleep.

My arms went around her and I stared at the _now open door where Yami, Mea and Nemesis were staring at the scene with mixed reactions._

I was quite surprised when Yami looked mostly confused and not angry at the easy-to-mistake intimate embrace.

Well, I guess today is a good day to deal with this kind of situations…

* * *

**AN**

**Ca-Niisan is now a thing. XD**

**Also this is the last bit of the Family minor arc, next will see a return to school... to some interesting issues.**

****P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin****

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**PrimeOdin:**** I can into fluff!**

**Middernacht:**** I have planned some chapters about Tearju, worry not.**

**DuManHeiu****: I think it's the overall satisfaction of being able to care for something that could easily murder everyone. It's just the daring sensation! XD**

**Yami-Guy:**** Be-cause I cannot just pair people with so little reason. I might break that rule with characters that actually don't end up in the Harem but I have decided that it's going to be a massive family… kinda.**

**Unique:**** I think a story about this kind of genres is best when it isn't focusing too much over the already less-than-important plot and more into the characterisation of people. Also thank you for your kind words.**

**Gender bend****: That sounds actually a fun idea!… then I read the Part2 and I am now morbidly intrigued.. xD**

**Bioweapon family****: More like Tearju is the mother, Morty is the big brother and the rest are the younger siblings. But yes, it is great!**


	17. Back to Work (1)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Back to Work (1)**

* * *

When I had asked Rito to start to put serious effort in keeping himself to fall in lewd situations, I had expected some accidents to happen now and then.

It wasn't that I didn't trust the boy in maintaining the promise of steering away from the unfortunate situations he would once in a while suffer… but nothing had happened.

No unwanted harassment and groping, no Momo pushing for some 'favourable' predicament to advance her Harem Plan and… life was proceeding smoothly.

As I returned back to Sainan High to resume my usual job's quota, I found myself actually enjoying the monotone routine of that day.

Paperwork, Kotegawa asking for some new funds to repair some damaged classroom and Mea reporting in once in a while to chat during mid-lesson pauses.

Nothing out of the ordinary, something I was slowly accepting… but also dreading.

To Love-Ru is hardly capable of keeping a 'stable' situation, non-lewd scenes, for too long. Something big was surely going to happen soon and… I was nervous.

The plot was slightly different, Nemesis being less active in probing for info about Rito Yuuki and she seemed to be… away doing unknown stuff.

Momo looked less interested in continuing her plan but she still pressured her love interest to pursue some lady once a while, maybe just for the sake of winning that bet of ours.

Mea was the one that actually spearheaded an uneasy twist of the story, her different mindset actually stunting some of the key scenes that were meant to happen.

...Goddammit, did my presence change this much the world?

I know, that is an arrogant statement as the only thing being changed was the lifestyle in Sainan Town.

Less lewd, but still as crazily weird as in Canon.

Speaking of crazy and weird, the normal pace of that morning was interrupted by someone I had completely not expected to reach out for me.

I blinked at the smiling girl that is Lala Satalin Deviluke, the long-haired pinkette had asked for a brief chit-chat and I had accepted on the basis she wasn't the one that started the crazy scenes… willingly.

"So how may I help you, Lala-san?"

The girl's smile widened a little more. "I want to know if it was possible to create a Science Club."

… "But we have one already."

Indeed the Science Club was the oldest club in Sainan High's history and it was renowned in town for having furnished the local researchers and chemists for several generations.

"I know but-" She hummed quietly, bringing out a set of papers out of her school bag. "I wish to create an 'advanced' version of it."

I blinked again. "Could you.. elaborate?"

"The current curricula of the club is limited to Natural Science and Mechanical Physics." The girl placed the document with the program of the Club. "And I already tried to petition for an expansion of the existing club but-"

"They refused." I interrupted quietly. She nodded with a hint of sadness.

"So you wish to know if you can create a club and- Umm." I glanced at the paperwork regarding the current school budget and silently cut the number with costs and eventual future requests to fit the classroom to better house the club.

It was doable.

"Currently there are the resources to allow the creation of a new activity-" She seemed ready to celebrate that victory… and I wasn't done yet. "But I still need your guarantee on several requirements for the team.

Green eyes blinked in surprise and Lala's smile twitched. "A-And those are?"

"A teacher to keep an eye on things." I tilted forward a little. "I think Lunatique-san is not supervising any club right now."

She nodded at the advice.

"Then there are the rules about any experiments and inventions. Rules about safety-"

She huffed at the mentioning of that distinct issue and I sighed tiredly. "Lala-san, I am not asking this. If you wish to have this club, you will have to be responsible with your creations."

"B-But it's not my fault that they are a little bit-" "Faulty?" I suggested to the deflating pinkette as she nodded to accept it.

I sighed again, this time staring at the office's phone. "What if… there was someone trustworthy keeping an eye on things?"

She paused. "Someone… trustworthy?"

I nodded and picked the phone. "Someone that has direct experience with the aftermath of some of your creations and is capable enough to do damage control in case of bad situations."

The phone rang for a while and, few moments later, Mikado answered the call. "_Mortimer-san? Do you need something?_"

"Mikado-san. Could you please contact Yami-san and ask her to come in my office? I need to discuss with her about something really important."

There was a brief pause, then the nurse replied. "_It will be done, Mortimer-san._"

The call ended and the Golden Darkness didn't waste more than a few minutes to reach the room.

The blonde seemed surprised to see the smiling Lala Deviluke waving at her as she entered the office and the shorter girl was quick to glance in my general direction for some answers.

"Yami-san, please take a seat." She complied, her questioning glance never faltering as I waited for her to sit.

"Now, the reason why I have asked you to come and join us is… I want you to become the Damage Control officer with the newly-formed Advanced Science Club."

… "What?"

"Lala-san came here to ask for the creation of a new Science club that would cover several other Scientific subjects that the current club doesn't permit in its curricula and, while there are the premises to create it, I need someone to keep an eye for any… issue."

Her red eyes glanced briefly at the Devilukean, the girl shifting a little nervously at the known flaws of her inventions.

"And what I would gain from this?"

"Upping your grade in Science and a generous amount of Taiyakis during the club's sessions."

It was the perfect reward, something that easily beat whatever situations would spark from this decision.

Yami hummed quietly, her head tilting a little as she kept her blank composure-

"I want a headpat too."

… "What?"

Lala's mouth twitched in amusement at that curious development.

Yami, asking for that kind of things? I mean sure, she had seen Momo, Mea and Nemesis ask for that but-

Why?

"I wish to just know how it feels. Nothing more, nothing less."

Oh… now that makes (zero) sense.

"Well..." I gulped nervously as I felt her red eyes staring right at me with some intensity. "I think we are done here." I clapped my hands together just once.

"You both may return to your classes and… return to your lessons."

Lala nodded and giving a quick 'thank you' proceeded to leave the room.

…

…

Why Yami was still sitting there?

"Uhhh..."

She blinked, completely ignoring my confusion and… continued to wait.

"You want the headpat… now?"

She gave a curt nod and I… shrugged. After dealing with so much weird stuff in the recent few days, I was less prone to get scandalized by certain predicaments.

So I walked towards her and started to move my hand towards her head. I paused a moment, seeing her flinch quickly.

The action didn't pass unnoticed but I was confused as of why she would request this if she was not willing to accept this kind of interactions. "I will not hurt you."

Yami blinked, glancing up at me and… she sighed. I let my hand slowly start to ruffling her hair, being cautious to not pull any strand and keeping myself from being too much pushy with my ministrations.

Few moments passed and I felt her slowly tilt towards my chest, her head calmly pressing on me as the blonde closed her eyes with a small smile in her face.

I felt a bit saddened by the fact I spotted

"You know." I muttered quietly. "You should get some rest one of those days."

She tensed, one of her rubies peeking up with an annoyed glint. "Can't… do."

"You can't do because you wish to do it alone or because you don't have someone trustworthy to take the role just for a day?"

She didn't reply at first, enjoying the warmth of the relative closeness. "Mea?"

I blinked, perplexed at her quick deduction, but I still nodded. "Mea."

She sighed and finally stared up. She looked like a tired child.

"And… what should I do then?"

I smiled a little and nodded. "You could enjoy a sleepover with Mikan and I could ask Momo to not… exploit the situation."

She tensed at the idea of that good moment being spoiled by the perverted pinkette but… she shrugged. "I… guess I could take a small pause."

I nodded again and kept quiet for some minutes. It was a simple day of school and I suppose Yami could miss some lesson to rest a little here.

"Is it bad that… I don't want to be a weapon?" My eyes widened

The question felt out of nowhere but I smiled sadly. "No, it is not."

…She relaxed more and I stopped for a moment to pat her, just to properly continue the little embrace that was going there.

"I-Is it bad that I want to be a… normal girl?"

"No." I replied with conviction. "That is actually… right."

She snuggled closer. "Oh."

I was kind of tired this early in the morning and.. I was kind of distracted.

But not enough distracted to not notice the two horns that had now appeared on her head-

I forgot! I totally forgot about that-

Yami tackled me on the floor, her clothes… different but surprisingly enough a far cry from the lewd disposition she had in Canon.

Some skin was being shown, but the clothing was closer to her usual one than her 'True Darkness' one. She looked up, eyes wide open and a big, happy smile on her face.

"Oniichan~!"

I would have never thought this nickname could bring this much dread to my heart.

_Why can't I have a normal day in this new life?!_

* * *

**AN**

**I bet no one thought about this one being pulled this early but… no, I am not skipping events. I just replaced this one with the ones that preceded it.**

**Why True Darkness is now here? In the original material, Rito is hardly the one that interacted much with Yami on an emotional POV. It is Mea and Mikan that pushed Yami to doubt her nature as a Transweapon. The 'peace of mind' at the realization that she can be something else, that she can be simple teenager, trigger Yami's true form.**

**But it isn't the same True Darkness, why? The craze mind of the True Darkness is childish. The strongest and most meaningful sensation brings out her main directive. In this case Casey's brotherly kindness sparked in Yami the need to understand family. Sure, Tearju is motherly enough but the sore spot of her 'betrayal' is something that deters Yami from fully accept this new situation. Casey is new, he behaves in a non-lewdly way and… she finds herself challenged by his constant need of self-improvement that the new principal had pushed her into.**

**She already consider him a brother? Logically speaking, no. Yami is filled by doubts and is unaware about how family truly works. I mean, the only family she knows about is the Yuukis and… I would remind you all that she knows how Mikan finds herself in '****odd'**** situations with her brother. Expect lots of 'weirdness' next chapter.**

**SCHEDULE IS GOING TO CHANGE. I HAVE LOTS OF STORIES AND I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE THINGS GOOD FOR ME AND YOU ALL!**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

* * *

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Yojiba: Here is more, this time it's Yami-chan!**

**Romerolaguado: Something about that is planned. Just not now that there is a 'minor' crisis.**

**Genderbend part3-3,5: I understand the potential and I kind of wonder why the original author didn't make some manga chapters about that possibility. It is kind of limiting if it's only Rito (actually there is the Ren and Ran situation too). I will think about it once I have some space in my schedule (my new one is going to be updated in the bio soon).**

**Lucifer Tokisaki: Thank you!**

**Relationships: I will add something similar after this small arc and it will have also a third individual giving chase. XD**

**NazgulBelserion: I might change the rule because I see people interested in that. Still, I will not take girls from the original 'harem' because there is a good part of readers that would like this to not divert too much from Canon. I understand your opinion about Rito and that is why I plan for him to improve and 'become a man' (Kind of difficult when you get genderbent once in a while).**

**DarkDrawerJ: Thank you!**

**Guest (Chapter 16): Because of exams I w**as updating very rarely and… I will update it soon.


	18. Back to Work (2)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Back to Work (2)**

* * *

You know, when I had thought that today would have been a 'normal' day I was expecting to deal with just some of the usual antics from one Rito Yuuki and, Gods must hate me, the situation was paradoxically centered around me.

Not that I am trying to appear like some egocentric moron with protagonistic tendencies but after finding myself to deal with some curious and unexpected situations with part of the main cast one had to start to think for any possibility. Like how lucky I was being right now with the insanity happening before my eyes.

Yami's Darkness mode was not something that one should scoff at or be close to, especially with the destructive potential this form had. World-busting capacity is no joke when you are literally few feet- scratch that, said powerful entity is hugging you and snuggling her head close to your chest like some affectionate cat.

...I have to admit, the horns were kind of helping with visualizing the scene- BUT THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT!

I was glad that she was somehow donning a kind of clothing different from the extremely fan-serviced one she was known to have in this form, maybe it was because said form wasn't fully formed or, even worse, I was dealing with a different level that not even the Manga had not shown.

Still the situation was far from the Defcon 1 predicament and Yami seemed to be less obsessive with the reason that caused the transformation to happen, which was me I remind you all, and I have yet to see her react anything aggressive other than being overly-affectionate and uncaring of the intimacy of hugs and embraces.

The sound that started to rise from her mouth did remind the purr I had heard before this all started, but it seemed less restrained. She was not trying to hold back her emotions and that was healthy and worrying.

Healthy because someone that was usually as stoic as the blonde needed to have moments of release from that much limitation with her own emotions, bottling up only ended up to bring some unpleasant outbursts when certain buttons were pressed.

Worrying because it meant that anything that would remotely be considered a 'pest' or a 'pervert' was going to be utterly eliminated without much hesitation from Yami. The girl had yet to show an obsessive behavior, but she had the power to have some explosive reactions if I didn't keep a close eye on her.

At least I wasn't dealing with that kind of… tentacles/tendrils she had been fond to use back in the Canon version. That whole notion was enough to bring some unpleasant PTSD nightmare fuel from non-descript comics. I blinked back to reality as I saw the girl's golden locks wrap around us and… _forming a large red sweater. _

"Uh?" Red eyes blinked mirthfully at my confusion and she giggled at the dumb face I was possibly making right now.

"You were shivering. So I thought you were cold and..." Indeed she shifted even closer, eyes closing as she hummed pleased at the warm she was feeling from the closeness. I admit it was quite cozy for a sweater, the material wasn't itching on my skin and it was quite warm too-

No, it's a trap! I need to stay up and… deal with this situation without triggering the metaphorical and literal bomb currently enjoying the entire situation the best she could. Now that I thought about it, Yami was slowly resembling Nemesis with her pushy but moderate attitude in creating those situations.

While I would have been happy to deal with this in less-formal places, I was currently working and, if I had to be honest, there was something lacking from the similar pattern. It was the fact I do have THE gun pointed at my head if I started to 'behave wrong' around 'Yami-imouto' and I didn't have anyone keeping things stable.

I wasn't suited for defusing this kind of stuff, especially when it was Planet-Buster individuals that we are talking about. She blinked, staring up with inquisitive red eyes and I calmly looked down to met her waiting gaze.

"Ne Cas-nii, do you have something we can do here?" She asked with a child-like tone. Yami looked bored, but far from the snappy childish situation a parent had to deal with little kids. I had the chance to further extend the opportunity for someone (hopefully someone meant to deal with this kind of situations) to arrive and get me out of that hot spot.

Just as I was about to mention the copy of Monopoly Mea had left in her desk, the door of the office opened slowly to make way to… Kotegawa. The strict girl seemed to be muttering something about a 'bunch of perverts' when she stopped to stare in growing shock at the scene in front of her, contemplating what the heck was going on in that room.

I blinked as Yami, slowly turned her head to look at the human girl and I felt like I had to defuse this situation the smoothest way possible. Using the classic 'It is not what it looks like!' response would led to two unpleasant situations.

One, I would give the worst impression to the professional girl and shatter whatever trust I had managed to build upon mere task-managing her work around the school, possibly ending up to get some beating in the near future and being permanently stigmatized as a pervert.

Two, Yami reacting abruptly at my statement and thinking it was referring to the caring side I had shown until now. While I was still unsure if or not this form the blonde had taken was different or just half-way to the full Darkness mode, I was unwilling to see if by 'telling a lie' I would trigger the dangerous form.

Even keeping quiet would just led to some chaotic outcome, the Transweapon possibly keeping focused on Yui and thinking that, as a threat to her 'peace with her Oniichan', she should be 'removed' from… the world.

Seeing that this situation required some tact and impressive knowledge to avoid getting my request of help to be noticed by the girl sitting on my lap, I had one way to get through the serious individual that was Yui Kotegawa.

"Kotegawa-san, could you please inform Student #248 to go immediately to the Nurse and request about the conditions of Student #132? I forgot to notify this to her before."

Eyes widened at the IDs that I had just given her, knowing that only someone like her would be able to recognize the numbers to the rightful names after she had spent few days memorizing the list of the entire student body. 248 was Mea, while 132 was Yami.

The request was fairly simple if it reached the redhead without an issue. Go to Mikado and get her to see if they could help with Yami. Said girl hummed annoyed at the hesitant-looking girl, which showed a possible escalation if I didn't press the latter to leave.

"Kotegawa-san, go. Now!" The stern tone seemed to snap Yui out of her surprise and with a quick nod, she withdrew from the room, closing the door behind her as she rushed to complete the important task I had just given her. Hopefully help will arrive soon, I thought foolishly.

I felt a painful tug at my hand, Yami frowning angrily at it before sighing tiredly. "Why is she that much stiff, always ruining good moments." While I would agree in some circumstances, I think I would hardly classify this as one of my good moments here. Still red eyes moved away from the hand and back to my face, a serious expression in her face.

I blinked, she blinked.

**Growl**

My eyes widened as Yami relented a sheepish look as she tilted her head adorably. "I am hungry~."

Gulping nervously, I tried to reach for the bag on the desk with some snacks but was stopped by the blonde, still smiling happily. "I want Ice Cream." She claimed calmly and I started to sweat nervously.

"B-But isn't it a little early for that-" "I want Ice cream." She repeated with a stronger note, ignoring my pleas as I felt the large sweater transforming into a… barrel? What the heck was she planning to do- Oh?

She giggled and soon the barrel launched out of the window, golden tendrils moving it through the air and, once we landed, through the land. Entertained giggles filled my ears as we rushed away from Sainan High and deep in the city.

I was shaking nervously within the confines of the large, wood container and the girl once more interpreted it as a form of cold, squeezing her arms around my torso as she tried to bring heat with her closeness.

Sadly for her, I was not feeling cold or even winded by the situation. I was feeling the most dreadful at the thought that now people were going to notice this situation and increasing the overall pressure on me.

Jeez, can I get a normal day?!

* * *

Momo sighed tiredly as she finished writing down the last section of words in the blackboard in her notebook. Classes were starting to get quite boring when her planning was this much unmotivated after the recent development she had encountered while approaching Rito.

While she had masterfully studied the boy earlier that year to get a perfect understanding of his routine, the pinkette had grown less concerned in keeping her data updated after the sudden will-induced change in the teen's personality.

Like, she had been completely surprised to learn that Rito had been successful in joining the gardening club as he showed his experienced green thumb to the fellow students that loved this hobby.

A step that endeared her even more to the boy, bringing up the detail that she found relatable on him but she had ignored until now. How could she have forgotten that he was good with plants, especially with how Celine was close to him?!

It was a strange hit to her 'flawless' understanding of Rito and… the fact the words from Mortimer were ringing more and more in her head every moment she spared to glance at the boy… it was quite distressful.

Things had been easy until now, never she had felt this much nervous to try and truly make steps in completing her Harem plan until now…

She was afraid that, if the principal's words were true, she was going to lose her chance to… be truly happy with someone she could consider ideal to have by her side. Her heart ached while trying to push this thought aside as she knew… he was right.

He had been right from the very first time he had told her to not go down that lonely road and… she still went forward, knowing it was all wrong, knowing that this was hardly going to bring her anything but regret.

Why? Because sometimes one has to sacrifice their happiness to make everyone else happy.

Was this going to be easy? No, it wasn't going to be easy. Not even trying to scoff at the ever-growing sense of self-disappointment at this selfless act didn't bode well with her idea of being a good person.

She was not meant to be happy, especially when_ that_ had happened back in Deviluke. Her sisters had the best chance to finally end with the best results with Rito and… she will wait, maybe she will met someone that cares the best if she cannot still digest the idea of truly sharing the boy and-

**CRASH**

Pink eyes widened when Momo saw Mea jump out of the window, rushing towards… _a large buddle of blond hair moving a large barrel?_

She blinked in surprise at the scene and Nana called for the redhead, her voice falling deaf as the girl continued to give chase to… Yami? Why would Mea be this much urged to do this kind of actions when-

Wait, where did that bundle emerge? Sure, it had come from the building but… the Deviluke traced a possible path to the floor above, this side being the same where _Mortimer's office faced with its lone window._

…

…

Oh- Oh no!

She was about to rush to the door of the classroom and try to pinpoint the kidnapped principal when she was forced to stop, a hand preventing her from moving away from her chair. It was small, soft and tanned.

She grimaced as the familiar giggle of Nemesis echoed in her mind. "Momo-hime, were you trying to join this little family quarrel, weren't you?"

The little girl walked and stood in front of her small desk, a small smile in her face and… a strange glint in her eyes. It wasn't the usual malicious note of deception that foreshadowed some antics from the original Transweapon, but one of… nervousness?

"You see, Momo-hime, I am a very patient lady in many circumstances and this one isn't any of those. So I will be quick and ask you this." She paused, her smile dropped as she stared seriously in her pink eyes. "What do you truly think of Casey Mortimer?"

… "W-What?"

"You flaunt so much that you are merely close friends and deny any possible suggestion to something stronger but… I can feel it." She sighed. "I can feel something intense, nothing the same level as you feel for that foolish Yuuki mind you, but something that is very close to."

"Nothing romantic, but also nothing even remotely close to a normal family and… I want the truth."

"W-Why should I even tell you?" The Devilukean asked defiantly. "I am e-entitled to keep my thoughts to myself-" "And you are wrong about that."

… "What?" The small girl huffed at the second 'what'.

"Everyone thinks that there is a right to privacy and while this can be applied to those with equal power and standing, you and I are far from equals. I am stronger and I have the ability to take some peeks at your mind but… I wish to hear this from you. Why are you interested in him?"

… "I…" I don't know, she wanted to reply but also she felt like that would be a grand lie. Not that she minded lying to the dangerous mastermind, but she felt like the lie would leave her… confused, wronged by her own consciousness and… she muttered a reply.

"I care for him."

It wasn't 'love', it wasn't 'like'. It was 'care'.

Even through she had doubted for so long that Casey was there to sabotage her 'plans' and maybe even mess with her studies but… it hadn't been the case. Every time she was frail, at her lowest, he was there to bring her up and away from that small pit of sadness she had slowly been drowning it. It was a strange idea, to be sad when her mission was about love and… it still worked.

The embraces, the kind words of advice and the warmth it would all brought to her. The cool wind of apathy tended to vanish the moment he would suggest her a new way to tackle her issues and… she was happy. She felt happy and… she didn't want that sensation gone.

She didn't want to let go of Casey and… it was confusing.

"Because you are lying to yourself." Nemesis replied at her inner questioning, making her eyes widen in surprise at the fact she knew about it. "Mixing truth with a fake title is a terrible, **terrible** way to deal with this kind of predicaments and…"

She paused. "I guess I will let go for now. Tell you what, you will tell him the truth once this is all solved."

A portal of dark-matter appeared in front of them and the pinkette blinked with some doubt painted in her face. With a resolved sigh, she jumped onto it together with Nemesis, hearing few echoing words as she traveled through space.

**But remember something important, Momo-hime. I have forgiven your lie because I care **_**for him**_**, not for you. Lie to me again and I will end you, even with Gid himself declaring a crusade on me.**

**Tell him the truth and you shall be free~**

Colors and light returned to her as she found herself staring at Yami and Mea staring at each other, cuts spread across their bodies and clothes. The large wood basket showed the familiar head of the principal but…_ he was bleeding._

_**Why was he bleeding?**_ Something snapped within her and, without hesitation and ignoring the redhead's warnings, Momo rushed at the blonde transweapon.

The battle of hearts (and Oniichans) has truly began!

* * *

**AN**

**I had been debating whatever I should actually bring Momo in the second 'harem' (because I hardly think it will end in a real harem anyway) and I found a good compromises between doing it and not doing it. What it is? It isn't love… yet. The only thing I can suggest is… Momo is in High School and this kind of stuff is quite frequent to happen in this period of a teenage life, both males and females.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**NeiroDOA****: I know but I have so much choice with this and… it will be fun to make it all fit together. To make things logically coherent and… crazy.**

**DarkDrawerJ****: Thank you!**

**Yojiba****: Lots of strange situations, innuendos, revelations and resolutions!**

**Lezaroth****: The reason the change is that quick is motivated by the fact the one causing it is making it properly. Not just a push or a pat, but literally throwing people in the right path. Is it a bit forceful in a normal situation? Yep, but this is To Love-Ru and… things are ever-increasingly insane.**

**Halo****: I've planned to do something similar with DxD (or maybe ZnT) and I AM doing something similar in my fiction on SB (Living Bot) with Evangelion. Funny hint: I am 'fixing' Shinji mid-show. (Third Impact? Let's make a Second Impact and a half!)**

**Deepak Singh Chauhan:**** Thank you!**

**Relationships:**** :)**


	19. Back to Work (3)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Back to Work (3)**

* * *

It had taken years for Momo Belia Deviluke to carefully seal away that particular bit of her personality that she had learned to despite. Years of self-discipline, years of strong endurance and… her hobby helped in making all of this possible.

A sweet girl, she was considered nowadays, a model girl that many of her fellow females strive to become and a smart individual that got some pleasant proof back to her room to certify her intelligence. A hard-worker, sometimes even labeled an overly-generous with her selfless being.

All good points that helped to build an excellent character that the world could enjoy to have around and living happily. Sadly there is a balance for everything, even good things.

The pinkette could remember her own mother drilling the concept of stability and duality on her, Nana and Lala. The idea that the whole existence is reigned by the principle of 'good' and 'bad', of 'happy' and 'sad'. The contraries lived to clash everyday for the sake of making life continue in an endless circle of the unknown and of a bottomless abyss.

If there is some good in someone, then said individual will have to deal with some bad parts of themselves one way or another. Addictions, loneliness and self-hatred. The most glaring flaw one could suffer is when said terrible retaliation is born from within, a shard of the multiple fragments of one's personality.

Momo was part of that restricted circle of people. While Lala and Nana had taken the least dangerous traits from their fathers, the usually calm girl had been cursed with the King's inner ruthlessness and, while Gid had the years and the experience to sharpen his temper to best suit his needs, his daughter was left to deal with sudden bouts of anger in her childhood.

Small cases, no one ever got hurt by the end of those days… except that very time that made her question the honesty she held for herself. While it was far known that the three heiresses had been home-schooled by their mother, there was a small story that went beyond the known details.

A story about a back-firing attempt from their mother to get the children to learn about the real world by sending them to a private school in Deviluke. The plan was well-thought by both the parents, hesitations worked out calmly as the issues that would come with the predicament wouldn't be anything less than difficult to overcome. But Sephie and Gid were the 'best' beings in the universe for good reasons.

Pink eyes mirthfully challenged the blackboard of the classroom as the math equation left Momo curious about its solution. Curiosity was something that had been driving her early discoveries and studies, about what made things possible, even those that are to be deemed abstract.

A prodigy with several subjects, much like her two siblings, and her grades were eagerly flaunted to the palace either to Zastin or to her mother when she was home. The achievements, the rewards and the inner sense of gratifications were showing her an oddly refreshing lifestyle that would follow for the rest of her life.

Episodes of anger decreased as a full year of genuine inner peace passed… and then things went downhill. Bullies weren't uncommon, but none would dare to approach her because of her pretty looks and 'frail' body. All boys would hardly follow up a prank against someone this kind and cheerful and that had been why none had truly pushed for any ill actions against her.

But in her illusive zenith, Momo forgot that the class had its own group of female bullies. 'Rich' girls behaving pettily with everyone and everything. With the pinkette surpassing them in every subject they had pompously announced their ambitions to dominate, their patience started to thin as they started to plan ways to hurt the 'commoner' daring to stand up 'above her betters'.

At first the pranks were mostly harmless, pens and erasers disappearing from her desk and only irritating Zastin for the frequent need of buying more school equipment. Then the escalation continued to further grow as entire notebooks were stolen and 'people' started to trip her for no reason as she walked through the school's hallways.

A minor spark of anger surged within her, making her show just a glare or two for the sake of intimidating the girls back to proper behaviors. They took it as a challenge.

It had been a full year since Momo had explored the beauty of Botany, having self-proclaimed her duty to try and get her first plant to flourish with her renowned green thumb. Time had passed and a beautiful rainbow rose had bloomed from her efforts. It was her pride, something that further cemented her need to persist with the pleasant and calm gardening.

The teacher had called her to the blackboard to solve the umpteenth mathematical problem with her swift reasoning and delivery. An easy good mark, she had assumed as she picked the chalk to write down the process that had fermented on her mind.

She realized that something was completely wrong the moment her hair felt wet, a sudden explosion of water crashing onto her head, dirt and something else seeping in her wet pink locks. Momo didn't even bother to stare up at that point to know what it was, nor to turn to look back to her classmates as only the 'giggles' of the culprits echoed in the silent classroom.

The nice way had failed, much to her dismay and… **she turned around**.

Few hours later, the school was invaded by firefighters as most of the building had caught fire almost instantly, no one truly getting wounded or hit by the flames as they all evacuated the place. The pinkette was one of the first ones to leave for the palace, locking herself in her room for a full day.

No lunch, nor dinner, her belly grumbled as she punished herself for that terribly rash reaction. She could have spared those innocents in that room but… the look of fear at her 'hard-work' only burned further in her brain, hot tears threatening to never stop as she sobbed on her pillow.

It was hurting, her mind was hurting. And then the pain disappeared as a soft hand caressed her quietly. A kind note entered her despairing soul as she found some solace.

"Now, now, there is no need to be sad, my little flower." The nickname Mama had given her… Momo sniffed as she was moved to her lap, hours passed silently as she enjoyed some more inner peace away from the dreadful hold of guilt.

It was a nice pause from the harsh reality, one that blessed her with some clarity as her mother bestowed her some words that she would never mention ever again.

"You are a good person, little Momo. Always trying to bring happiness to everyone's life and barely seeing how frail your own mood is..." The child could feel the understanding smile above her and she felt her cheeks burning with a happier glow. "But I think this terrible sensation is duly warranted. You have done something horrible and… you are too much of a good person to be glad that this happened, am I right?"

She stilled, eyes widening at the wise words as the mortification returned to her mind and she felt her mood deflate at the reminder.

"Do you want to be pardoned?"

O-Of course she wanted that, Momo had wanted to exclaim but couldn't as her throat was aching from the continuous crying. A giggle filled her mind as her mother took her in her arms.

"Then we could go and see what we could do about this."

They left the room and the pinkette slowly started to turn to a hermit-like state for some time, focusing more on steeling her own temper on her mother's kindness and benevolence, to try and become the best diplomat in the Empire.

Years passed, they found a new life on Earth and, just as she had expected to finally enjoy the best of her high school years-

**Casey Mortimer was bleeding.**

Those few words summarized the cause of the sudden chaos snapping away her sense of logic and selflessness. Her mind devolved away from her achievements as her bloodthirsty self was called upon to face the greatest threat. Diplomacy was a failure against a dangerous juggernaut like Yami.

Adaptability was written in her 'code', making the transweapon one of the fiercest enemies one could face in the Universe. Sadly for the surprised blonde as she saw the pinkette disappear in a sound-shattering blur, **Devilukeans were so far the scariest monsters life could deal against you.**

The punch hit her square on her face, red eyes widening even more as her nose broke and then fixed quickly. The ground behind them cracked at the pressure and Yami lost control over the tendrils keeping together the basket holding the wounded human.

Another rapid gust of speed followed her as she picked the principal and safely put him on the ground, far away from her opponent. Seeing this, Golden Darkness narrowed her eyes in barely-restrained fury as her hair formed several large fists, ready to pummel the pinkette on the floor.

Momo didn't flinch at the development, merely glancing to her objective as he kept being unresponsive and unconscious. Her anger boiled beyond what she had planned as her limitations over her natural strength continued to fade more and more.

Her brain was on a losing fight with her primal instinct of protection and possession. The passion within her core continued to beat louder than anything she could muster to stop this from further escalating.

_She cocked her fist, channeling a large amount of energy behind the hit…_

**It was time to draw some blood!**

The powerful pressure erupting from her punch was massive. Not the usual 'angry pat' she would give when irked by someone or something talking badly of her Harem Plan. Cement fully melt as the impact fully shattered whatever structure Yami had tried to form against her, sending her fly right to one of the distant on the closest building, fifty meters away.

She waited few more moments, her ragged breathing reigning for a while in the silent area. A smile painted her face as she slowly approached… **him.**

Yes! He was hers, all of him! No one was going to contest her claim with her brutal demonstration and she crouched, knelt and then moved her mouth close to his neck.

"**Miiiiiiine~-!**" She barely had enough time to jump up and away from a powerful blast of a… _blaster connected to Mea's hair._

**That treacherous bitch!**

Her battlelust rekindled, pushing her to engage the redhead in a swift engagement… but the second transweapon proved to be far more difficult to face. Her kick was easily intercepted by several steel-like tendrils that proceeded to slam her mightily on the ground. The noise and the pain fueling even more her desire to win.

**No pain, no gains!**

Her free leg twisted as it slammed strongly on the exposed side of her enemy, blood flying out of her mouth as parts of her ribs were utterly crushed to dust by the power behind the kick. The regeneration was quick, far quicker than the pinkette liked it to be.

**Creativity was needed!**

Still recoiling from the hit, Mea had left her hold over Momo's leg, giving her the chance of readjusting her stance and proceed to chop at her neck. The crunch that followed was somewhat unpleasant, but it gave her more time to properly deal with the pest once for all.

She had stayed her hand when the redhead had tried to poison what was **hers** and now she was going to met her end by her hands!

In fact both palms went to grasp the hurting neck of girl, pressing onto it as the transweapon's arms tried with her entire being to push her away. But she wasn't a Devilukean and that was just getting some little time out of a one-sided fight-

A blink, that was what Momo managed as she was sent soaring in the air, part of her uniform shredding at the intensity of the sudden attack. Eyes wide with awed fury, the pinkette glanced at the very tanned girl that had brought her in to help **him!**

Another traitor? **Yes, she wanted Casey only for herself!**

A roar echoed across Sainan as the Devilukean recovered from the strike and directed her fall towards the waiting Nemesis, an infuriating grin on her deceitfully child-like face. Another blink, her surprise returned as she saw through her tactic.

Black holes? Now that was something that she had almost forgotten and… Momo hummed irritated as she made contact to the ground earlier, bringing herself on some stable footing before facing the original Transweapon. Out-experienced and possibly out-powered in this matchup, her legs were shaking at the input of blood pumping through her body.

Her heart was beating like mad as a devious grin spread on her face. The rush of new energy revitalized her efforts, her tenacity only doubling at the new challenge as she felt her inner Devilukean side emerge to the fullest at the greatest fight of her life.

Was this what her father had told about them when they were young? The intoxicating need to bring the strongest to dust for the sake of a personal need? She could see the parallels and… Momo giggled happily as she punched the ground.

Cement exploded and Nemesis blinked in surprise at the unexpected move, her footing losing just a moment as her black hole projections collapsed before the magnitude of such a punch. She gulped nervously as she felt some doubt that she could keep up a serious confrontation with the daughter of Gid Lucione Deviluke.

Wings formed behind her back as the girl tried to get away from the pinkette but- **CRUNCH**

Her eyes widened in wonder as she felt her entire chest giving up, the closed palm striking her right in the middle of her torso. The deadly glare sending shivers through her damaged spine as she was brought back on the floor… painfully so.

A groan left her mouth as her body started to repair the hurting sections but… the princess was already upon her. A life-threatening situation, she had not expected. Amber eyes glowed in relief as the berserking girl was deflected away from a golden punch.

Yami looked worse to wear as she snarled at the downed Deviluke.

Her clothes were ripped apart, only few strands covering her modesty barely standing against the absurd odds of wind and sheer strength. She seemed to have recovered and… Mea was back on her feet, shaking just a little at the insane pacing this brawl was getting onto.

Too quick, things were moving too quick.

But Momo didn't seem even winded by the presence of the three transweapons ready to fend her off. Feral and deranged, her expression was the complete opposite of what she had initially thought the girl to be like. Gone was the kind and simple veil that covered the strong beast they were facing.

If Nemesis had to be truthful, if this was what the untrained daughter of the Emperor could bring up in a fight, then her plans to fight Gid himself were delusional at best. The girl was a monster and… she sighed, this was getting out of hand and she couldn't get herself to stop shaking at this point.

Today wasn't her day, that was now a clear-as-the-sky fact.

"Momo!" The glares broke off as several people finally reached the proximity of the battle. Nana looked to be the most distraught at the sight she was presented with, following close behind Lala and Rito.

The unstable pinkette paused at the latter, eyes fixed on the boy as she seemed to be… thinking about something? It was few moments, then her face showed a devious smile, a representation of malicious joy.

"Rito-san…" She called with a somewhat mocking tone. "What are you doing here~?"

The teen seemed surprised at the question and gave a quick look to Lala- "I am speaking to you, you silly baka~."

Gulping nervously, his eyes returned to Momo. "I… I am here to save you, Momo!"

She raised a confused brow as the Deviluke gauged the words. "'Save me', Rito-_san_." She sighed and looked away. "To think I was expecting-no."

Her smile was gone, like a mask being lifted away to reveal her inner emotions to the worlds. A scowl ruled and chills went to everyone at the sight of such cold demeanor.

"You wish to 'save me'… while also ignoring me." She hummed mockingly and then nodded. "It would seem my early consideration of you was wrong as I had rightfully suspected."

Rito blinked at the rebuttal. "W-What?"

"You are a caring friend, Rito-san. A good one that makes people around you comfortable and happy." Momo paused a moment, then sighed. "But you are terrible with emotions _a little more intense_."

She straightened up. "You don't care about nobody but Onee-sama and Haruna-san. The other girls can get their hearts broken." Another pause. "You fear the 'talk' about this kind of topics, that is why you dislike me in the deepest."

"N-Now Momo, that is not true-" Lala tried to mediate… but this wasn't her sweet and understanding sister. The pinkette on her stead merely scoffed. "Tell me one time he genuinely thought about dealing with the other attractions towards him."

Pink eyes moved to Yami. "Did you ever thought of what his indirect actions will cause to Mikan-san, Yami?"

The blonde froze at the familiar name and seemed to think about this.

"But I will honest about this, so we can all be happy once for all." The Berserk Deviluke's face went blank. "I don't care."

… "Momo, w-what are you-"

"I don't care, Nana. I don't care that he is going to try and run away from something as serious as several girls' staking their heart for him. It's unfair and painful to even watch from the sides." Finally the smile returned, this time softer and more mature. "But Casey?"

She giggled. "Casey is conscious that people 'care' for him that way. I've seen him trying to mitigate what was supposedly going to end in a terrible bickering, just like this one… **and he is trying. HE CARES!**"

Her breathing went labored just a moment. "He could go along Rito's way of solving his romantic issues… but he doesn't. While he might scared to get in the crossfire, that fear is surpassed by the need of keeping everyone happy."

Momo stared at the ground. "Just like I do."

"So you want beyond his admiration, Momo-hime?" Nemesis quipped at the silent pinkette.

"I want him." She boasted quickly. "But how? I don't know. Things are just… confusing and… I want him."

"But why wait for your inner self to break out? Why not before-"

"**Because I don't want to hurt him.**" Momo's blood lust latched on her voice, a poisonous return to the surprised Transweapon. "I…** I want him to care for me.**"

Yami stumbled a little as her horns slowly receded. "I..." Her face turned somber. "I can see it."

"Truly, Yami-san? You 'can see my inner struggle'? **Can you!?**"

**Pat**

Her body went still as a familiar hand went through her hair. "I can."

Thunderous silence ruled Momo as she slowly turned around to see a standing Casey Mortimer. He was smiling.

"Y-You are awake?"

He snorted. "Of course I would wake up after the third earth-shattering punch. Do you think I am such a heavy sleeper, Momo-chan?"

Her cheeks flared in embarrassment and happiness. The reprimand left her pouty but the nickname tingled her chest pleasantly.

"I… I did not?"

He chuckled. "I- I bet you did not." He coughed in his hand and then shrugged. "I guess you finally learned what happens when you keep everything inside."

… "W-What?" Her pink eyes widened in utter shock.

"Do you remember when I told you about the 'dangers' of going through the path of making everyone's happy? Did you ever question why I truly drilled upon the idea that it wasn't healthy to the least?"

She wanted to protest, to defend the very idea she had abandoned on the spot… but the patting was getting on her mind and everything was starting to get fuzzy. Adrenaline was leaving her body and her eyelids were starting to get heavy.

"B-But then-" Momo didn't get to finish her sentence, falling on the waiting arms of the principal as sleep took her fully. Snoring on his chest, Casey merely sighed at the sight.

"_We will talk later, when things are better, you silly girl_." She didn't give a sign of having heard him, merely snuggling closer to his chest as she slowly got lulled away by his heartbeat.

"W-What was that?!" Nana finally exclaimed from the collective shock of the crowd around the destroyed area. Her eyes were aimed at the principal but there was no foul emotion in them as she was genuinely stomped at what had just happened.

"Something… I think it's best I will explain on a safer place and..." He sighed while looking back at the drooling pinkette. "And a place where to get her to receive some proper sleep."

_**The battle for Onii-chan concluded in a ….draw!**_

* * *

**AN**

**While I might have intensified her a little, this 'Yandere-ish' Momo is actually canon. The reason why she is so much more prone to violence compared to her canon self will be explained in the next chapter by Casey himself.**

**True story: I was a kid that reacted violently back in kindergarten-early elementary school. Bullies would bring out the worst from me and… then I got a talk from my mother. It wasn't the same 'diplomatic' hand from Sephie, but a stern lecture and reminder of what a good person is. The fear of becoming a real 'baddie' was what literally turned me from extrovert to introvert overnight. Irony-wise, I love the villains nowadays (I blame psychological movies with detailed antagonists on them!)**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Padoru Padoruuu****: If I have to be honest, I was thinking of doing that several chapters ago. Then I decided to switch up my style and bring up some relatable content in and… I think I aimed correctly. It is kind of helping dealing with life. Somehow.**

**Theberg****: Nope, only headpats can!**

**The Inquisitor****: Nyet!**

**Guest (Chapter 6)****: Would you believe it that someone actually reviewed one of my stories as Macho Man? But I think Casey's built allows him only RKOs and other medium-built moves.**

**Guest (Chapter 8)****: Dude, fire hardly work on someone that resisted a Super Kamehameha-level punch in Canon.**

**Twitch****: Too late!**

**Guest A****: Yousa spooky witch?! But seriously I had not expected to end the fight with headpats.**

**Genderbend Part 4****: I think he hated doing Fan Service. He might like some ecchi but from my basic understanding of this individual, I think he was fed up of too much skin-scenes. I mean, he is working on the manga for 'Darling in the Franxxx' where the ecchi is much less evident that TLR.**

**Guest B****: Yep. And Yep!**


	20. Back to Work (4)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Back to Work (4)**

* * *

The Yuuki household was quiet that afternoon as Momo quietly snored, hugging one of the pillows in her bed to her chest, blissfully unaware that few rooms away a small reunion about her was happening.

Obviously I was still recovering with losing some blood during the two rampages, but I managed to stay awake while I waited for the rest of the occupants in the living room to regain some silence. The room was filled to the brim with people, both residents and friends to the sleeping pinkette, everyone focusing their attention right at me as they waited for me to speak.

With a sigh, I decided to finally address the questions of the large group of students there. "Ok, we will start with Nana, Lala and Rito as I wish to begin with those that are the closest with Momo." Some murmuring interested the crowd, nothing overly chaotic but still enough to usher me to look at the extrovert Deviluke, the twin looking unsure what to ask about her sister.

I bet it was because… this situation was unique. Nana was completely oblivious to what had just happened with her sister, having never seen her behave this aggressively and with such little notice. It was shocking and that shock was evident in her face.

"W-What-No, why did M-Momo do this?" The girl spoke with some difficulty, a nervous gulp later I replied her simple query.

"I can only assume about her motivations, but I can say that Momo-san was _urged_ by the situation to react accordingly to the threat in front of her-"

"N-Not that! I mean, why she was this strong and-" She paused as she felt an hand squeezing softly at her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Lala giving her an understanding smile and… Nana sighed. "Just… how did she do all of that?"

I blinked and stared at my hands. "Momo-san… inherited your father's strength and mentality."

Lala lost her smile almost immediately. "How do you know that?"

"When your mother signed for the proper documentations about you three she also sent a memorandum to address Momo's case and asked utmost secrecy about the matter."

"B-But why the secrecy? Why would Haha-ue kept this from us-" Lala sighed and patted her younger sibling's head, silencing her immediately.

"There are some aspects of Deviluke's politics that… aren't mentioned for good reasons, Nana-chan." Everyone looked surprised at the serious tone the usually airheaded girl had took in that situation. "While the succession law states that the eldest is the heir to the throne, there is a small exception that Papa created in case one of his children was born with his strength."

Nana didn't need further details, paling as she realized what her older sister was hinting at. "Y-you mean that Momo- _Momo should be the heir to the throne?!_"

"That is indeed the case, Nana-san." I muttered with a nod. "But for simple reasons, Sephie-sama was adamant to keep this a secret to the public."

"But why shouldn't Momo-san be the heir, Mortimer-san?" Rito's voice hinted to some… hope. I sighed and shook my head silently at him, making him deflate as he recognized what I meant with that gesture.

"While Lala-san has the mindset to keep up with the dangerous influences that are there at the court by using her little deceiving mask of hers, Momo would be completely unprepared to face this much pressure on herself. Add that with her strength and… grave issues ensue."

"B-But Momo is a good administrator, I know that myself." Nana stated calmly, trying to catch up on the reason behind the secrecy.

"That is a good trait to have _when_ one rule the empire, Nana-chan." Mea replied with a small smile. "But Momo-san is put in disadvantage by the fact she would have to deal with offers of marriage, attempts at her life and rebellions against her."

"T-That is not true! Dad is constantly dealing with those and they should all be dealt with by the time he abdicates." The young pinkette looked at her sister. "R-Right?"

"That is an overly-optimistic point of view of the fragility of the empire, Nana-hime." Nemesis sighed as she enjoyed the soft texture of the couch she was sitting on. "There will be new uprisings and Momo-hime will be forced to deal with them personally, which is… improbable with the lack of training and finesse she showed few hours ago."

"B-But then why are Lala and I the best choice?" The poor guy that was Yuuki Rito finally asked, drawing a small smile from me as I glanced at the oldest of the three siblings, smiling herself as she knew the reason herself.

"Lala-san has proved to be willing to make concessions once she take the throne. Attempts to decentralize and give some fresh air to the old bureaucratic system within the empire that would severely hinder the chances of serious rebellions during her reign." I then looked at the boy and let my smile widen just a little. "Plus it would ease any pressure on her if she had a loyal husband around."

He blushed a storm, Lala giggling a little while half of the room stared _murderously _at the poor student which _I had no intention to help out from that situation. _Too tired to defuse this kind of shenanigans, I merely slouched on my chair as I decided to continue talking as I had yet to finish the 'Momo debacle'.

"There is also the fact that I wish to personally see to have Momo join some serious sporting club." I glanced at Yui, the strict girl blinking at the words but nodding questioningly. "Since she seemed to be eager to punch things, I think _Boxing_ would do well to her. Maybe have an older, female student tutor her around and help her with the first steps."

Another nod and I sighed, part of me hoping to move on and get some rest but-

"B-Boxing? Isn't that a little extreme for Momo?" Lala asked with some concern but I replied with a sure tone.

"She will not be put in the Competitive brackets, she will merely learn to channel her anger and maybe find some relief from the pent-up stress by beating some bags."

"I-I guess it could be helpful for her case." The girl nodded in agreement, while Nana kept quiet for a moment as she studied the development the best she could, eyes half-closed as she thought about it well.

Finally she nodded. "I suppose Momo would need something to deal with the… negativity." She paused a moment and then looked at me. "Could I join the club too?"

"I guess you could." I glanced at Kotegawa, the glorified secretary nodding once more as she wrote this new addendum down on her notebook.

Few moments of more murmuring passed and then one question rose from the crowd, a young feminine voice fueling the words. "C-Could you tell us what happened to Yami-san?"

I pinpointed the origin of the voice back to Mikan, the youngest of the Yuuki siblings looking a little nervous with the attention turned at her and I was quick to answer to avoid further embarrassment.

"While I should be waiting for Tearju-san to be there for this explanation but… from my understanding she got stuck with some issue at school with Mikado-san..?" Yui huffed and nodded at my umpteenth questioning glance. "I suppose I could tell you anyway. It would be… important for Yami."

"D'aw, and I wanted to be the one to spoil the super-secret." Nemesis smiled smugly from her little 'throne'. "But I guess I will let Cas-kun have this little fun… I will get some _later_."

Ignoring the foreboding sense of dread sending shivers down my aching spine, I merely flinched before finally explaining… Golden Darkness.

"While Yami-san-"

"_Yami-chan or -imouto, Onii-san_."

Speaking of weird, it was odd to hear the usually stoic blonde giving one of the cutest kuudere kawaii attitude by demanding to be addressed in those two ways. I decided to roll with it and nod at her.

"While _Yami-chan_ was conceived to be superior to Nemesis, the majority of her potential and part of your personality are… locked down. For good reasons too."

"That would explain… why I felt _freerer _back then, Onii-chan. Right?"

I nodded. "That is because those had been sealed off for several years. While Momo is powerful enough to cause some mayhem to a medium-sized city like Sainan City, _Golden Darkness_ could easily destroy planets with her power."

…

"WHAT?!" Nana channeled everyone's shock at this revelation with a powerful exclamation.

"Planet-buster level. She can go against your father and have a good chance of winning the battle."

The youngest Deviluke's eyes widened while Mikan slowly reached for the silent blonde, bringing an arm around her neck and bringing her close for a hug. The transweapon accepted the offer and returned the favor by wrapping her hands comfortably around Mikan's own neck.

_My liege, Diabetes is giving chase to our sanity!_

"But why didn't she beat Momo if she had that much strength?" Lala asked a legitimate question which I promptly answered.

"That is because that wasn't her full unlock." My voice brought the attention back on me and Yami frowned at my words.

"I… I didn't?"

"Your full unlock is generally caused by a major shock and a strong emotion keying your whole personality unlocked. You were at 70% at least."

"Mortimer-san, I-I think I shouldn't say but… I think you are not telling us about the 'full unlock'."

I blinked at the perceptive comment and nodded. "The strong emotion that would trigger that form is something Yami-chan has been experiencing the most during her stay on Earth… which is not merely familiar bonding."

It didn't take much time for everyone to connect the dots and several faces went red either by shameful thoughts or scandalous realizations… or both.

"S-So I shouldn't be using that?" Yami asked the heavy question and I sighed in response.

"I think you should talk with Tearju-san about this. She knows more about this than I do and she should be able to help you out."

Red eyes narrowed at the mentioning of the woman, the girl still unwilling to give too much trust to the fellow blonde as… the past was still painful for her.

Humming to myself, I felt relief at the knowledge that… I replied to every single question about what had happened today. I smiled a little as I went to try and get up from the chair when _a hand pressed me back down_.

I frowned and looked up at the chillingly smiling face of one Mikan Yuuki and I suddenly felt the urge of sweating nervously. "Uh… I was about to leave as I didn't want to indulge further with my presence here-"

"Mikado-san said that you had to stay over, Mortimer-san. _It's the doctor's orders._"

"She is more of a nurse, but seriously I have to go and-" Pain seared horribly through my brain as the girl pressed her palm on the spot of the bandages that hid the wound on my head. I twitched away from her touch. "Why did you do that?"

"You are still in pain… and it is the kind orders of a pure maiden, thus you have to be cruel to- to-" She let out a fake sob and I narrowed my eyes at the act as-

…

_Why do I feel like a target had been painted on my back?_

I glanced behind her and I saw _the intense deadly glares coming from most of the females in the room, Nana's being the most intense of them all and I flinched at the sight I was offered._

"I-I guess I shall accept the kind orders of this pure maiden." I smiled. "I hope you will understand that I will be your principal in two years from now-GAH! Stop it!"

She giggled, a cute gesture that shouldn't be attached to such heinous deed against my poor life.

Seriously, there are so many cute and devious girls in my life now!

* * *

**AN**

**Finale of this section and… the beginning of the a 'Particularly Long Night'. With Casey spending the night at the Yuuki's households, some situations will happen. Some being misunderstandings, while others being **_**misunderstandings**_**.**

**The sisterly bond between Mikan and Yami is the weaponized cuteness and the girl knows how to get what she wants from life… and Mortimer.**

**Momo doing boxing? She is not going for the bulky training, but for the 'lean' one. Wink-Wink**

**Lastly, the reason this is out now and not tomorrow is…**

**TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE A 'THE NEW PRINCIPAL MARATHON'! Since I will start early on in the morning to begin my newest training regime, I will end up thinking so much about the story and I will make some super-duper chapters.**

**Expect lewd falling to fluff and sexy falling to cute!**

**And just like a certain Ruby would say-**

_"**Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS!"**_

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Genderbend part5-6****: I imagine boobes! And yes, Rito would be the one to avoid at all costs.**

**Romerolaguado****: Oh, she will be glowing when she wakes up… especially when she learns that her newest targe-I mean, **_**crush**_** is now in the house spending the night.**

**Padoru Padoruuu****: I aim to shock and awe. And don't worry, I could understand what you mean. ;)**

**Guest A****: Yep!**


	21. A Particularly Long Night (1)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Particularly Long Night (1)**

* * *

I blinked tiredly as I stared at the umpteenth plate requiring some cleaning.

With my hopes of getting some proper rest back home crushed in fine dust by the smiling girl that was Mikan Yuuki, I settled down with the decision that was imposed to me… with some childish attitude from my part.

Knowing that the kitchen was her uncontested reign and that she had taken pride in the fact she was the sole cook capable of delighting the people in the household, I decided to test a little theory of mine about the little brunette.

Just as she started to approach the stoves, I was already looming over the fridge to search for the ingredients for the dishes she had to prepare. Having eavesdropped her talking about preparing some curry and tenderized meat's cubes, I was already moving to take out the rice and the other objects required for the simple food when I was called out by the girl.

"Uh... Mortimer-san, what are you exactly doing there?" Her tone sounded as normal as it usually was, but I could already perceive some brief cold edge to it. Touchy about the kitchen? Time to experience 'hell', little girl.

"Why, I decided to show my _gratitude _to your _kindness_ by allowing myself to help around with the making of the dinner."

Gallant and cocky, the tone was easily a jab that the girl spotted almost instantly, her smile twitching to a small scowl. "Truly?"

I nodded. "I am already preparing the rice and-"

"I insist that you should rest-" She interjected with some worry… and restrained irritation.

"I am doing fine and cooking makes me relax so… it's therapeutic."

"This is my kitchen, Mortimer-san." Mikan finally stated with a frown.

"_Your _kitchen, Mikan-san? I think you don't own the house."

Her frown deepened. "_This is my kitchen, Mortimer-san_."

I almost shivered at her tone but nodded absently. "Already on the move, can't stop now, can I?"

She gave a small, adorable glare before huffing annoyed, her attention shifting to her halved reign. Her hands grasped some cutlery as she started to work with the chunk of meat that had to be worked on, tenderized and finally given some flavor with aromatic herbs.

Silence reigned between us, only the sounds related to our preparations of the two meals, our paces increasing the more time passed but still keeping a safe speed over it all to… avoid unpleasant results.

A challenge akin to a race, while also making sure to not ruin the food by being overly-careless and childish. And while this competition had been initiated by the need of one-upping each other, it was evident to anyone seeing the two of us that we were enjoying this situation… a lot.

Cooperating to avoid issues with the already small kitchen area, Mikan and I switched places more than once because of the steps required to properly finish our respective tasks. Preparing rice and curry was something unique, having done it once or twice before and, with the clean and working cooking instruments well-placed around the room, the job was oddly easier than before.

Maybe I should consider getting the girl to reorganize my own kitchen, seeing how pristine and well-cared the one in her house was. I was about to finish the last decorative detailing with the plates when I noticed something strange from where the brunette was.

Wobbling around, one of her hands was on her forehead as she paused a moment. I frowned with a concerned look. "Mikan-san, are you okay?"

Gold-brown eyes opened half-closed at my voice and a light smile appeared on her face.

"J-Just a little winded." If by 'winded' she meant ready to collapse anytime soon. Actually, did she even get any rest during the various house chores everyday? Ignoring this little question I sighed and adopted a serious expression.

"Mikan-san, I think you should get some rest-"

"I-I almost done." Just as she let out those words the girl almost lost her footing, hands quickly grabbing on the counter to not fall down completely. I rushed by her side and helped her up, the brunette nodding in gratitude but looking quite surprised when I didn't let go.

"U-Uh, Mortimer-san-"

"Go and get some rest by the couches, Mikan-san." I stated sternly, leaving little space for protests as I started to slowly led her away from the kitchen and back to the living room, where a certain extrovert Deviluke was quietly watching the TV.

The pinkette lifted her attention to us and frowned. "What is wrong with Mikan?"

I sighed as I ushered the girl to one of the couches, her arms crossing near her chest as she gave a pout fitting for someone her age. "Mikan-san was almost collapsing few moments ago. I told her to get some rest."

Nana blinked, a little surprise here and there in her face. "Really?" She looked at the fellow girl for confirmation, the brunette aptly avoiding her pink eyes for… reasons.

"Then you are going to be taking over her role- Actually what are you doing in the kitchen, Morti-san."

Grimacing at the undying nickname, I replied quite quickly as I had some food that needed attention. "Wanted to help around. I have to go and-"

"D-Don't you dare ruin my part!" The youngest Yuuki reminded heatedly and I replied with a quick nod before venturing back in the kitchen.

Taking over the brunette's section of the cooking was actually easier than I thought, mostly because the work was mostly finished and the attention required was minimal. Few more minutes passed and I managed to fully complete all the plates for today's dinner.

The pinkette, having finished watching the TV, kindly helped to bring all the plates back to the large table in the living room. Mikan took a seat, looking attentively at all the tenderized meat's cubes that were offered around and soon everyone else joined for the meal.

Lala beamed at the delicious aroma of the food, Nana holding just barely from taking the first bite as she waited for the group to take a seat. Rito smiled at his sister, but the girl was keeping her eyes on her plate, unwilling to address the fact she had 'lost' the challenge.

I sighed as I noticed the boy's confused frown. "Mikan-san is shy because she gave her 200% for this dinner. So I propose a toast for her." I brought my water-filled glass up and the rest of the people followed my example.

Eyes wide open, Mikan blushed a storm when a loud 'Cheers!' resonated within the room. Just as I was about to say something more about the embarrassed brunette, I spotted a familiar green blur rushing around the table and… towards me.

Smile twitching, I felt the buildup of a chuckle in my throat as I saw said blur turn the corner and make a quick jump-

**Mau~!**

Landing on my lap, I saw a pair of cerulean eyes staring intensively at mines and I smiled widely at the plant-toddler. "Hello to you too, Celine-tan."

The girl giggled and let out some more 'Mau's as I patted her head. "Do you want to join dinner?"

She nodded, turning around and staring at my plate. "Tell you what, I will let you eat the curry and rice, while I take the meat. Okay?"

An energetic nod later, the rest of the table stared in barely veiled surprised at the both of us.

I blinked the moment I realized the attention I had on me and frowned. "I-Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing strange..." Lala chuckled nervously. "It's just that..."

"I think you are the only one that can interact with Celine without dealing with any perverted situations." Nana stated with a clear tone, everyone else nodding in agreement.

I blinked again, this time thinking about it and…

It was kind of correct. There were several instances when the little child would either molest young women because, being a toddler, she 'wanted' to drink some breast-milk or she wanted to join in to some 'fun wrestling' during one of the usual Rito's falls.

Patting her head again and feeling her hum happily at the action, I nodded. "I suppose that it is indeed the case." I turned back to the table and… noticed that something was missing. _Someone_ if I had to be critical but… I decided to ask anyway.

"Is Momo going to join us for dinner? Did she woke up or-"

"Actually she woke up few hours ago, a little dizzy and confused but she said that she would be there for dinner."

Speaking of the Devilukean and she will appear. Yawning softly while stretching her arms, the short-haired pinkette entered the living room with her eyes closed in a display of tiredness. She was wearing a PJ made by a sleeveless shirt and short pants. More conservative than her usual one… but everything could be considered as such compared to an open light-blue shirt and panties.

"I- I am here-" She stopped as her pink eyes noticed my presence, widening as her mind gave her the memories of what had happened few hours earlier. She froze, one foot ready to back away if something told her that she shouldn't be there.

"Momo-chan, take a seat." A blink, then two, the girl paused a moment to contemplate the tone and the wording of the request, noticing the lack of malicious intent behind it. With a sigh, she decided to brave this situation and take her usual seat.

"M-Mortimer-san, w-why are you here?"

I sighed and scratched the back of my head nervously, carefully avoiding the sore spot of the wound. "Mikado-san said I shouldn't be moving without risking my injury to open up again and… would it be possible to talk privately after dinner?"

* * *

Her back straightened up the moment she heard those words, eyes moving away as she contemplated the request and… hoping to not get any unwanted scolding out of the usually strict man.

"I- I guess I could..."

He nodded, his smile still there as he continued to play with little Celine. Momo took this opportunity to truly take a seat, glancing at the food and feeling a knot forming in her stomach.

Should she be truly be eating… as if nothing had happened? Part of her felt uneasy to be left scot-free and she knew little if the principal had given her some punishment, suspended or even expelled her.

While the last two options were improbable because of the man's currently chirpy attitude, her mind didn't spare her the dread of knowing that those could have been the case if Mortimer had been a sterner man.

Taking a bite from one of the delicious-looking meat cubes, her pink eyes widened a small fraction as her stomach pleaded happy at the treat, ignoring the remorseful thoughts going through her brain and enjoying the content of her plate without hesitation.

Soon the first of the two exquisite dishes was completely devoured, satisfying partly her hunger, craving for more. Few more minutes of silence passed and she finished the rice too, blinking as soon as she noticed that everyone else had finished too.

It was unusual for dinner to be this silent for her, faster than usual but also this 'bland'. The food was delicious, but her mind didn't gave her anything about her usual harem plans and her own words echoed in her ears.

_**You don't care about nobody but Onee-sama and Haruna-san. The other girls can get their hearts broken.**_

It was an anger-fueled declaration, one that oddly enough she couldn't deconstruct and disprove. It was true with some furious edges around it and… she knew that the Harem Plan wouldn't come to pass even if she tried to revert back to her usual self.

Bridges have been burned and the chances of bringing up this situation to continue to give hope to the girls going after Rito was… nigh-impossible now. Sighing she took her own plate and followed the rest of the group to the kitchen, to deposit it on the spot where it will be then washed and cleaned.

She got some little time to consider her words attentively, to try and get out what she truly wanted for her life… for the others and Casey.

It was odd to use his name, the sound in her mind ringing a pleasant note while also leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. It wasn't the individual that gave her this last sensation, but the idea that she could easily hurt him if she was too careless with her emotions.

Momo sighed but got her eyes go wide the moment she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want to talk-" Casey looked worried, for good reasons too if her face felt this expressive of the turmoil inside of her.

Life was difficult and the choice in it were even worse.

"N-No, I want to-" She nodded as to add further confirmation to her decision but not before getting another soft squeeze on her shoulder, a reminder that it wasn't going to be a terrible talk.

At least from his side. Hopefully she will be able to keep herself from messing things up even with talking.

* * *

**AN**

**First chapter of this marathon. I also heard something peculiar, something I would like to have heard months ago…**

**To love-ru darkness… it's not over yet. At least the manga as there are chapters waiting to be made and published from the Mangaka, Kentarou Yabuki, but it will be all done with irregular updates because he is mainly working on the Manga version of Darling in the FranXX so…**

_**The harem plan, at least in Canon, is not dead yet!**_

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Yojiba****: Technically it's 'half-a-month' and the reason why the updates take so long is because I am working on 12+ stories. So yeah, I am working hard to make everyone's happy. (no, I am not angry. Maybe a little irritated since no one checks the schedule I have set up in my profile Bio).**

**Halo****: Decided to put something like that in this chapter because I like the concept. Yep!**


	22. A Particularly Long Night (2)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Particularly Long Night (2)**

* * *

Momo sighed as she tried to turn minuscule in that small spot of the large couch. Just like a little child trying to avoid the stare of a parent, she had her eyes looking at the smooth floor her feet were tapping at. A nervous rhythm that didn't get her to calm down from the very situation.

Casey gave her an understanding expression, back resting on the soft cushion of the furniture as she tried to reassemble her thoughts in something coherent and understandable, wishing to not make mistakes with whatever the young man had planned for her to hear.

So many possible scenarios drilling a deeper guilt's hole in her mind, but her hopes were still there, feeble but existing. The pinkette sighed and nodded, eyes slowly lifting to met up the principal's and give him a proper sentence, a meaningful one.

"I am sorry."

No stuttering, no stammering. She had to be clear with her words, she had to send the point across and make sure he would understand that she meant everything she was saying to him. A genuine sense of remorse, a genuine need to repent herself to his eyes. It was odd how things had changed so quickly but…

"I know."

Fate had a different plan for that day.

"I truly mean it." She continued, hoping to get some other reactions out of him. It was quite irritating to see him sympathizing to her, not a single trace of anger in his features as she gave her heart out.

"And I know that you are sorry, Momo-chan." He persisted, his smile not mocking in its undertone but… a sad line that gave her some opening. A chance? To do what?

"I did hurt Yami-chan and Mea-chan." _And Nemesis. But for some reasons, I am not willing to apologize for that_.

"Yami did indirectly hurt me and you tried to defend me… letting your frustrations out while doing so."

Her stare lowered once more, but she didn't reply as his soft palm started to caress her hair. She half-closed her eyes, concentration fading just a little at the addicting action that she had learned to crave for. Who would have know that it was this… good?

"Did Lala tell you what I want you to do once you return back to school?"

She blinked, confusion present in her glance and the man sighed. "I guess she wanted for this to come on a latter date but… I guess I will be the one to tell you then."

He stopped patting her head, her attention once more fully channeled on him as she waited for the punishment she had been hoping to _never_ receive. Not that she didn't want to redeem herself but… she also didn't want to _hear_ being chastised for this situation.

It was an odd paradox that kept her nervous until now. Face pale, eyes giving a certain glint of defeatism, Momo prepared to face the worst possible and-

"You are to subscribe to the Boxing club."

The girl stood still, few moments passed as she let her brain fully study what she had just heard. No detention, no suspension… she was being obliged to go to do some… boxing? Eyes narrowing, she hummed softly as she tried to see if this was some sort of deception from Casey's part and the young man, of course, looked quite nervous at the sudden intense staring.

"U-Uh, something's wrong?"

…

"Momo-chan?"

She blinked but didn't reply-

"Momo-tan?"

The pinkette twitched at the childish nickname and pouted. "T-That is exaggerating now."

"Yet you are behaving like a little toddler there. Even Celine would be taking this news better."

She wanted to retort to him the fact that Celine was a particular case but… _imagining little Celine going boxing and winning against some muscle-monsters by sheer cuteness made her crack a little giggle._

"See? It's easy to giggle-Mhh?!" Her hand shot up to close his mouth shut, trying to get a proper thought about what was going on. Here she was, after almost half-an-hour of trying to theorize what kind of terrible punishment and… she got this. A mere slap on the wrist, some might call but…

There was something that was missing from that logic.

"Why boxing?"

He tilted his head, eyes half-closed as she removed her hands from his mouth.

"Well, it would help you deal with the stress, get something to train up with your strength." He paused a moment, thinking about something before finishing his explanation. "And your mother said it was fine."

… "Y-You called Oka-sama?" While Sephie Michaela Deviluke was quite kind in several occasions, she expected from her some extra punishment once she got there. Not if, _when_ as the woman would be genuinely concerned now about her and see if she was alright.

Embarrassment hardly come close to characterize the torrent of emotions that flooded her logic. If her mother come to Earth as of now and noticed the little struggle with her… _she couldn't even imagine the kind of teasing she would be bombed with_.

Ugh, maybe this was what happens when she underestimate something like the punishment she had received. Noticing her thoughtful expression, Casey blinked questioningly.

"Something wrong with your mother's knowing about this?"

"Not in the immediate, no." She replied without hesitation, eyes slowly moving back to him. "Just thinking of the ramifications about this action."

"Like the teasing?" Momo almost recoiled in surprise at the spot-on suggestion but merely let her eyes widen a small fraction as a reaction to this.

"Y-Yes." Damn stuttering! His smug smile widened and a chuckle left his lips as he returned to headpat her.

"Some boxing means that you will not have to go competitive. Just get some basic training learned and then get yourself to deal with the aftermath. You can do it."

"Aren't you giving too much faith to me?" She asked with a light tone, her eyes softening a little as the hand continued to stroke quietly her hair. "W-What if I do this again? What if I hurt people more and-" The pinkette 'eeped' as Casey pulled her close for an embrace, continuing to pat her.

"Silly, _silly girl_. You are scared of this, thus you will not do it. You don't want to hurt anyone and that is enough."

Momo snuggled closer and let herself be pampered like this a little more. It was a pleasant moment of quietness and her mind never felt more clearer, never this at peace with herself and… she loved every single moment of it.

"**I want him." She boasted quickly. "But how? I don't know. Things are just… confusing and… I want him."**

Her eyes snapped open at that memory, her entire body flinching as that wave of uneasiness reached out from her core. It was annoying how in her berserk state she had expressed her grand confusion about the one that was embracing her.

She liked him-no, _she cared for him_. But the extent of her caring? It wasn't something she could measure, nor she truly wanted to discover it she reckoned. Why? Because she didn't want to be disappointed by the answer she would come to find.

What if it was truly love? Or what if this was a mere crush? Opposite chances that she wanted to avoid at all costs. It was in that unknown that she found the chance to bask in that kind of affection and what was meant to be feared, that level of uncertainty about something as important in life, felt actually a solace from that confusion.

It was a blissful sense of _being_ _away _from the problem itself that lulled her away, keeping her safe from the disappointment of both scenarios. Momo sighed as the hug ended, Casey looking quite tired and, while she wanted to spend the night her, to talk and joke around with him, the girl knew that he needed some rest. Especially with what happened today.

"I-I guess I will go to bed then." She finally spoke, ignoring that part of her that wanted to sleep her _with him_. "I have to be ready for… tomorrow."

He nodded, a small smile. "Then a good night for you, Momo-chan."

She almost vibrated at the nickname. Now that her doubts were mostly settled, she let her former self regain some control over her actions and she smiled even more.

"A good night to you, Casey."

Skipping towards the staircase, she let out an inner giggle at the brief sight of his surprised face at the sudden 'first name' she had pulled on him. Hilarious, quite pleasant to see once in a while.

She reached for her bed, deciding it was time for her to… get some rest. A yawn left her mouth as she sat on the comfy thing, pink eyes glancing out of the window and into the sky as a full moon gloriously showed its fullest to the sleepy world.

Picking one of her pillows, the Deviluke snuggled it close to her face, bringing her covers to fully keep her petite frame warm during the cool night.

…

…

…

…

Her eyes slowly opened and she was tempted to cry at the sudden realization.

Why couldn't she get some sleep?!

* * *

I will come out clean and say that I should have expected something lewd, direct or indirect, would have happened during my stay at the Yuuki's household. I was sitting on the couch as the girl beside me hummed cheerfully as she watched the TV, the volume low for the sake of not waking up the rest of the family.

With long green hair that stemmed from the large flower on top of her head, Celine was once more in her 'adult' form. It looked like a teenage form than a full-fledged mature one, but I could see why she was labeled as such by the creators. She had some more… sense of self. Modesty, embarrassment and seemingly even perception of things around her. I suppose this was a full-moon night for this would explain her current state.

She was surprised when I reacted amiably to her but she seemed to forget this the moment I make her way to sit on the couch. The girl was still the innocent toddler that had devoured my rice and curry, hopeful and joyous. For someone like me, tired by life itself and its BS, I was having a difficult time keeping up with the vivacious Celine.

She wanted to hear stories, then play some simple card games and then… she started to ask questions with random topics. There wasn't order with the queries and I merely took this time to find rest by relaxing on the couch.

While it wasn't as refreshing as a full-night sleep, resting like this would give me some more energy from when I will have to truly wake up.

"Cas-nii, do you know why Rito-papa always end up in… strange situations?"

I blinked at this unexpected question, having until now answered stuff like 'Why staring at the sun hurts the eyes?' or 'Why she was embarrassed when clotheless?'.

"Your papa is very clumsy, Celine-chan." I started with a positive note, not wanting to ruin the kid's childhood by defining some 'unpleasant' words to her. "And when he falls on other women he ends up unwillingly to touch some… particular spots that shouldn't be touched."

"But why not?" She asked as she pressed her palms on her chest. "I don't feel uncomfortable doing this."

I groaned as I should have known that she had to be made an easy example to understand this and…

I have an idea.

"Celine-chan, do you know why candies should never be eaten in large amounts?"

The mere mentioning of the sweet treat caught her full attention on him. "No, why?"

"Well, if you consume too much candy you will get ill and have to deal with a tummy-ache."

"B-But why? Candies are good." She gasped as her hands went to her belly.

"Yes, candies are good… but with moderation." I continued, smiling a little as I knew I was going to the right path with my example. "If you eat two-three candies every once in a while, you will avoid getting your stomach to hurt."

"So I can eat candy… but few every time?" I nodded at her and she seemed relieved by that. "But what does it have to do with… this?"

The plant-girl moved her hands up from her stomach and back to her bust and blinked. I frowned as her cheeks turned red for a moment. "I-It is good?"

"Celine-chan… stop." I went to cease whatever situation was going on in her mind from her. "That is not okay."

"B-But you said that candy-"

"Candy is for everyone, sweetie." I went to headpat her and, surprisingly enough she stopped and brought her hands away from her chest. "What you were doing is something only adults can do, because it is even more dangerous if it's not well-moderated."

"B-But why?"

"Because then you wouldn't be able to stop, Celine-chan. While you are young and don't need to think about this, adults have to face this everyday and… avoid it at all costs because it is meant to be done in special occasions. Do you remember how girls react after your papa stumbles on them?"

She blinked. "They push him away and slap him?"

With my nod, she smiled. "Rito-san knows too that touching those parts is wrong and that is why he is trying to keep an eye on his clumsiness to avoid hurting the girls as they want to keep their… purity."

"Purity?" Her naive tone was making me cringe at myself. I was playing with fire now that I was talking of this topic.

"It is when good girls don't do what you were trying to do now. And you are a good girl, are you?"

She nodded quickly and I felt patting my own shoulders at the flawless explanation that prevented some seriously embarrassing notions to explain. Now that this was done, maybe Celine would be asking about… lighter things and-

"Also can I ask you how… babies are made?"

…

I sighed heavily and blinked. "Stork. It is a stork bringing them to Mamas and Papas."

_I am not going in that no-men-land. Not even paid with every money in this world._

Her eyes widened. "Really?!"

I nodded and she continued to ask more about the stork and how it would bring the baby to the families, from which I had to improvise and fabricate some 'lore' of this whole answer.

Not my proudest moment, having to concede to a childish tale for the sake of keeping the green-haired plant-girl away from lewd moments. It was more than enough that Rito got everyone targeted, I didn't need someone like Celine in fate's scope.

But after this? I knew that this was going to be a long night.

_**A particularly long night…**_

* * *

**AN**

**The night is young and I felt dying inside when I considered going for the 'talk' route. I couldn't bring myself to articulate something that went beyond the M-Rate and thus decided to concede to the goddang stork myth.**

_**Lil' poor Celine-tan!**_

**Also next chapter will feat the **_**misunderstandings **_**part of this section of the story.**

**And finally a little treat for those enduring the marathon like I am doing!**

* * *

**Omake 1: The New Student (Part 1)**

* * *

Fidgeting nervously in my new seat, I tried my best to appear insignificant to everyone in the 1-B classroom. The uniform was itchy, something I had never had to wear back to my best-forgotten years at school and now… I was forced back to hell.

Lala had indeed been careful in making sure the machine wasn't going to malfunction, nor have a rapid fire feature built-in that could complicate any possible issue. Tests after tests, the pinkette had decided to show proudly her newest invention to me in my office, the first one that satisfied the rule I had asked from her.

Tiny-Tiny Revert-kun was supposed to revert the state of things and people to a prior state, 'de-aging' them to a determined time. Aiming the big rifle-life invention to a seven years old plant she had got from Momo for the exposition that had been conveniently been placed right between where I was sitting and where the girl was aiming, the Devilukean set to a de-age of six years, bringing the cane to the rifle right above the plant and…

I was like this.

Casey Mortimer, 15, and the temporary student of Classroom 1-B.

With Tearju and Mikado cooperating to keep my office secured from any intruder, I had to suffer through the rest of the day and until Lala managed to get the cool-down of the machine to zero.

I had tried to get myself in other classrooms to avoid being spotted by people I didn't want to notice my current presence, 1-A and 1-C being the perfect ones but didn't have enough space to accommodate a new student.

Sitting on the farthest corner of the room, I had brought with me a large book to cover-up my face from the rest of the students, hoping to not be spotted by anyone today.

The bell rang and English was the first subject of the day. The teacher, Morioka-san, entered with a calm expression, but I could already see his stare on me as he knew of my plight. The teachers all knew of this and were requested to help me in keeping me anonymous.

As the roll call started, I patiently remembered the fake name I had been given for the rest of the day. Daisuke Ryouga. It was new, normal and pretty much unworthy of a second glance by the people there.

Finally I was called and I raised my hand up and stated. "Here."

But just as I said the simple word, I saw the first issue twitching at my voice. Mea Kurosaki turned to stare back, blue eyes showing suspicion at the familiar tone she had just caught with her ears but failing to pinpoint the origin of it.

Few moments passed and she shrugged, returning back to stare at the blackboard. Sighing in relief, the lesson begin with the usual explanation of grammar rules. All things that were easy for me, but also difficult at the same time because… I couldn't show off.

I knew more than everyone here but I couldn't ruin my cover for the sake of smugly rub this in public. The temptation was there but I strongly kept from screwing myself.

I was glad when the first lesson passed quickly and everyone took their times to speak to each other, to distract themselves from me as I took a moment to relax my cover and-

"What are you doing here, Oniichan." Blank red eyes stared close at me and I almost jumped in surprise as Yami made her presence known to me. I restrained myself as I still had to grasp a little more to my poor cover.

"I-I- Lala's invention." The girl nodded much to my surprise.

"I suppose you will spend the whole day in the classroom." I blinked but quickly nodded. "Then can you help me with this?"

She showed me her notebook, several bits missing as she could have not been able to keep up with the explanation, the teacher going quite quickly with the lesson. Knowing that my refusal would sadden the poor girl and get my secret fully exposed I decided to write down the missing part myself.

Blinking, the blonde looked closer and nodded several times at the new words there.

"Thank you, Oniichan."

"N-No problem, Yami-chan."

The next lesson started and this time it was Math. Dreading at the fact I had to deal with one of the subjects I hated the most at school, I prepared myself for some inner struggle to keep my sanity from dying out.

Time passed, I almost died by boredom and I was once met up by Yami.

"Math is boring." I nodded in agreement and she hummed. "C-Couldn't you make it easier?"

"I am the principal, Yami-chan, not the Minister for Education." She frowned at the reply but considered it a good one as she went to sit back at her seat.

Third lesson of the day was science with… Tearju Lunatique.

The woman was nervous, her eyes staring multiple times at my general directions and forcing me to take cover from anyone looking the same way. This time the lesson was still ongoing when I spotted a large trail of red hair forming up a large camera hovering right above me.

Flinching at the fact Mea had seen me, I waved at the camera and made the standard gesture of keeping quite. The girl's eyes widened a little but she didn't say anything about her discovery.

Science was over and the redhead waltzed right towards me and peeked from above with a small smile. "Lala's invention."

I nodded meekly and she giggled. "I guess that it has to be difficult… being back there."

Another nod and she sighed. "I suppose Yami-nee knows you are there, right?"

Third nod and she smiled. "Then you will have no issue at all-"

"Who are you speaking to, Mea-chan?" I pulled the book closer to my face as soon as I recognized Nana's voice approaching my location. I could feel her eyes turn confused at my sight but Yami surprisingly intervened with a smooth line.

"This is Daisuke-san. He is shy."

Really smooth.

"Daisuke?" The extrovert girl repeated quietly before humming. "I don't think I have heard of him before."

"Daisuke-san is really shy. Never get out from that book, you know." Goddangit Mea, I am trying to not bring attention to the book here!

"Huh? Why are you pulling it so close to your face, dummy?"

Gulping nervously, I decided to try and make a fake accent to dissuade any correlation with Casey Mortimer.

"_I don't want to look wrongly a-at girls, Nana-san._"

"Truly?" I nodded with the book and she hummed. "I guess it is… alright?"

Maybe I can survive this encounter. _Maybe I can survive this encounter_.

Just as my hopes were lifted by this development, I felt another voice approaching.

"Oh? What is going on here?" Momo asked with a hint of genuine curiosity, further forcing my hands to press my face on the book. I swear I was starting to see through the ink now with how deep my eyes were staring into it.

Knowing that I was gathering too much attention I hastily got up from my chair. "_I-I am sorry to say this but I have to go to the bathroom. L-Later!_"

Yami made way as I rushed towards the door of the classroom, taking a sharp corner as my plan was to reach the gym area which, at this time of the day, should be completely free and capable of sheltering me until the end of the schoolday.

This was the plan as my legs burned under the strain I was putting them on but they started to go faster when I heard someone behind me yelling. "H-HEY STOP!"

I could recognize Momo behind me, the pinkette managing to keep up with my pace. Having no choice, I decided to switch objective going for a little room that could get me away from notice while also offering several sharp corners along the way.

First corner, second, then fifth and… I was free! I couldn't hear any voice behind me and I knew I had managed to elude the girl's chase- **THUD** – What?!

Tripping on the floor, I turned to see what had caused my fall and my eyes widened at the _large green root wrapping around my foot._

Book in my hands, I was already bashing the little thing to free me up, slowly letting it release me and- _with a quick snap action, the 'small' root erupted from the ground and flung me away, my body landing inside one of the unused rooms for gym equipment_.

Landing on my back, I felt a sudden pain sear through my body as I tried to get up. Footsteps approached rapidly and I saw someone rushing inside and jumping onto me- "Found you! Why were you- oh?"

Pink eyes meet mine, Momo's shoulders sagged a little in surprise at the revelation before her as my face was fully exposed to her. She blinked. "C-Casey?"

I didn't reply, my panic keeping me frozen still as the girl continued to look at me, eyes wide open, her cheeks going a full red and her tail waggling excitedly. "Y-You are… my age?"

I kept silent as her breathing grew labored and her eyes assumed a _strange_ glint. Her mouth, once open in shock, was now closing down with a twitchy smile.

"Y-You are..." Her face lowered her face onto mine, mere moments for our lips to enter in contact. "Mine~."

* * *

**AN**

**Cliffhanger no jutsu! Yes, this is going to be divided in two parts ANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD- this got incredibly awkward like 'You said that Momo wasn't going to be parried with Casey, you lousy author!' and I would be quick to say 'That the Omakes generally are not canon'. This one is a… mix of canon and not.**

**If you like the idea, then it's canon, if you don't, then it is not canon.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**


	23. A Particularly Long Night (3)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: A Particularly Long Night (3)**

* * *

Finding some sleep in that very awkward situation was starting to be quite annoying.

While the couch was cozy enough for my body to find it a good place to shut down and rest, my mind was having trouble dealing with the 'insignificant' detail that was keeping me from achieving some long-needed shut-eye.

Lying right above my chest was a voluptuous woman with a light tan, waist-long dark-hair and amber eyes that were now closed as Nemesis' face snuggled comfortably in my chest. I blinked once, then twice as I tried to perceive anything that could even _remotely_ imply a possible lewd situation in the making but…

Nemesis was snoring, softly too as she relaxed and melted on the surprised pillow she had decided to sleep on. It was odd that she had decided to pick a more mature version of herself, her chibi self having long been established her favorite version for simple and childish reasons.

Yet I wasn't in a particular mood to question myself over this very, _very_ difficult predicament, knowing well-enough that a wrong move was going to cost me a lot. But seriously, why this kind of situations were happening to me?

I can understand if it was once or twice in a long week, but for this mess to unfold this set of problems and shenanigans that centered around me? It was good enough that I managed to solve every single of them, even the difficult one that was Momo's inner issues, but Nemesis was a whole pandora's box to face and study.

There was very little known of the first transweapon, only that she was capable of using the power of 'black holes' to further enchant her unique ability to shape-shift in other beings and create objects with single parts of her body.

No real name, no known age, not even a realistic background to attain to, only that she was once meant to be what Yami ended up becoming for a long time, an assassin and a mercenary for some shady organization. But Nemesis was stronger than expected and, in a matter of small time, she managed to wrestle away the control others had on her and escape from their sight, years spent away and in contemplation for any eventual planning.

Then she attacked back, gaining her name as 'Master Nemesis', tearing through the ranks of her former group without getting too much attention on herself. Strong and resourceful, Nemesis still had a very massive flaw many tended to ignore at first sight, something the girl had spent time to achieve to avoid flaunting her glaring weakness to her enemies.

She was limited, her strongest attacks requiring time and attention to create, her tier way below Yami herself because of the 'Darkness mode'. Her fight with Momo further showing how she was helpless when facing someone with quick feet and city-busting capacity.

My mind rushed back to her mock-fight with Gid, a single punch from the emperor of the galaxy literally putting her out-of-commission and half-dead. At the time, knowing how careful she was in her planning, the fact she still went in a fight that she _knew_ she was going to lose was kind of… wrong. Why would she wish to go against someone she knew she was going to lose to?

It seemed senseless and yet, somehow, there was something missing from that plot that… felt oddly easy to pinpoint right now. Every plan she has conceived ever since coming to Earth, Nemesis put the least effort possible.

It could be called caution the first three to four plans, but every single plans of hers were all simple-thought and created for the sake of… studying people. Even through the stated her purposes multiple times, she hardly went through with those.

It was like seeing someone trying to put an act on doing something incredibly despicable and amoral before actually ending up being a… chill individual. While she has every single reason to behave as a villain, Nemesis was also known to show restraint when needed.

It was like she was- "Holding back on purpose?"

I blinked back to reality, amber eyes giving off an amused but tired glint right at my eyes. I noticed an odd sensation on the side and I saw one of her dark locks connected to my head. She was reading my- "Your mind, yes. Now, could we switch back to a normal talk so we can avoid 'unpleasant' thinking?"

While considering her question I found my stare dropping down to a very curious… sight. Her shirt was loose and, while there wasn't any lewd parts exposed at the moment, her cleavage was visible and… very interesting to keep my eyes onto-

"I will take that as a compliment, darling~." Cue my cheeks exploding in red at being caught red-handed on some unconscious staring.

"I-It's not my fault you wear something that loose."

"It's not my fault I have little clothes to work with." She rebuked with a smug smile.

"Aren't you a transweapon? Shouldn't you be able to transform it in something a little conservative?" Her smile didn't falter at the question, quite the opposite as it widened a little more, curling in an amused expression.

"But this is comfy, Casey." She pressed her body onto mine. "Aren't you the one basing your fashion with comfort first and foremost?"

That was… kind of correct. But that didn't mean she should dress so little, it could be uncomfortable if she has to deal with some colder weather or-

"While I appreciate your concern, darling, you did mention that I have the power to change my clothes with a single wish. So no, I don't have that kind of issue."

"Is there even something that faze you and- why do you call me 'Darling'?"

She hummed, keeping quiet for a moment before nodding. "I've seen that series in your head, 'Darling in the Franxx' and I have to say it's quite interesting how they… made my personality part of the 'Zero-Two' character."

...Drat, is there something that she couldn't read off from me-

"Also, speaking of something that 'could' take me off-guard is… _this_!"

While I have been bracing for something incredibly perverted to happen, something that was expected from Nemesis as this was her forte, I was caught surprised when a pair of fluffy cat ears formed right on her head, twitching once or twice in a while and… _requiring attention_.

"So what are you thinking-_Nyah!?_" My free hand moved swiftly as it reached the top of her head, carefully starting to caress the set of animal ears. Her body tensed at the sudden action, shivering quietly as her breathing got labored almost instantly.

I blinked and slowly reduced the pace of my ministrations as I was starting to believe those adorable things were just like a 'Devilukean tail', very sensitive and… cause of many, _many_ perverted situations.

She appreciated the sudden change in pace as she slowly retained her previous calm self. "T-That was so unexpected. Could you at least give me a little time to prepare my tired brain?"

"Did I faze you?" I asked with an amused hint, the girl huffing but not moving away from the comfortable patting.

"Just a little." She muttered quietly, eyelids half-closed as the massage was lulling her to a more sleepy tone. "You are… very good at this."

"Would you be mad if I said it is because I had two kitties years ago?" She shook her head and slowly dropped on my chest once more.

I was about to find some relax myself when I felt Nemesis vibrating on my chest. I blinked at first as I failed to understand what was going on, then I realized that she was _purring_ in delight because of what I was doing.

"Someone's happy?"

She merely snuggled closer, seemingly ignoring the question before humming in agreement.

"You are good at this~."

I smiled and let some more moments of quiet petting pass, my mind recollecting a little more as I evaluated any further questions. Should I even bother her this late in the night?

While many questions were insignificant for now, or at least not good ones to ask right now, I still had a simple question that my mind couldn't decipher with what has just happened.

"Neme-chan." I muttered quietly, but loud enough for her to crack her eyes open, her expression unfocused but there to listen. "Why did you pick this form?"

She didn't reply, her amber gaze looking around and avoiding eye-contact for a long time. Then she sighed. "This is… my real form."

I blinked at her words and I contemplated her gloomy tone. "You look… very gorgeous."

"Thank you." She muttered quietly. "But I don't like this form very much."

"How so?" My question caused her to sigh with more annoyance visible in her face.

"This is… a very limiting form." Nemesis stated with some contempt. "My smaller version allows me to play the best pranks around, it's easy to pass unnoticed by other people and… it's very refreshing."

"But can't you do more 'adult' things with that? Like going to watch some violent movies and pressure Rito for mature pranks-Uh?" Her closed palm softly slammed on my chest as she narrowed her eyes at me with such a fiery stare.

"Why would I even go and prank too much that fool of a geboku (servant)?"

I opened my mouth but was interrupted once more by the transweapon. "You think that I would seriously go and try to 'seduce' him thoroughly? Rito might be an interesting candidate for a pawn to use against Gid, but he would still be that, a pawn for me to use and discard."

"But what about-"

"Since when did I showed 'romantic' feelings for him? Even in the 'timeline' you know of, I never did try to get him for that. I know that, from the descriptive thoughts of mine you know of, I was merely giving him more importance as a pawn, as a jester and as a… friend, I guess."

She slowly crawled her face closer to mine and my face flushed in panic at the sudden closeness. "I do want someone though. Someone that is very complex and likable, someone that is competent but also flawed in an acceptable way."

"Uh-"

"Casey, tomorrow afternoon… could you… take me in a date?"

"What?" I gave off a confused sound and she sighed.

"I've read that men takes women in first dates to see better what kind of relationship they should be into. So if we go for one… I want to know if I should try and chase after you or stay a 'good friend with fridge-benefits'."

"That sounds like a… plan you had for a while." I stated with still some confusion lingering in my tone.

"I did. I mean, I should take into consideration the fact that you are literally the only individual that is not hell-bent in trying to kill me _and_ doesn't mind having me around." She replied calmly. "Plus you are a good pillow to rest on."

Of course this had to come all back to the 'man-pillow' thing but- Wait, what was the last thing she said about being 'friends with-

"...You are the one that stole food off my fridge in the last few days, aren't you?"

She didn't reply, her eyes closed as she tried to fake some snoring. A bad attempt but one I rewarded with a defeated groan that she returned with a smug smile.

"You are lucky that you are cute."

It might have been the darkness in the living room, but I was fairly sure she did blush at that last comeback.

As the discussion died down and my brain couldn't give anymore logical thoughts, I slowly let my consciousness slip as I fell asleep once more.

_Despite the fact that two individuals were staring at us from the doorstep._

* * *

"She seems to be harmless right now." Nana stated quietly as her cautious stance dropped in a more relaxed one.

It's been few minutes now that they had met each other near the entrance of the living room, Momo being there to see if she could try to get some sleep in one of the empty couches without alerting the two individuals there while her twin sister deciding to make a quick trip to the kitchen to drink some water.

It didn't take much thinking for the youngest of the two to understand what her sister was doing. A quick, whispered spat ensued and the two exchanged some heavy words about their respective behaviors, with Nana condemning Momo's lack of restraints in this situation, while Momo reminded her that she still wanted to have Rito and thus she should be glad she wasn't trying to reach out for him.

"As much as it pains me to say, Momo, I don't want you to go after the principal. He is older than us and-"

"He cares-"

"So does Lala, but you don't try to seduce your older sister!"

"T-That is different."

"Explain it then."

"I-It's difficult! Why don't you confess to Rito, then?"

"It's-" Her cheeks flushed a dark shade of red, a mix of embarrassment, anger and temptation. "_It's difficult!_"

"See! You cannot be a hypocrite and stop me from-"

"Someone that wouldn't like that." Finally Nana stated sternly, her eyes growing angrier by the moment. "Casey is not Rito, he will not accept being forced in whatever you plan to do with him."

"_I can't sleep without having around him, Nana!_" Momo replied with more desperation in her voice. "I-I am confused. I feel like I am missing something important a-and I feel cold even with so many sheets-"

"You are just recovering from a situation… Casey was more than helpful to give support to you."

"He cares-"

"_As a good friend, Momo! _Maybe an older brother as he does remind me of how Lala-nee behave when we are in distress."

…

"I have an idea, follow me."

Momo blinked as her sister took hold of her hand and started to pull her towards the staircase.

"W-Where are we going?"

Nana didn't answer, her eyes quietly scanning the right steps to go to the floor above and then moved towards their sister's room. Her twin knocked at the door softly and Momo was surprised to see their older sibling awake and smiling.

"Oh, Nana-chan, Momo-chan, do you need something?"

She was wearing a long track-suit stained with oil and smoke, a pair of protective glasses and some gloves. Was she spending the night making a new invention? It was rare to see her away from Rito at this hour but…

"I want to make a sleepover, Lala-nee. Like when we were little as Momo-chan wanted some company."

She did want company, but Casey and-

"Sure!" Lala's bubbly cheerfulness interrupted her thoughts. "I just finished fixing one of the old inventions and I guess-" She looked at the watch on her wrist. "Yeah, I could go to sleep now."

A giggle left their oldest sibling's lips and Momo couldn't help but sigh at the fact her little attempt was thwarted by her stupid, but caring twin sister.

Yet this wasn't a true loss for her new daring plan as tomorrow was going to be another day and she will have all the time to try and approach the principal!

* * *

**Omake: The New Student (Part 2)**

* * *

"Mine~!"

_SHIT!_

I was bracing for the kiss, now seemingly unavoidable when a pair of golden locks wrapped around Momo's body and yanked her away.

"_I got her, Oniichan!_"

I nodded, not bothering glancing at the struggling pinkette as she tried to move out from the never-ending restrains Yami was putting on her.

My legs were burning once more as I skipped through the hallways of Sainan High. It was lesson's time and no one was around to stop me from making some distance away from the 'fellow' student that was chasing me and find some hiding spot for the rest of the day.

...Or at least that was the plan until I bumped on a very character that, while I was in good relations with, was still unaware of my very predicament.

Yui Kotegawa was an exemplary member of the school council, very prim and proper about respecting the rules while also accepting a more appeasing attitude regarding minor slip-ups.

So when I realized that I was seeing the very strict girl, for a moment I thought that things were going to get worse as the girl was known for her attachment to the school's rules. But much to my surprise, I was actually recognized.

"M-Mortimer-san?" Her tone exuded confusion and surprised, while I nodded at her.

"That is… me, Kotegawa-san. And before you ask yes, Lala's invention."

She blinked. "Oh?" Then she dusted herself off and looked perplexed. "Still, may I ask what are you doing dressed as a student? And running through the halls?"

"To answer orderly: I was advised by Mikado-san and Tearju-san to try and avoid being spotted with my de-aged self by other students and… Momo-san found out."

Realization struck again and she nodded. "Oh, I see." She hummed for a moment. "Do you need to be… taken back to your office?"

"While that might be a good offer, I think the best thing I can do now is try to expand the distance between me and Momo." I contemplated out-loud. "And the best way to do that is by leaving school and get myself some hiding spot in town."

"But aren't you a student? Shouldn't you be forbidden to leave the school's ground until the end of the school?" She mused quietly and I sighed tiredly.

"I am not registered as a student. Thus, as the principal, I can leave the building for the rest of the day… or at least until Lala manages to get her invention working once more."

"U-Understood and-" She paused for a moment, cheeks flaring a strange red. "M-Mortimer-san, you do look well at 15-"

"Kotegawa-san, be strong and don't fall to temptation. You have Rito-san for that-"

"W-We are not together."

"I know." I stated with an amused tone. "But that doesn't make it any less cute."

And with that, I was walking out of the main entrance of the school, my objective being the big town and-

**Growl**

Right in that very moment, my stomach made it known that I required some good food after running so much for so long. I was rusty and… I needed to eat something ASAP.

Thankfully I remembered that there was a simple market shop near Sainan High and I started to browse through the aisles to find something that might entice me to buy. I stared at some chocolate bars, some soda drinks and then I noticed some apple juice with a discount.

I was staring at this last product when I felt someone slowly making their way towards me.

"Casey-san?" I blinked as I turned to the side, to see a familiar brunette eyeing me with quite the surprised expression.

"Mikan-san? I guess that this is quite the shocking sight, isn't it?"

She nodded and I sighed, but before I could reply she spoke.

"Was it Lala?"

I blinked again and nodded. "She misfired one of her actually working inventions. Will be back to normal in few hours from now."

"Okay..." She hummed quietly as her eyes turned to scan through the products in the aisle and she picked some bottles of oil.

"Do you need some help?" I mean, I was kind of safe at this point. Momo was unaware of my current plan and she wouldn't dare to skip school just to give chase even if she knew I was out of the institute.

"I wouldn't want to impose-"

"But I am the one offering." I chuckled at her meek attempt to not push for it but she conceded and so I helped her take some of the bags she was holding with me. Time passed and soon we had a total of five bags as we walked out of the shop.

The walk was uneventful, no one there to cause any general issues around or create particularly lewd as we made our way back to the Yuuki's house. Still, I found myself curious about a very small detail I hadn't noticed until now.

"Ne Mikan-san, shouldn't you be at school now?"

She almost tripped at the question, paling a little as soon as her brain understood my words as… I was in some shape or form part of a system that punished those who skipped school, but still she let out a proper answer.

"T-There was some accident with the power-grid. The headmaster decided to give a free day away from classes."

I nodded at her and decided to not ask more as to now alienate the only individual I knew in the area. I was easy to bore and ruining my chance to have someone around to keep me 'sane' would have been atrocious.

We finally entered the house as I helped Mikan around with putting the various objects in the proper drawers and shelves and then… I decided to help cleaning around.

"Mort- _Casey-san_, there is no need for-"

"I concur, I think you need help, Mikan-san." She huffed at my stubborn front but she still conceded that some help would free her hands that day. Cleaning the bathroom, Rito's room and hers were all done by the brunette, while I focused with the kitchen, the living room and the hallway on the floor above.

I was about to finish this last section when I noticed the door that led to Lala's room opened up to reveal… Lala herself.

The girl yawned, still donning some lab coat and protective glass on. She paused a moment, mind half-asleep and she turned to see me staring back at her.

Few moments passed and then… she smiled. "Casey-san! It's good to see you here!"

She tackled me and I, being quite close to the ground, ate wood. Groaning as her weight pressed me more on the floor, the princess jumped off from me when she noticed the predicament she had caused on me.

"I-I am sorry. I- I am not very awake and-"

"Were you working on recharging 'Tiny Tiny Rever-kun'?"

She nodded at my interruption. "It's already charged! So if you want-"

"Yes, please." I stated while getting off the ground. "Today has been quite the terrible day."

She blinked. "That bad?"

"Momo was literally trying to exploit my predicament. Yes, _that bad_." She flinched at my groan but still managed to get a giggle out at a thought.

"You know, it would be kind of interesting to see the roles reversed-"

"Don't you dare even contemplating that scenario." That would have been the worse case possible and, at that point, I would be forced to think about migrating away from… Earth.

She sighed and nodded. We entered her room where she placed me on a small stool as she prepared her rifle-like invention aimed at me, this time impossible for her to miss me at all.

So as I prepared myself to be engulfed by a beam of light, my ears caught the loud noise of footsteps rushing towards the room and the door slamming open.

"Nee-san, wait a moment!" But Lala had some sound-proof headset on as she shot the beam regardless of her younger sibling protests.

Momo didn't wait a single moment as her legs rushed towards me and pushed me away from the incoming light… as it hit her square in the chest. I fell on the ground (again) and felt the pinkette slam right onto my back but…

Slowly but surely her weight started to reduce, her curves to straighten up and then I felt a completely smaller being above me.

I blinked from my spot, blind from whatever was going on as Lala started to chuckle loudly.

I felt arms wrapping around my waist, very small arms. Finally Momo spoke.

"_This is unfair!_"

And it was with her high-pitch tone that I finally connected the dots about it all.

Lala did make another mistake, keeping the inventions set in 'De-Aging mode' and her target this time wasn't me.

A 9 years old Momo Belia Deviluke tried to keep the bigger clothes from falling off from her body, face red in shame, annoyance and defeat.

It would seem like this debacle is far from over…

* * *

**AN**

**Indeed the Omake is now a 4-parts one and will span with Momo trying to deal with the fact she is now a littler girl. **

**Speaking of littler girls, Nemesis reveals that her real form is… older than the usual. She is a young woman, I would say that her age is… 24-25. The date they are going to be doing will not seal their pairing as there is still some time before the end of this story and I wish to not rush things.**

**The date will help the two to get some more info on each other and… maybe some more details about their strange relationship. But yes, Nemesis is a 'Friend with fridge-benefits' until things take a weirder turn.**

**Many wants Momo to be paired with Casey and, while I would go for it quickly, I find myself with my hands tied down with the fact her emotions **_**aren't still fully realized**_**. While she is devoted to try with this new plan, she has yet to properly 'give a name' for the feelings she has for him.**

**I also said that Mikado and Tearju were supposedly going to be part of his 'harem' which sadly is not going to end as I had expected. While I can understand some 'funny' scenes with them, I don't think I want to see Yami call Casey 'papa'. Oniichan, yes; Papa, nope;**

**Alas I will give some little insight of what I want to do with this story: I will stop by chapter 40-45, thus meaning that all the questions have to be concluded by then… right? Well nope. After some serious considerations, once the story is over, I decided that there will be a sequel for this story that will follow right after the last chapter.**

**What it will be about? I am still thinking about it, but I am considering making an xover (and I mean a super-uber-xover) about it if time and RL allow it, one where Sainan will be… expanded.**

**With whom, with what? Lots of series are potentially considered but I can say that I might add some… less-lewd series to it.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Halo****: I think the trope used here is called 'Fix-It Fanfic', it's kind of a character, original or not, fixing something or relationships by being there to interfere with the usual canon timeline. Also, kind of yes, I know that Momo needs still just a little more considerations and thoughts before launching her at Casey, but I am working on it and it 'might' happen. Also about last review: That might be Omake-material.**

**Guest A****: I think that kind of plot has been used and re-used in regulars and xover stories. I kind of… don't need to use some stagnated stuff.**

**GoTeam****: Casey comes from 'our' world or a dimension similar to it, with To Love-Ru as a series.**

**CrappyIdiots:**** I am half tempted to say Tom Holland but… he is too much of a cinnamon roll to do that part. I guess I will settle with Elijah Wood. **


	24. Date, Date, Date! (1)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Date, Date, Date! (1)**

* * *

I think I realized things were going to be quite unique today was when I noticed that Nemesis did make her presence a thing for the whole day. Asking why she decided to be there way before the planned date, the girl merely smiled and waved off as she continued to explore cautiously the entirety of my office.

The bookshelves were the first thing to catch her attention, her eyes darting from title to title, and if one managed to intrigue her the first pages of introduction would be read quietly, her hair picking several books at once as the tanned girl continued to look around for anything that could aid in her crusade against boredom.

It wasn't as if this place was meant to be fun to begin with, being a place of work and paperwork, but Nemesis was stubborn in staying in that room, boredom or not.

And thus after almost two hours of partially serene working, I found a little weight plop on my lap, amber eyes studying the small white paper sitting prominently on the table as I frowned at the sudden action.

"Neme-chan?"

She hummed quietly at my voice, reading softly the content of the paper and frowning herself. "Why would you need to change the water of a swimming pool? Isn't that supposed to always be the same?"

I blinked and shook my head, deciding that maybe playing her game was the best thing to do in that predicament of mine. "Water can get dirty, either bacteria or sweat from those that use it."

"But would it truly be that bad?" She continued to poke at the topic, further pressing her back on my chest and head nuzzling my chin. "It does sound like an expensive thing to do."

"It kind of is expensive and… it is bad, yes." I started with a nod. "Bacteria can cause illnesses and that would be something bad."

"Really?" She blinked intrigued. "I didn't know dirty water could do that."

I let few moments of silence pass as I contemplated what I just heard. "You… didn't know that?"

She huffed. "While I might like to learn new things and my knowledge of the universe is nothing to scoff at, why would I bother studying something that doesn't threaten me the least? Illnesses hardly matter for someone like me."

I didn't reply, one of my hands reaching for her head and patting it. "I guess that there are stuff you could learn now."

Another pause, then a nod from her. "I understand."

I continued with the paperwork, answering to any query regarding the various topics raised by the several different requests and contracts I was supposed to sign or put away in some cabinet.

"Why do students have to stay there so much?" Nemesis asked with a curious tone. "I can understand knowledge is power but… why so much time?"

"I think it's that you forget that human tend to spend more time learning things. So yes, they need more time to spend there to get something fixed in their brain."

"Sounds very inefficient and..." She stopped just a moment, humming as she seemed to be considering something. "How are Yami and Mea faring in their classes? I do remember my minion being happy about learning new things there."

"Mea is doing perfectly, while Yami… got some minor problems early on, she is doing well now."

She nodded but I decided to poke at her. "I am curious how you would do in a classroom." She frowned and turned her head at me. "I mean, you did mention some interest at it and-"

"I know." The girl interjected, fully turning around and looking right at my face. "But I don't need it. I am fine with what I know and..."

She giggled. "Could it be that someone is thinking about a 'Teacher-Student' fantasy?"

Eh?

"You are blushing~. Should I ask if you prefer me as a student or-" Her body turned in her mature self and I found my face almost pressed on her ample chest. "Or do you prefer me as your sensei, Ca-sey-_kyun?_"

I was going to get screwed, there was no way in hell I was going to avoid getting my bones jumped in this close range. With her breasts touching my nose and her butt pressing well on my lap, I can say for sure that I was losing the battle of wills as my lower reaction was getting close to pop up.

_I am going to lose my V-card!_

But in that moment of panic, while Nemesis was approaching her lips to mine, I felt like it was over even before the date planned for today. I closed my eyes, preparing to taste a pleasant defeat at the hand of the mirthful transweapon and…

**Chu~**

There was a kiss, my ears didn't miss the common sound for this kind of stuff and… yet my lips were left untouched. A wet and warm sensation reached from my forehead and I opened my eyes to see the young woman pressing her lips right in the spot above my nose.

"You know I could conquer you, right now… but-" She sighed as she slowly retreated back to a safer distance. "It wouldn't be a nice victory… and did I mention that I love how flustered you look like in those situations?"

If previously I had a simple blush on my face, now my entire head was threatening to turn in a tomato at her comment. "I-I, wha-"

"Sh~!" A finger pressed on my lips. "I don't want you to ruin this moment. This… cute side of yours."

...W-What?!

Heart drumming madly and my mind melting at her words, I couldn't help but only stare as she yawned and switched back to her chibi form, snuggling on my chest as she slowly relaxed on my lap, eyes closing in a slow manner and… she was asleep.

I stared at the adorable sight for more than 10 minutes, but not just because I was endeared by the sight, there was also the situation that I was brain-dead for that duration as I had to recover from that minor mind-melt I was trying to deal with.

Paperwork duty resumed shortly after but I had to spend more time than usual between the various papers.

At this point I was fairly sure whining about the lack of normality was hopeless…

* * *

After dealing with two hours of lessons, Momo was ready to execute her plans for today. While she had indeed promised to fully take part to the 'punishment' related to her recent outburst happening in the city, the pinkette had realized that in discussing that situation, Casey never mentioned the duration of such daily activity.

Sure, she was convinced that she did have to make amend as a way to show some minor redemption from her part, but she was also interested in getting to catch some more time with the principal.

She wanted to hear his voice, his laugh, his thoughts and see his pleasant smile. It was an odd craving that she could hold back only so much before truly going to search for him.

While the sleepover of the night before had prevented her from going after him, it did manage to soothe part of her desire to a point she genuinely enjoyed spending some quality time with her sisters.

Sadly the occurrence wasn't going to be frequently done and thus that wasn't a solution to her inner problem.

Thus why she wanted to end this little training session as quickly as possible, so she could endear the possibility of learning more about the subject of her inner, mysterious emotion. It wasn't love but it wasn't mere liking, but what was that and why she felt like she was mistaking everything around her?

It was by the time she entered the gym club that she spotted a peculiar individual waving at her, her eyes widening in surprise but she also smiled at seeing Nana there too.

The two approached each other and the more extrovert of the two nodded. "Momo, I see that you are finally there for this session."

This greeting, that was offered in such jovial and happy tone, ended up being perceived in the completely confusing way by the poor girl which, failing to grasp what she just heard, released the smartest word she could muster.

"Eh?"

"The principal decided to pick me as your coach. This will be amazing!"

This will be the most dreadful experience in her entire existence.

While Momo was in a fairly amiable relationship with her twin sister, it was also true that Nana was particularly extreme with her training regimes. Not that she came even close to the brutal sessions her father would impose on his 'bodyguards', but it was quite going to be a hellish experience.

If she didn't care so much for her lovely sister and that moronically cute subject of her interests, the pinkette would be raising hell for a better situation. She might have destroyed some buildings, crashed some streets… and kind of pummeled some close friends of hers…

Actually the more she thought back about that predicament, the more the punishment seemed tame compared to anything she could have imagined out of that atrocious debacle.

What an infuriating situation she got herself into because of her aggressive approaches!

She held back from huffing in front of her sister and Nana started to prepare the various machines set in the small area Momo was supposed to work in. "I've planned four hours of calibrated training for today. I don't want to see you groaning after an exercise or two, so we will be starting very light today."

...Light? Four hours?!

This was much worse than her habitual schedule. What was going on?!

"N-Nana, I know that you planned this meticulously and all... but couldn't we finish a little earlier? I kind of have some… business for the late afternoon-"

"No, we will not." The fellow pinkette interjected fiercely. "I share Mortimer-san's idea of being a little strict around you now more than ever. You need this, sis."

Casey wanted her kept busy? How silly of him to think employing just Nana would keep her stuck her for too long-

"And before you ask, Nee-chan planned to come here too so you will have two wardens to watch you."

At the wording of her younger sibling and the mentioning of her older sister coming very soon, Momo let out a nervous giggle. "I-I think you meant trainer, right?"

"I will be the one training you, yes." The twin-tailed girl nodded. "But I will make sure that you also don't skip those sessions. It is for your health."

The short-haired girl opened her mouth to voice some protests at the strict rule but her words died when she was hugged from behind by a giggling Lala. "And I am here too~."

"Lala-nee, you brought the gloves. Do you want to be the first one 'playing'- _I mean, _training with Momo?"

"Yeah!" The older girl replied fiercely, finally eliciting a groan out of poor Momo.

This was going to be worse than she thought it was going to be…

* * *

**Omake: The New Student (Part 3)**

* * *

I stared at the little pouty thing sitting on my legs.

Momo looked every bit Chibi-Lala with her adorably small frame, looking quite annoyed how things had turned out to be for her attempt at 'my life'.

While that prevented me from being further de-aged by Lala's second mistake of the day, I think that with her more recent behavior the short Deviluke warranted this situation.

If she had not skipped school like a dummy, she wouldn't be dealing with the resulting predicament of poor decision-making.

The worst thing of them all was the fact the little girl had decided to 'make a nest' on my legs, thankfully away from my lap as I could imagine the sirens of the police cars approaching a very awkward situation.

"T-This wasn't supposed to happen." I nodded absently at her incoherent ranting, something that had been going for almost half an hour now as Momo tried and failed to built some scapegoats around the tragedy that had fallen upon her.

The little Deviluke was also dealing with another issue, presented in the form of a smug-looking Nana sitting on the other side of the couch we were occupying.

We were all in the living room of the Yuuki's household and Lala was once again going through the procedures of preparing the 'right' device this time around.

Mikan was finish cleaning her section of the house even after the others had returned from school. The younger of the Deviluke twins had opted to take a seat near where I was, her reasoning being that she had to watch over lil' Momo, both for her safety and the one of those around her.

Albeit her height and frame had reduced, the little pervert was still going with her ranting about 'conquering me' and 'making me realize the mistakes of my ways', which was both creepy for the details she was going through about 'our pleasant future' and how she planned to 'deal with the competition', and somewhat cute as she gesticulated around as if to show her energetic determination to this whole thinking.

"Casey." I blinked while turning towards Nana, the girl looking back with a curious look. "Is this seriously how you looked when you were 15?"

Frowning at the question, I let out a slow nod. "Yeah?"

The twin-tailed girl hummed thoughtfully and then nodded. "So I will grow up well as you said?"

At this question, Momo stopped with her inner monologues and turned to stare dully at us. "What?"

"I mentioned to Nana that she was going to develop well in the next few years and… I wasn't wrong." I turned back at the girl and smiled. "I'm sure that whatever way you dream yourself in few years from now, if logically pondered, might actually become a reality. Don't sell yourself too short, tho."

There was a pause and… the teen blinked, some red painting her cheeks.

"Y-You..." Her mouth closed and she turned away. "You know, only Lala-nee say this kind of things."

"Well she is a super-smart individual so maybe it is indeed true. What do you think, Mo-" I saw the chibi girl glaring at her sister, Nana unaware of the murderous glance she was getting from her sibling. "-mo?"

"She will be a beautiful woman that will catch Rito-san's interest and love, without hindering the plans of Momo-chan."

Nana's blush worsened. "I-I don't want to go after that pervert! E-Even through he is really nice o-once in a while, Lala-nee i-is engaged to him-"

"I think you should still try." I remarked much to her surprise… and Momo's confused look. "You are a very level-headed individual to consider the feelings of those around him, but if you want to try, do try and maybe you will still be getting something out of it."

"Weren't you the one saying I should have stopped giving chase to Rito, Casey-cake?" My eyes darkened at that unholy nickname and glanced at Momo.

"I think I said that you should have stopped trying to go ahead with that stupid harem plan of yours and give your attempt a selfish but genuine touch." I replied with a cool tone.

"That sounds deeply philosophical. Please, take me now and- Ehk!" She flinched the moment my fingers poked at her nose, her eyes narrowing as she reverted back to her pouting.

"You are incredibly perverted even as a chibi, aren't you?"

She scoffed at the question. "I am more of a loli than a chibi- Ehk! _Nana!_"

The aforementioned girl giggled at the amusing reaction of her reduced twin, slowly tilting her head and touching briefly my shoulder before stilling back up. "Y-You are hilarious, Momo-_tan_."

"Ugh! Not you too, I have to deal with Lala-nee doing that!" The little girl crossed her arms together further increasing the incredibly cuteness around her.

"But it fits you so well, Mo-_tan_, why would you hate it- Ouch!" Her soft fist channeled a little more strength than a girl her size should be able to muster and the resulting punch at my belly did make some effect on me.

Groaning at the hit, Nana sighed and flickered her smiling sibling in the forehead, causing her to yelp in annoyance at the action. "What was that for?"

"You will not apologize to Casey-san for being a meanie. Apologize now, Momo-tan!"

Momo opened her mouth to protest the overly-childish undertone this situation was starting to take but, for some reason, she felt quivering in a petulant way. "H-he started it!"

"And you didn't have the right to hurt him like that, he didn't hurt you first." The chibi's lips twitched even more than before and she looked away. "_Momo._"

"F-Fine!" She huffed in a child-like tone, then she turned at me. "I'm sowwy that I was meanie. Can I kiss you better- Ouchie!"

Another flickering and the little pervert was scowling at the once more smugly smiling Nana.

"Prude."

"Pervert-tan."

The little exchange of less-kind words continued until dinner and, as we were ready to start to eat the delicious food prepared by Mikan, we stopped the moment Lala entered the room with her Aging device. No, I am not going to repeat its silly name as my head was close to collapse at the shenanigans of today…

"Casey-san, the rifle is ready and- BAM!" The beam struck me perfectly and I felt my body change, my size increasing back to my previous self and I smiled once the harmless zapping ended.

I stared around for any abnormality and I sighed in relief the moment I found nothing weird on me, except the fact the current uniform was getting a little tight on me.

"It worked flawlessly, Lala-san." The oldest of the Deviluke siblings giggled and nodded and was about to take a seat when she felt a pair of hands tug at her labcoat. "Nee-chan, what about me? Shouldn't you turn me back to normal too?"

Momo was smiling with some hope, hope of being restored back to normal so she could return with her attempts of seducing the chill principal with her alluring charisma.

"Aww, Momo-tan, Huge-Huge Age-kun can be used only once per time. Now it has to recharge for a little while before I can get you back to normal." Lala replied with a big smile.

"Oh, will it be ten or twenty minutes, or even less-"

"Twelve hours." She interrupted with that very happy smile. "Just enough time for me to enjoy some more time with you in that cute, little form."

**Thud**

Momo went to sleep_ very early_ that day.

* * *

**AN**

**The reason this is a… little shorter than the others before is because the next one will be a long one, like Huey and Earl but minus the Kaiserreich memes and the hidden racism.**

**Momo's personality in the Omake is a crackish version of what she has now, that is why I prefer to keep the two stories disconnected as… it would sound way too weird to deal with it.**

**Also did you remember when I said something about another Harem-anime being my next target for my new story? Well, Magical Trickster DxD is now out and the mission is to get a head-patting loli pseudo-harem to rule as the greatest Onii-chan! (Plus a ship with someone not entirely in Issei's harem, might give the poor guy some little extra development to not make him extra cringy [But he will still be fun-level cringy, don't worry!].)**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Answering those about the CaseyXMomo ship: I could give the pairing a thought, but I can't bring the Omake in the main plot. I prefer to keep those snippets out of the timeline as their overall presence would be… difficult to explain timeline-wise.**

**Halo: I think it would be a fun concept… except Nana would actively hunt Casey down for this situation. I wonder what would then happen if they discover the fanfics, the fanarts and…_ the lemons…_**

**Ruberforumfree: *Singing "Can't stop me now" without a care for the world* (Sorry but not sorry) XD**


	25. Date, Date, Date! (2)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Date, Date, Date! (2)**

* * *

When she finally arrived to the place where our date was supposed to happen, I was taken by how different she looked with her attire and overall appearance.

Nemesis looked… _weirdly normal._

Donning a simple white-red striped shirt, a knee-long skirt and a small hat, I would have easily failed to recognize her if I didn't notice her tan, her dark-hair and… her golden eyes. The orbs were glinting a smug and teasing attitude, one that was coupled by the quick hug she proceeded to begin.

I blinked in surprise, momentarily forgetting how blunt she was with greetings. I patted her head, she was still short enough for me to capitalize on that department. She stepped away, but didn't shy away from some more head-patting before giving a mock-pout at my 'reply'.

"Seriously, I thought that looking a little more mature would have deterred you from going for that." The girl huffed, arms crossing just below her bust. "Couldn't you just have returned the hug?"

I cracked a smile. "Your hands were twitching and I was quite sure you were readying yourself to cop a feel."

Her posture stilled, tensing at the accusation as her eyes darted away from my confident glance. Her cheeks reddened, her lips twitching in minor annoyance at… being caught before being able to commit to the act?

"I-" Her mouth closed shut briefly, interrupting her first rebuke early on. "You are really that sure about my behavior. It's… slightly unnerving."

I frowned, holding back a flinch at the comment, but soon my dismay was turned in shock as her hands swiftly went to my face and started to pinch my poor cheeks.

"But you are also gullible even with what you know about me. You still aren't there to 'dominate me', Casey." Her impish grin causing me to groan a little in that torture, my face flushing red at the unexpected perverted remark.

"Also naive and innocent." She licked her lips as she released me from her hold. "But let's not waste more time here, I'm famished."

Nemesis took the lead, entering inside the small bar I picked for the occasion. It was a new establishment and a small group of people was aware of its existence.

We were greeted by one of the waiters, a young man with dark-blue hair and green eyes, and were then given a quick sight over the available sweets right in that moment.

Cakes and various other sweet-based food, both Eastern- and Western-made, were displayed in tiny pedestals, pieces of papers set right below the plates detailing what was the name and the composition of the various baked goods.

The Transweapon observed, taking quite the slow walk around to better understand the choices available to her and only after two minutes of careful study she took two slices of Choco Cake. I settled with a simple vanilla-flavored slice of cake, preferring to keep away from eating too much today.

The girl was indeed famished just as she had proclaimed before entering the building, the evidence being the insane pace she had while eating her food.

Just as I was over half of the slice, she had already finished and was cheerfully chatting about some random topics, appreciating some inputs here and there during her minor rants which… I have to admit those were quite adorable.

It was the terms and the wording she used that made things… funnier, endearing even.

Soon I finished my slice and I paid for the check for both. Standing up and stretching a little, Nemesis took the lead once more by leading me right… by the park.

I was confused at first by the decision to go there as evening was soon to begin by that time and there was hardly anyone around in the small nature-dominated zone.

She was silent, her posture slightly relaxed but still tense enough to show some awareness of what was around her.

Quietly, the tanned girl jumped to one of the tall lampposts nearby, her feet tiptoeing by its tip as she stared from afar, looking a little confused.

"Have you ever questioned yourself over the hypocrisy of giving people second chances?" She mused loud enough for me to hear, her face hidden by the way she was positioned.

The wind blow ever-so slowly as I frowned at her words, surprised but also curious where she was going with this serious subject. It was quite rare to see Nemesis this much… serious about something.

Her optimistic and apathetic self did characterize most of her personality, but it was her inner self that was the most curious detail, something that left hints and clues of such a tormented soul.

Of course, the results of this side of hers was going to bring some heavy and self-questioning questions about life itself.

"There are fools that believe that even the worst monster can be redeemed." The tanned girl scoffed, frowning at the slowly descending sun. "I can understand the presumption of being kind and expecting of people changing for good…"

I blinked, I found her standing in front of me with her chibi self and kimono. Her eyes were boring dully on my orbs, sending chills at the sudden and unexpected action.

"But what if the monster is born to hurt everything and everyone?" Her tone was… blank, gone was her lively self as I stared to what looked like a human-sized doll.

I blinked in surprise as I felt something plunge deep in the back of my head. There was no pain, only…_ a sense of detachment from reality._

I felt floating, as if my soul was yanked out from my body and I was sent to… a dark abyss.

So surreal and strange but also… fine. I managed to stay calm through that impossible scenario, doubts held back as…_ It all begun._

_**I felt the conception of life.**_

Not the classic organic birthing, where a baby is brought to the world by a strong mother that helped them to leave the womb and… finally live.

It was like a switch. For a moment I was 'dead' or 'non-alive', then everything flooded in.

I could feel, I could think and… I could see.

Eyes slowly squinting open, testing calmly and carefully my capacity to look around_ myself_.

_Bubbles._

My eyes were initially mesmerized by the tiny but ever-present bubbles bursting all around _my body. _It could sound silly but… it all seemed so interesting.

Then my sight improved a little more, just enough for my perception to expand upon my current location.

I was… in a pod?

Some blurred shades were starting to approach, I could recognize white-_ labcoats_ and glasses glinting some reflection of the small pod I just woke up into.

There was a strange sound, the liquid was started to push down as small holes on the surface below opened to drain the glass-like container. Once my mouth emerged, I could hear a gasp.

My mouth started to breath, throat itching while my brain felt confused at the fact these actions felt…_ foreign._

The blurs turned in proper figures, I was staring at… scientists. Now I was sure I was… in some laboratory. Machines filling all around, weird lights and signs displaying in some monitors.

The pod wasn't opened much to my surprise, yet the cruel smiles in the scientists' faces didn't soothe the dread I was feeling.

A sharp pain, a needle slamming right on my- no,_ her_ spine without any notice.

I felt a feminine gasp and scream of pain leave_ her_ mouth, agony filtered for both but still there.

It was sudden but the 'probing' was easy to spot as emotions, memories were swiftly and painfully squished by… commands.

**OBEY.**

**KILL.**

**THREATS.**

**OBEY.**

**NEUTRALIZE.**

**PROTECT.**

**OBEY.**

…

**OBEY.**

It wasn't real words being forced in, but… sensations. It was odd, my brain easily labeling the foreign influence the moment it burned into my mind.

It was so…

_So oppressing._

It was a crescendo, one that the climax felt more and more scarier, panic surging as I felt several other emotions fight back the mental attack.

**ANGER.**

**FURY.**

**SHOCK.**

**DETERMINATION.**

…

_**Fear.**_

A blinding light took me out from that agony, clarity washing over me as I felt a strange warmth spread through-_ her body was heating up with relief._

Sight returned a few moments later and, instead of the previous sci-fi place, I was greeted with… a green sky.

I blinked, _her eyes widened_ as we both stared at such a calm and limpid object. So vast and… calming.

There was no pain, not anymore, only some leftover information from that unpleasant attack on_ her_ mind. Names, places and… possible reactions to those that trained to hurt_ her._

I felt distress,_ she was scared._

She stood up, ignoring the stress enveloping her body as her stubborn mind, aided by adrenaline and fear at any retaliation against her, urged her to seek refuge.

_Away from this scary place._ She finally thought, although in a childish manner to that.

It felt odd, the young girl wanted to chide herself about being this… crass over the matter. What was crass? Why she needed to punish herself?

So confusing,_ too confusing_. Her head was hurting a little, so much that needed to be done in such a little time that some hesitation sparked right as she started to make her first steps around the world.

There was fear, but there was also wonder. There was a thrill to be left 'free', to have so many possibilities and…

_T-They were coming!_

She spotted a light approaching, a flying object directed towards the massive crater she created.

_There wasn't much time, she needed to get a place where to rest and… think properly._

She didn't leave the crater, rather moving towards one of the deepest sections of it as she started to dig with her own bare hands.

_Bare hands turning in something sturdier as dirt was easily moved away. _

The layer formed by the mix of dirt and ashes was easily broken and soon a large opening that once was used by the main elevator was revealed to the world.

The girl had barely enough time to feel relief as she was showered by light itself. She could feel the loud noises of the flying carrier getting even more closer.

The jump was scary, but being captured, deactivated and… left forever alone was an even more scarier outcome.

And although her mind reminded her that her body was resilient enough to absorb the damage from such height, a gasp left her lips as she descended_ fairly quickly_ down to the lowest section of the destroyed laboratories.

There was destruction all around and the lights were working in emergency mode. She didn't pause after finally landing, a soft thud preceded her quick reaction as she jumped up and started to run towards the nearest closed door.

A strange green-light softly flashed on her face, her whole body itching for a moment before the door opened and… she felt different.

Her face was… wrinkled? She let out a disgusted noise and her body was quick to revert back to her initial state, the one of a young girl.

The door closed behind her, it was big and strong enough to resist her pursuers but not enough to hold as long as she wanted. Thus she didn't waste anytime and reached for the large machine fixed on the center of the room that was connected to the rest of the devices all around.

There was a plug and… she saw something similar to an electric socket forming right on her hand and… she gulped nervously while plugging the dark-colored connector in her.

The effect was instantaneous as her whole mind was flooded by numerous waves of details, codes and… explanations. There wasn't anything that hurt in the process, only some minor dizziness as the seemingly endless download of information continued to pester for a little while.

She… she wasn't a normal individual. She was like one of those machines… just smarter, more humane and… deadlier.

Her body was a weapon, she was a… transweapon.

The word resonated weirdly, but the revelation was rather dull compared to who was responsible for her 'life'. Greedy men wanting war, to rule over others, to cheat against a system that rewarded only the strongest.

Unfair, terribly so. People guilty of terrible crimes, her sufferings hardly matching the torture failed experiments, her predecessors, faced before her 'opportunity'.

Her stomach churned, anger reveled in that state of total fury and soon a plan formed within her core.

A plan of revenge, about herself and those who died to bring her alive. It was devious, it was righteous and…

Her trail of thoughts perished the moment she heard the noise of something slamming by the reinforced door. A scowl adorning her face as golden eyes turned slits at the pathetic cadre deployed to catch her.

How dare they try to bring her down? HOW DARE THEY?!

But she couldn't waste time dealing with those fools. She had places to go now, people to see and _**kill**_ before they are able to bring more harm to the universe.

Her knowledge over her powers peaked with the new intake of data and creating a portal turned out to be easier than she thought it to be. Before walking through it, a small dark sphere idly floated behind her as it waited for her pursuers to enter and… _enjoy the surprise to the fullest_.

Vaulting the dark gate, her eyes quickly adjusted to the damp illumination of the spaceship's insides, the pilot panicking at her sudden appearance and trying to attack her. Sadly, several sharps tendril pierced through his body and killed him instantly.

Ditching the corpse in one of the corners, _Nemesis _turned her attention to the piloting cabin and proceeded to slowly hijack the vehicle.

Communications and tracking devices were disabled, the cloaking device forced to comply and further hide her new 'toy' away from the Organization. The ship spun around and the girl drove it away from the planet, glad that the vehicle was capable of inter-planetary voyages.

The loud explosion was easily perceived by her, but she hardly cared to look back at the _country-sized blast destroying what remained of the facility._

Explosions might sound and look cool, but she had some serious things to… conclude.

_**It was personal.**_

* * *

I gasped, the terrible headache suddenly bringing me out from that lucid nightmare and soon I noticed that… I was quite in the compromising position.

Head resting on a soft lap, my hair was tended by Nemesis. A sad frown plastered on her face, she was once more in her 'realistic' form.

"The rest should be… pretty easy to guess." She mused quietly, eyes staring down at me. "I spent more than a decade hunting down men and women that were causing genocides, illegal experimentation and abuse of all kind."

She glanced up and I noticed the sky had turned darker than how it looked back before the 'flashback'.

"I faced mercenaries, thugs of various kinds… but the worst were the law enforcement deployed to stop me." The girl admitted with a tired look. "People with families, with good morals and that had nothing to do with what happened to me- no, _to us_. I had to slaughter them, _they were in the way_."

"Y-You-"

"I'm not done yet." She said calmly. "Please… let me finish." The request felt frail and… I slowly nodded.

"Killing those good individuals I ended up warranting a title, Master Nemesis. I'm a menace to the whole universe, second only to Gid Lucione Deviluke and… I'm not even close enough regarding the strength gap." Eyes closing, she sighed and then resumed with a soft tone.

"After I was done with the Organization, there wasn't anything left for me to live for." The tanned girl blinked, trying to ignore the frown I was giving her. A frown directed at the allusion she was making. "I tried to find something… endless, like a hobby but… of course nothing was worthwhile with the abilities I have denying me the hardships that work allowed people to feel."

"T-Then you found about Yami?" I croaked a guess. My throat was sore after the experience my body was put through.

"It was Mea at first." Nemesis corrected with a small smile. "I was surprised that there were still people trying to replicate my unique case. Nothing unexpected actually, just shocked to learn that they got someone… close to the real deal."

"Then from Mea, I learned about Yami." The girl sighed. "Yami was already making a name for herself, but the full-extent of her powers were hidden to the general public and… what I found in several sensitive terminals were hardly describing her limits and origins."

That was a lot to take in. While the Manga did give enough info to explain _some _of Nemesis' inner self, I never thought that the extent of her plight was this… deep. Sure, I knew that she had suffered a lot because of those trying to turn her in a proper tool of destruction, but the extent of the damage was never displayed.

This… this was complicated and I was unsure as of why she decided today was the best time to drop this heavy stuff. I could understand trust, the need to confess the burden but…

It felt oddly off timing-wise.

"W-Why?" I chided my still-weak throat, the girl blinking in surprise at the simple but terribly vague question.

"Why I decided to bother with Yami and Mea? Why I choose you rather than Rito like in that 'Canonverse'?"

...Ugh.

"W-Why you… told me this?" I bluntly questioned. "Why… you decided to bring this out now and-"

"You wish to know the 'special occasion'? I guess you are entitled to that..." She closed her eyes and hummed quietly.

"In the past I… tried to attach myself to people." She admitted calmly. "I tried to have friends. To have people beyond the simple loose-end allies."

Her stare shifted towards me once more. "There were two kinds of people that made be back-pedal from the idea. Those who were awfully treacherous and that I had to swiftly kill before they could really get a chance to hurt me and…" The girl sighed tiredly. "Those who cared too much and got killed because of it."

"Y-You are afraid that-"

"It will happen if we continue to be this close." She interrupted, her tone tensing just a little. "You are too weak and I don't mean it as an insult… but I know you couldn't survive the assassins I've to deal frequently."

"No."

Golden eyes narrowed and her hands tightened the hold over my hair. "There isn't room for protest. I decided that I will not-"

I didn't let her finish that sentence, mustering the little strength I had recovered from the recent ordeal to lift up and… push my face into hers.

Kissing someone's lips was an odd experience, it was certainly a good feeling while also a lovely expression of one's care for the other, but soon I was certain that it was also the best way to silence someone.

Nemesis tensed up, eyes going wide open at the sudden contact but… she didn't push away. Rather, the girl_ pressed forward_ as her tongue ended the chastity of the first kiss and turned it in a more heated one.

It didn't escalate to a steamy 'make out' session as many would expect but she certainly was good with her ministrations.

Nemesis was the one that ceased the interaction altogether and she started to breath raggedly just as I was. Her face was fully red, her eyes wide open and unfocused.

"U-Using a kiss to convince me otherwise of my decision?" The girl whispered in a shocked way. "Y-You are a daring dummy! A-And I think you need some punishment."

I blinked at her words and braced for something a little violent- but I was graced with another kiss.

This one was steamier, gone was the surprise and the inexperience from both and Nemesis was eager to explore more and… more.

She pulled me closer, my chest pressing on her own and my blush intensified in response.

It didn't escalate much to my relief but the moment this second kiss ended, the crazed look on her face revealed much more than I needed.

"I'm trying h-here to avoid attaching myself a-and you just ruined it!" Tears started to flow down, she was shivering. "W-Why can't you just- L-Let me go?"

I sighed, a strange weight sitting in my stomach. The tanned girl… wasn't wrong with her reasoning. I wasn't meant to fight anyone, I- I wouldn't last against assassins as I didn't have Rito's luck nor the others' powers.

I was a simple principal.

_And yet, despite the stacking odds all against this situation, I couldn't help but still give it a try._

A foolish and illogical choice, one that was going to get me trouble when I was already facing some issues in my daily life…

But if I am careful maybe…

No, you know what? I was doing it because **I wanted to!**

I've been trying to hold back from attaching myself to the plot, but the plot latched itself at me even if I tried to act _detached and away from the main plot_.

It was a curse. It had to be one but…

Since I had already a target on my back by being the principal of the very school housing part of Deviluke's royalty and some other dangerous characters _why the heck not paint another one over the first one_.

"Because I… I care for and love you." I replied with a determined smile, her shock increasing at how daring I was looking in that moment and then…

I was drowned in another kiss.

Moral of the story? Murphy is goddamn right…

* * *

**AN**

**I'm back, bitches! This time it's real and… I bet nobody expected the lime in this chapter!**

**Sadly, the omake will be written next time as I am… tired. I am trying to reconcile my daily schedule with my old one and… some stories are going to be put in hiatus anyway. I will upload a proper schedule very soon on my profile bios about which stories are going to 'survive' for now.**

**(Of course the hiatus is temporary and will be lifted once I've more free time to get those done too). **

**P.S. New Principal isn't in Hiatus!**

**Lastly, Magical Trickster DxD is booming! Lots of people loves it and I'm happy about it. Also, I've began a story similar to this one that I will not urge people to go and read it. Why? Only those who knows what 'Las Lindas' and 'Chalo' are should go and check 'The Golden Month'. This new project is set to be concluded in 30-31 chapters and is a fan-made spin-off of the webcomic.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Byayan****: Thanks!**

**DarkDrawerJ****: Thanks!**

**Genderbend:**** Lots of hilarious misadventures. The Genderbending category is fan and I will surely write something in the form of Omake… after I finish the 'New Student'. **


	26. A Brand New Issue (1)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: A Brand New Issue (1)**

* * *

Of all of the bad things Momo could have had to deal this early in the morning, losing one of her unique plants was certainly in the top five.

Rummaging around her room, trying to check every single room where she could have left this important speciment, the pinkette almost turned the Yuuki Household upside down.

People stopped to see what she was doing, Mikan being the most vocal as she was 'ruining the well-ordered rooms'.

Order mattered little to the gravity of the situation, she would have liked to reply to the brunette, but her mind was completely taken by the terrible predicament at hand.

The plant was important… but also very dangerous if handled badly by someone inexperienced. The effects were similar to one of Lala's inventions, the major difference was the potency and the duration of said effects and the… possible irreversible changes it might leave on the subjects of this powerful herb.

The pollen was the worst, further distancing the user's mind from learning about the issue until it was too late to act upon and properly cure.

She was screwed… in a metaphorical and cruel manner.

A full hour spent in that aimless attempt to recover the plant ended up finally getting the attention from the rest of the house's occupants.

It was Nana that managed to stop her much to Momo's dismay and then their big sister intervened in a mediator's role. It was nice to have someone caring that was trying to understand her plight, but the floral specialist needed actions rather than words.

There was no time to waste, nor enough time to gather a proper ground to find and return the plant to its containment chamber. To think that- she would be this careless about things but…

**How was she supposed to know that someone was capable of opening her specially-locked cabinets!?**

The cabinet themselves were actually in good shape, no sign of forced opening and the fact it someone managed to not only know about her password, but to also be able to enter her room while she was asleep was something that left the pinkette as perplexed as worried.

It could have been one of those dumb morons from her now-defunct fan club.

Even though Casey was sure enough to say that they had been dealt with by Yui Kotegawa and her small cadre of assistants, Momo was paranoid enough to be careful around nowadays, knowing that roaches were capable of surviving the strongest of blasts, even stronger than the prim and proper young woman when in a state of righteous fury.

Attention was needed, but even that theory seemed to pale the moment a small realization entered her mind. It couldn't have been an unknown individual.

This assumption was granted by the still-working security system Lala had installed on their house.

It was a special system created to make sure that dangerous individuals, either perverts, assassins and/or suitors to the three sisters were rendered unable to attack them within the walls of the Yuuki Household.

One guess down, _thousands more to go through._

But in that failed theory something surfaced. There was a clue about the very element that disproved the possibility of stalker entering the house and… it was about the list of suspects.

It had to be someone within the house. Someone that would manage to sneak in her room and get close enough to her cabinets to… somehow obtain the plant.

It was a seemingly surreal case, since most of the people were already around her and… none was sporting any of the effect of the plant.

Her prime suspect was… Rito. The orange-haired boy was always stumbling upon some minor issue here and there nowadays, but he merely looked confused as Momo continued to struggle within Nana's hold, looking just as average as usual and sporting none of the known effects the plant was keen to cause to living beings.

Her mind turned to Mikan, but the girl was now huffing while holding a spatula. Not only the brunette was irked because of her 'rightful' search, but she was incensed by the idea that Momo was causing her to delay the preparation for breakfast.

Then it was Nana- No, she was being rather violent right now but it is something she usually was.

Then it was Lala's turn, but the girl didn't seem knowing of the plant itself. Since the big sister was genuinely intrigued by anything that could at least replicate the effects of her inventions, the fact she was here and giving most of her attention to Momo's flailing against Nana showed that… she was still unaware of it. She would generally stay in his room for a full day, even going so far to skip school if she ended up finding something this… important.

In the end, the short-haired pinkette was forced to admit defeat and lie about the motivations behind her erratic actions in the morning. Lectures from Nana, Mikan and Lala ensued and while this could have been terrible already, her attention was still directed to the plant.

_**She had to find it before things went from bad to worse.**_

The girl sat down by the table, silently butchering the scrambled eggs as her mind stormed through the various possibilities of the plant's whereabouts, all of them shot down second after second.

She huffed quietly, trying her hardest to not show any giving hints about her still-present foul mood and somehow… succeeding with it.

Everyone was paying attention to their food while… Mikan looked concerned.

Pink eyes narrowed at Rito's younger sister as a wild but strong guess formed within her mind. What if… the brunette had found the plant with someone else? What if she had somehow managed to avoid the effects and the other individual didn't-

"Did anyone see Celine?" The young girl asked, her worry dripping off from her words and causing Momo's theory to crumble instantly.

Huffing inwardly, the Deviluke was ready to gloom a little more when…

**She realized that Celine was indeed absent from the room and… she was the last occupant that she had forgotten to think about.**

It wouldn't be the first time the lively and curious toddler would wander with a plant coming from her reserve… but all the previous cases were all caused by the fact Momo _left _said plant out in the open to be taken.

The specimen in question had been left untouched for months now, only a few times she had come 'safely close' to properly feed it some water.

So… how would she be able to enter the cabinets? Difficult to say… but from that theory, other thoughts thickened the terrible plot.

Celine was also known to 'encounter' two very specific individuals and…

_Oh… no._

Her eyes widened at the two possible outcomes but soon she was drawn more to the… _peculiar _one.

Her cheeks reddened as Momo gulped nervously at the few pictures her creative mind was giving her. Pictures that were rather… _bothering _but also 'intriguing'.

Then her eyes widened, her blush vanishing in the paler tone her face assumed as she realized the 'bad' implications of that crucial scenario.

Once she was done with breakfast and dressed up to go out, Momo didn't wait for the others to accompany her as she suddenly rushed away from the quiet district to the only place where this two people were supposedly staying right now.

_Hopefully, it's Casey- I- I mean, that would certainly be bad but… _

_**Momo contemplated if she should have brought a camera with her if that truly happened, 'for scientific reasons'.**_

* * *

It was supposed to be a nice return to work today but…

I blinked at the small tanned girl slumped onto my chest, having once more trouble to focus on the blasted paperwork. Luckily enough for me, there was nothing important for this week and some of these topics could be skipped quickly with my signature.

It was mostly reports that needed my approval to formally be part of the school's registry. Reports that were checked religiously by the ever-rigorous Yui Kotegawa.

The girl was a hard-worker, one that more than once warranted formal praises in the form of lengthy recommendation for her Curriculum once she was done with High School and that would give her the chance to strive for a good university and I was quite sure that none sported any mistake.

Some might call it blind trust, but I was fairly convinced of the young woman's capacity to do a perfect job after having dealt with the reports for most of my presence here as Sainan High.

Thus I decided to spend most of my brain cells trying to understand what I was supposed to do with Nemesis.

Yesterday was… a curious case.

It would be an understatement to say I was overwhelmed by her first memories, the raw emotions and the sense of closeness in that brief connection. It was also correct to say that my following actions were… caused partly by the sudden injection of feels.

The previous night was one of doubts and hesitation… but also embarrassment.

Mea had been (And I'm fairly sure she still was) quite miffed to learn about the sudden development, a pout domineering from her face for the final hours of yesterday and the early moments of today.

The redhead was partly happy, but she was also irritated by the fact her 'Nee-chan' was now taking my attention away from her. Nothing worrying, nor anything that could hint at any jealous rivalry as…

Mea wasn't that much attracted by me. It was something she had genuinely stated during one of the first few days living together, mentioning that the connection was the main cause of it.

It wasn't that she rejected my appearance or my personality, but rather connected both to a single word. Brother.

I was now a 'close kin' to her. Close enough to kill any possible romantic feelings from the very beginning, finding the appeal of engaging that path quite… bad weird.

Something I understood and was thankful for, knowing that a Harem wasn't something I really wanted and… the fact I now had something with Nemesis made my romanticism switch to only the original Transweapon.

Just as I finished this thought, I felt the girl stir a little and slowly turn her head to… stare at me.

Golden orbs were sharply directed at my eyes, a smirk present and adorning her lips.

"You know… if you were this vocal as you are with your thoughts, I think we could really do some step forward rather than… letting this awkwardness give some wrong hints." She muttered, causing my eyes to widen in surprise and… I noticed the _familiar_ sensation originating from my upper thigh-

"Seriously, can I have some privacy?" I asked in a mock-annoyed tone, a snort leaving her throat.

"And let my questions unanswered?" She pointed out in a… strange tone. "I admit I could be asking them but… I think you would deflect all of them."

Nemesis sighed. "Still if you want, I can… give you a glimpse of my mind." She suggested and, before I could reply with a 'no' to that proposal, I was granted a _big glimpse_ inside her thoughts.

There were some teasing thoughts, but I could also sense some… boredom and anxiety.

The girl _felt_ hesitant about the recent development, part of her _afraid _if she ended up messing things up about-

"-And that's it." She muttered, cutting me off from her current thoughts and leaving me partly… confused and curious. "What do you think?"

Now that was a difficult question-

"And please, don't make it a lengthy psychological _and_ philosophical answer." She added with a certain sass.

…

"I appreciate that you are being… mindful with this-"

"Like how I accepted the fact that to sleep with you I had to wear some… pajama?" The tanned girl interrupted once more, this time some interest within her sass. "While I understand that clothes are something to cover… modesty, can I at least ask you to take away the covers? I was melting in a rather unpleasant way yesterday."

It was unpleasant. The sweat is going to be unbelievably annoying to remove from the Pjs when I will have to deal with the cleaning chores after work and I admit there was a genuine point in her words.

"You did alright and don't think I didn't notice that you are putting an effort about this new… situation." I pointed out quietly. "But yes, I can also see how we should be careful about… things."

She nodded, slumping once more on my back and sighing. "It's already bad that I will have to keep an eye out for you in case some assassin decides to pay a visit trying to find me… but can I say that I… don't think this will be as easy as teasing around." The girl admitted loudly enough for me to frown.

"I mean, a relationship is like a little kitty. I might act teasing and partly-rude just to get some fun reaction out of the pet, but then again… it tends to get stale fairly quickly with most of people."

I blinked. "That is… rather an interesting example." I spoke quietly, getting another snort as a reply.

"The thing is that… this actually applies to 'cautious' relationships too." Nemesis continued, eyes pointing up to the ceiling. "I bet that, if I'm caring and careful, put enough effort to make things work… I think I will get you purring."

I blinked again, this time noticing the mirthful smile on her face. "You meant the 'kitty'."

Her smile widened.

"Nope~!" She exclaimed happily much to my minor dismay.

Just as I was about to throw this comment back at her (somehow), we both were interrupted when the door of the office was slammed open by a very embarrassed-looking Yui Kotegawa.

The girl looked out of air, as if she had just gone for a marathon or two. She looked up, frowned for a moment at the scene and… shook her head.

"Mortimer-kouchou, there is a grave situation by the infirmary. Mikado-sensei says that she needs your presence to sign some important papers about Yami-san."

Nemesis jumped in time as I stood up quite quickly at that, my face hardening and showing some surprise and dread at the panicked tone the usually well-composed girl was sporting.

I rushed through the door, both girls following behind as the student continued to give me more details about the situation and I found myself almost… tripping at what was going on.

Seriously, this wasn't… Canon at all!

* * *

Lying down in one of the soft beds of the infirmary, Yami managed to get a grasp over the unexpected situation that had put her in a… panicked mood.

Never 'she' had expected to deal with something this much… problematic, yet 'she' was here right now and facing it with the help of the nurse…

_Which for some reason merely looking at her was giving Yami some strange thoughts and… a need to blush._

It was an odd predicament that was further worsened by the fact 'her' current dress was causing no little discomfort to 'her' current form. It was terribly tight, tighter than usual and leaving some annoyance regarding some_ sensitive areas_.

A situation 'she' had once heard from Mikan, something that Rito had to endure in reverse and that now… it was her turn to deal with for some reason.

The fact that also thinking about the _cute_ brunette was making 'her' mind go all fuzzy and dumb was quite irritating. 'She' just wanted to rest a little… nothing else.

Maybe if 'she' closed 'her' eyes and left the rest to the trustworthy woman working on 'her' predicament, maybe Yami could manage fine and without really dealing with the uncomfortable line of thoughts 'she' was feeling.

Hopefully, Kotegawa was also going to be quick enough to bring 'her' Oniichan and have him help 'her' with the changes 'she' was experiencing at the moment.

All because once more, Yami had found a giggling Celine with some strange plant and… ended up smelling some of its pollen when it crashed down on the ground near 'her'.

The walk to reach the school was the same as 'her' usual routine, yet the _stares_ 'she' got from everyone that was around did left 'her' with some unpleasant inner sensation.

Of course 'she' noticed that something was wrong when 'her' long hair started to appear… shorter. Way too short than normal. A quick trip to the nurse was

The 'girl' huffed and continued to stare with 'her' red orbs up to the ceiling. Why did this even happen after… so much stuff had changed?

Another sigh, 'she' closed her eyes and tried to find some rest and… that's when the door of the infirmary opened. 'Her' curiosity was sparked when she saw a familiar individual approaching, followed by _Nemesis_ and Kotegawa.

'Her' eyes started to water as Casey nodded at Mikado's greeting and continued to approach 'her' bed, a concerned but supportive expression visible on his face.

The moment he was close enough and ready to address the issue, Yami stood up and latched onto him, wrapping 'her' arms around his torso. Tears were swiftly falling as she felt the emotional dam breaking.

"_O-Oniichan!_" Yami sobbed, 'her' now-masculine voice causing even more distress.

The young man sighed and patted 'her' head. "Don't worry, Yami-chan. Mikado-san said that a cure is going to be available in a few hours from now."

A few hours? 'She' thought that the nurse was going to be faster than that and-

Just as the gloom tried to settle, the principal sat down beside 'her', allowing the 'girl' to have more comfort to hug him properly.

'She' blinked, accepting readily the hair-ruffling coming from Casey and even pressing quietly on his hand as 'she' continued to snuggle with a sad frown in 'her' face.

Things were indeed bleak, forcing 'her' to skip class and… yet Yami couldn't but notice something positive within the mostly awful situation.

The hug… it felt less annoying. Generally, her 'bust' caused an irritating sensation when she hugged someone but now that it was that flat and less sensitive, the embrace was just… heavenly.

'She' sighed, eyelids half-closed as 'her' ears were eagerly receiving kind comments from 'her' Oniichan. Comments about giving 'her' some help for the time being, how 'her' friends weren't going to leave her alone and… Yami smiled.

Who would have thought that hugging would just be what 'she' needed right now as she dealt with her new, boyish appearance.

* * *

**AN**

**For those that have followed the reviews of this story, you will all know about an idea proposed by one of the Guests and I will tell you that… this is the case. To the fullest.**

**I will spare no details about a character being suddenly turned in the opposite gender and… I have some words about it, some warnings to be honest.**

**1) The discomfort and the distress are effects caused by the plant itself, Yami is dealing with the strong emotions that comes with puberty… again. Why Rito didn't felt it back when he was turned a girl? The invention didn't properly change his 'brain' and thus he wasn't influenced by new emotions… except those about 'her' new sensible bits;**  
**2) This is not a political, nor any ideological shenanigans. This is a genderbend situation, nothing more and nothing else, and I will not accept, nor reply to anyone trying to make it any propaganda for something.**

**Still, expect lots of innuendos… without exaggeration.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Ruberforumfree****: I tend to confuse Limes for mere kissing too. I beg for forgiveness!**

**Jajo Camello****: I've yet to end with the development. I know it looked sudden but… I think I pointed out in this chapter about why the sudden action. Still, thank you for your continued support!**

**Eternal Gunslinger****: Already up in the Profile Bios.**

**Halo****: Lines 2 and Paragraph 3, there is a light hint that her appearance is different too. I also mention about it when they both go to the park.**


	27. A Brand New Issue (2)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: A Brand New Issue (2)**

* * *

The school day had merely begun for me and I was already dealing with quite the debacle at hands. Literally.

The blond boy that I was currently carrying around the school hallways with a quick pace and getting him away from the sights of any of the students that would arrive soon, the Gender-bend version of the one and only Konjiki no Yami, was giving his best effort to keep his now-masculine face away from my sight and the curious looks from Nemesis.

The tanned trans-weapon had taken the whole explanation of what was going on with perplexity at the scene- no, utterly confused at the situation that she was looking at. Yet she kept quiet, ignoring the urge of poking around for more info regarding the unfortunate development her 'younger sister' was dealing with.

Kotegawa had merely requested what she was supposed to do and how she was supposed to behave around if anyone asked about Yami, prompting me to tell her that the 'girl' had gone and fallen asleep during a sleepover back to my apartment. An excuse that caused her to lift a confused eyebrow at the certainty in my voice, but her reaction simmered down at the lack of other responses about it.

Mikado had been clear in stating that the only possible culprit for this situation was a rare kind of plant… that I was certain Momo had owned until today. This is why Yui was happily sent to patrol and 'take to the office' the aforementioned pinkette before any worsening of the situation would happen.

The faster we were in finding that blasted plant, the better the chances for Yami's recovery would have been.

Still, I could feel a little avalanche of headaches rising and preparing to ruthlessly fall against my blissfully drowsy mind, far from recovering from the grand struggle presented by the paperwork… that I had yet to finish and that I had just begun.

I didn't grimace at this thought, nor sported any reaction at the 'silly worry' of mine as I had other stuff to focus onto. The pressing issue being helping the shivering boy in my arms and helping him with the troublesome fact that his body had yet to recover from the hopefully-temporary transformation.

Mikado had been exhaustive with her explanation over the case, but still there were some unknown elements that had yet to manifest, something that brought me immeasurable concern for the blond.

Anime Logic would have dictated me to have him walk around and create some nonsensical scenes with the other students frequenting the school, either with positive or far _too _positive reactions about the change while trying to hid away his identity, but there was two lingering issue from this whole predicament that wouldn't help.

The first was that the school didn't have any spare uniform with his side. Despite having taken a more masculine appearance, Yami's height and frame was for most part unchanged. He was short, shorter than the average and quite slender, so this was a big obstacle to begin with.

But it wasn't the worst thing, the girl-now-boy still having her nerves recovering from the change and thus unable to truly move on he-_his _own.

_Seriously, this situation is as confusing as nerve-wracking by mere depicting the little shaky bundle of anxiety and panic currently lulled in my hold._

So I ended up deciding that, to avoid any of the usual shenanigans with the cast, which would end up with Yami getting hurt somehow, I had to take he-_**him **_to my office and see to have him change with one of my spare clothes.

Despite my inherent hatred for my predecessor, I have to admit that there was something valuable of his in the principal office. A large furniture, an originally empty wardrobe that was promptly filled with some of my spare formal clothes I had by my flat, just in case of grave emergence and trouble.

I wouldn't put it in doubt that the very reason it existed was somehow connected to the various scenes that saw the bald pervert tearing through his clothes and giving chase to poor girls.

Still, it proved to be a grand boon in the long-term for someone like me to have a set of spare clothes in case of any 'wardrobe-malfunction' predicament that was a known in this particular series.

It was a legitimate precautionary action, knowing better to put faith in the sudden lewd scenarios that could easily see me… in awkward situations. This very case offered me the opportunity to see if the fruits of this effort were truly worth it.

Once we were all back to my office, I took a seat by my desk while carefully letting Yami drop on my lap. The blond twitched at the action, but he didn't give any sign of further discomfort at the decision, meanwhile Nemesis went right by the wardrobe to pick a simple light-blue shirt and some dark-gray pants.

I waited for some time, patiently looking as Yami started to slowly remove his now-tight dress and revealing his upper body. He was a boy, there was no true reason for me to be distressed by the sight, yet I could see him shudder at the attention.

The habit was certainly… a tough obstacle to deal in this specific case but I didn't react at all, letting him do everything. Red eyes were darting at the small buttons of the shirt, unbuttoning it and trying to put it on.

He stopped the moment his right arm started to enter the sleeve, his body tensing up completely and a strange noise leaving his lips. "Mhh." His eyes closed instinctively before a grimace appeared on his face.

I blinked as he slowly glanced back, a lone ruby staring at me. "C-Could you- help me?" There was some hesitation and it wasn't difficult to see the embarrassment coming from that simple request of his.

I nodded, a small understanding smile flashing from my own face as he turned around and I started to slowly help him. Knowing that his nerves were far from having recovering, I decided to move cautiously in supporting the boy's actions.

Pushing the sleeve towards his waiting arm, he twitched a little more, but seemed to hold pretty-well for the first steps… of several more.

Nemesis decided to float around, her eyes fixed at the scene with unrestrained fascination as we quietly went through the simple yet arduous task at hand. She seemed mesmerized by the moment of trust, somehow intrigued by the height of such… little situation.

With the first sleeve put on, I had to move a little just to see where the other one was, causing the boy to tense up a little more as his nerves flared up once more.

"Mhh~." His mouth was closed, but the muffled moan reached my ears clearly and… now I noticed that he was blushing. Maybe it was the discomfort? But that moan didn't sound- No, focus on the issue, weird thinking later.

The second sleeve was actually easier to put on him, Yami's arm slipping inside without touching the particularly soft fabric and thus avoiding causing any strange reaction out of him.

We were both glad.

The next part was supposedly the easiest as I had to place the rest of the shirt better and button it up, but… I found out in quite the 'comical' way that I should seriously stop jinxing myself like this.

As I started to move the piece of cloth by the edges of the collar, I realized that something was going to happen when I unconsciously pressed the soft texture on his chest.

The reaction was, unfortunately, far too quick for me to avoid and soon the blond's back slammed on my chest, his head snapping up to stare at the ceiling and his lips parted to reveal his now-labored breathing.

His face was sporting a full-blush, something that did make me feel dirtier while doing something that was supposed to be… fairly normal.

_That is if it's normal that I have to help a hyper-sensitive girl stuck in her gender-bent body._

"O-Oniichan." Yami muttered nervously, eyes well-averted from glancing at my reaction. "T-Thank you." He finally said, getting a tired but calm sigh out of me.

"You're welcome, Yami-chan." I replied, getting a brief smile in return from the tired teen and…

Now there was the issue of the pants. I blinked, feeling like I was carrying the heaviest of burdens… but it was something I had a duty about. For Yami's sake as her… surrogate big brother?

There was much that needed to be still discussed about that role but… I was glad that Nemesis didn't cause any weird escalations of the already-difficult situation as of-

"And now it's the pants' turn." The tanned girl interrupted with a giggle, now hovering just below the desk while holding the cloth in her hands. I frowned and, just before I could protest about this sudden intervention, but I was stopped by a glance from Yami.

"O-Oniichan, she… she is right." He admitted a little determined compared to before. "W-We are sitting in a position… that doesn't allow you to help me without… making me feel weird." He explained with some stammering, the session still fresh on her mind and I slowly nodded at this logic.

With him still sitting on my lap, I could see why helping him put on the pants would have been highly-problematic for us both. We were far too close and the fabric certainly was smoother but softer than the one of the shirt.

Just as I was about to thank the quick-thinking and considerate action of my new girlfriend, I was interrupted once more by her.

"Two chaste kisses and a four-hours long hug once we are home." The tanned trans-weapon pointed out with an oddly serious tone. "These terms are non-negotiable." She concluded with a stern voice much to my surprise.

I mean, she has been fairly accommodating with her cravings for affection, asking just a kiss or some hugging once or twice earlier that day and… I could see what was her plan here.

Her eyes blinked as she felt my inquisitive stare upon her, causing her to look back onto my eyes and… let her grin widening a little in a rather cheeky note.

I bit down a snort at her reaction, now certain that what she had planned to do was… to make these interactions some sort of rewards. But was it something only applied to her or was I implied to do things for her just for a simple embrace?

That would be a good question to ask once we were done with this strange day.

"A-Also, Oniichan," Yami resumed with a calmer tone. "C-Can you hold my hand?" She begged a little, just like a child requiring their parent's emotive support.

I nodded and proceeded to slowly take his hand on mine and… I squeezed comfortably. He smiled and soon Nemesis pulled the pants up, glancing once or twice in a while as… the moaning resumed.

It didn't help that I had a full close-up of the blond's reaction at the simple actions of the girl trying to put his pants on and… then the inevitable happened much to my horrified reaction.

Just as the older trans-weapon finished the quick task and floated away from our proximity, the door of the office forcefully slammed open by Momo, the pinkette's smile dropping with her jaws at the sight she was bestowed with the moment she stopped focusing in what looked like to have been… a chase?

Kotegawa arrived moments later, looking fairly tired but still capable enough to understand that _something was going on in that office._

Yami's eyelids were half-closed, but his eyes had noticed the new intruders and… she realized that she was displaying quite the _lewd _attitude in that moment. Lips parted, tongue almost hanging out from his mouth and a glowing blush on his face, I think I can see why this of all things would give quite the worst impression… ever.

"We only put on Yami-chan some proper clothes," I said with a calm tone, my outwardly appearance not even a single moment betraying my inner turmoil at how the situation had degenerated into… pseudo-Boy Love. "Something that didn't leave her distressed by the tightness of her dress." I concluded with a nod, looking at Nemesis as the girl sighed and nodded.

"What he said." She shrugged off much to my silent annoyance, but… Yui seemed to nod at the explanation, some doubts besetting her features but she could hardly interfere without proof.

"I… I brought Momo-san. She said that the plant has been recovered and-!" Kotegawa stopped her report as her eyes turned to the Deviluke, only to pale in shock at what was going on with the pinkette.

Rather than giving an embarrassed and awkward reaction to this suggestive scene, her pink eyes were burning in barely-hidden jealousy as a palpable but semi-transparent aura of anger coated her body. She didn't rush forward, but she was tense enough that it looked like it.

Nervous moments passed before the girl finally calmed down and sighed. Her eyes were still showing some annoyance towards the confused Yami but then she looked up at my face and… flinched.

While common sense would have had me giving a fearful look back at what had just happened, at the Defcon 1 we all just avoided, I decided to give Momo a stare to remember.

My eyes were narrowed at her sternly, my lips turning downward and giving off a sense of disappointment and irritation at what she just did.

_Never do that ever again._

Her stare was quick to turn at the floor and she nodded at my implicit message before sighing. "The plant has been recovered." She started to speak with a frail tone. "Mikado-sensei is currently synthesizing the cure and… I will join her soon."

She gave a bow towards us and then at Yui. "I'm sorry for causing this much trouble and I will be going to help Mi-" Her apology was interrupted moments before it could finish.

I sighed and decided to speak. "Momo." My voice was loud enough to stop her on her track and turn to glance me with a sad but curious look. "I know that what happened to Yami isn't your fault." I explained with a calm voice, causing her to frown in response.

I nodded. "Yami-chan told me that the plant was in Celine's hands and-"

"Celine wasn't supposed to be able to get it." The pinkette pressed back. "The containment cabinet being one of the safest security systems that only I can open." She deflated at remembering this detail and I frowned.

Momo's words were indeed raising a legitimate point as, if this was the case, then the toddler had managed to not only open whatever security system the teen had installed where the plant had been until today, but she had been also able to avoid getting caught with it prior to leave the house.

It sounded terribly weird and…

…

Of course, how could I have forgotten about-

"Momo, do you have some plant of sort by the bedside in your room?" I asked, my hand preparing for a facepalm.

The pinkette blinked at the comment and… nodded slowly. "I have two flowers, but how could this actuall-y." Her eyes widened and she stared back at me with a sudden sense of realization washing over her mind. "Oh." was her smart conclusion to her thinking.

Celine was capable of speaking with plants and flowers alike, something that was allowed by her unique biology and… somehow explained how she managed to get hold of the dangerous specimen.

I sighed. "You should probably put on the cabinet something that can hold off a toddler like her, maybe placing it on a section that she can't reach." I suggested, getting a slow and distracted nod from her.

"I could do that, yes." The girl replied, but I could see that she was focusing elsewhere, possibly at the full scene that had happened back at the Yuuki household.

"Good and..." I sighed, pausing just a moment before giving her permission to leave. "Momo, I wish to spare a few words with you once the situation is over."

She tensed up at the call-up, surely expecting any repercussion to her previous reaction to Yami's position.

"It's nothing to worry about." I assured quietly. "It has to do with your parents." I muttered placidibly.

…

"Oh?" The pinkette blinked in minor surprise and seemed ready to inquire for more, only for me to interject her before she could speak.

"Later. First focus on helping Mikado-san and then I hope you will bring your sisters here too." I sternly pointed out. "It's something that has to do with them too."

She nodded quickly at my words, turning towards the door and waving at me with an uneasy look. It wasn't a sad one, but neither the usually-happy one she would sport in these situations.

Kotegawa huffed before politely leaving the office to attend her duties and the lessons of the day, leaving me alone once again with Yami and Nemesis.

The tanned girl sighed as she hovered in front of the blond and… blinked in surprise. "Who would have thought that she would have fallen asleep." She contemplated out-loud, making me blink in surprise before I truly glanced at the quiet expression on the younger trans-weapon's face.

Eyes closed and breathing normal and soft, I could he-_him _snoring in that quiet scene.

I sighed and turned my eyes back at my desk, only for my eyes going wide open at the cold realization washing over my brain.

Because of this whole predicament I had to personally deal with, I had completely forgotten to resume with my work around the unforgiving tower of paper and ink.

The paperwork was still there, mockingly in its silence and remarking with its usual smug how I had given too much time away from my terrible duties.

I blinked, hearing a soft snort from Nemesis. "Seriously, it's just paper and it can't think for itself." She pointed out quietly, getting a frown from me.

I didn't need to check to know she had connected with me once more.

"It's just my attempt to make things… lively." I tried to explain, only getting a confused look back much to my chagrin.

I sighed as I began delving in that annoying presence caused by paper and doom.

* * *

**AN**

**So, the Gender-bent Trouble is going to end next chapter and… then things will step up a notch for the final arc of this story.**

**...What? I think I've already said that I didn't expect to go too far with it.**

**Why? Well, the plot works for so long until it turns stale and I start to lose ideas. This actually doesn't mean that the story of Casey Mortimer ends with this as two Sequels are already planned.**

**A serious sequel (like this one at least) that will see the proper conclusion of the plot and a crackish X-over with an Episodic connotation. **

**What kind of crack? The senseless one.**

**What kind of X-Overs? Some from Anime, but I've plans to breach into others that have quite… the obscure plot to most people. It will be a fun surprise to deliver.**

**Also I've a Cofi but with a K.**

…**Wait, why is this still going-**

_**Hello there~!**_

**Not you again, Ambar!**

_**Too late, Golden Month update when?**_

**Really?**

_**:3**_

**Sigh, maybe this Saturday.**

_**Okay, Saturday it is! Bye!**_

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Genderbend****: Glad to have made someone happy and kind of apologetic that I might have written something quite unexpected. The reason behind the static scene of this chapter is given by the fact… far too many do it that way and thus I decided to spin it a little weirdly. But worry not, the fun shenanigans is far from over as next chapter Rito will learn about Yami's issue. Also I planned to call her male version 'Kuragari' which is another Japanese word for Darkness… but this will be displayed next chapter.**

**Halo****: I mean, that would explain why the UN isn't going bat-shit crazy with this already. I mean, that would be **_**possibly **_**the worst reaction to have around the daughters of someone that can erase Earth with little effort. But yes, Sainan City is truly flexible to this crazy crap.**

**Krieger 3533673****: I'm aware of the reference, but I'm not savvy about WH 40K. Also I'm a certified Meme-Lord, you fool!**

**Guest1****: Too much Ara Ara for him. Let us not kill his poor brain this soon…**


	28. A Brand New Issue (3)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: A Brand New Issue (3)**

* * *

Yami was unsure of how she was supposed to behave now that Casey, Nemesis and her were in the open and walking around the school for some business.

The new set of clothes she had to put on, a predicament that had seen her experience quite the annoying effects of her masculine body still adapting to the new situation by being incredibly sensible at the comfy texture of the fabric.

It had been fairly embarrassing, her grace being that the current principal was beyond any sort of perverseness that his predecessor would so gloriously display when he was on the prowl, the blonde having been one of the prime targets of the bald and lecherous fool and the punishments she administered each time he would get too close for her tastes would seemingly fail to drill the message on the stubborn old fart's mind.

But returning to the current situation, her (or his, considering the state of her body) legs were wobbly and still unable to perform a proper walk and her balance was incredibly difficult to gasp without going for some tripping in the midst of it all. The older male had been kind enough to act as support for her as her arm wrapped carefully around his waist as his was with hers/his.

Her red orbs were sporting intense concentration as she seriously wanted to have this first issue dealt with before any of the usual 'scenes' would be born out of from the predicament. A dark thought that motivated and renewed her efforts to have at least the 'walking' problem solved as she was hardly willing to accept tripping on Rito now of all times.

Yami was slightly afraid of how the escalation would end up becoming as she didn't have any control over her powers, currently sealed and rendered dormant by Mikado for the sake of not going out of control with how sensible her nerves were.

All in all, the situation could at least pass as decently normal because it wasn't unusual for a teacher/headmaster to give some help to a student because of a particular sickness, but the blonde was surprised by what Nemesis had decided to do to keep the gig going.

Wearing a secretary-like gray dress with a skirt that reached just where the joints of her knees were, normal glasses and a hairpin combing her hair short and manageable, the blonde would have easily ignored the seemingly-normal young, tanned woman walking beside them.

But Yami knew of Nemesis' main traits, like her distinct tan and golden-eyes, and would have easily spotted her just because of that. If she hadn't know Nemesis from before, the blonde would have easily confused her for a new school-worker under Casey.

And while this was positive news as it further gave her hope that things were not going to escalate from this by how they were well-set to appear negligible to everyone's attention, the girl/boy couldn't help but also notice that the principal had been partially influenced by the original Transweapon's new appearance.

She was aware that the young man had just began engaging with the former enemy in a romantic relationship, one that was still in its early stages but that Yami was sure that it wasn't going to end for silly reasons. The way they both appeared together, the way they both behaved with each other…

It was something that was as confusing as pleasant to look at. There was no excessive perversion from the girl, but there was also a lessening of the steel-minded attitude towards lewd things by the principal.

Casey was blushing, his eyes trailing from the blonde back to the brunette just for a brief moment. The reaction would have been enough to cause some more confusion in the genderbent girl, yet the fact that Nemesis was merely smiling at this and not going to further exploit it was enough to paint out the full reason behind her normal camouflage.

There wasn't much skin being shown by the clothes, only her slightly revealing section showing her cleavage. It wasn't enough to call out any hidden reasoning for that appearance, but sufficient for Yami to understand why it was giving this much emotion out of the young man.

Nemesis didn't look blank, nor she seemed too 'unbecoming' with her new form, rather she seemed to have created a mix of both extremes and moderated it to a beautiful and attractive woman than a lecherous one.

Mortimer wasn't a pervert, but not even he was a eunuch regarding the beauty of the women around him. He had already praised Mikado in the past, same for Tearju and he hadn't been limited in complimenting their appearances, but also their overall selves.

It was interesting to watch and study, it was a starting point for Yami to understand that not every men is like Rito and the former principal.

It was in that exact moment that her attention returned back to the real world as she realized that the uneasy sensation regarding her current walking pace had lessened to a point where she was starting to walk on her own. The grasp the headmaster had over her waist had also reduced, proof that the young man was still paying attention to her progress and adapting his hold for the sake of giving her space to improve.

He was smiling at her, the gesture being returned with a shakier but determined one from her masculine self. Her hopes lifted as she felt that she was close to finally return to an independent walking pace, sure that it was only a matter of a few more minutes before she could have gone and-

**Thud!**

Her eyes widened in shock when she heard the distinct sound of one of the classrooms' door near where they were opened and… a familiar student decided to leave the room with a sudden rush. The resulting bumping, which caused Rito to fall on the ground without dragging anyone with him (an absurd first for sure), still left someone to deal with quite the awkward predicament.

Being pushed towards the headmaster, Yami couldn't help but jump in fright at the immediate 'attack' and, unconsciously dragging him down, her face reached right towards… his own.

Her eyes were giving the most horrified glow possible as her face exploded in a massive blush at what had just happened and how she was currently displayed above his body. Her lips were pressing on his cheek in a simple kiss, the young man having turned his face just in time to avoid getting a full-blown peck from the blonde and… her entire chest and legs were itching at the sudden contact.

It had been so sudden and so powerful, yet luckily not as horrible and dreadful as it could have ended up turning to be with how the principal had acted before the worst could have happened in that unplanned fall. As much as Yami cared for the young man currently standing below her, there were some limits in that relationship she herself was sternly unwilling to even consider.

They were brother and sister, nothing more and nothing else.

She expected things to escalate as Nemesis had tensed up and Rito was getting up to approach them, her whole brain starting to melt at the absurd development and-

"That was quite the unexpected fall," Casey commented calmly, slowly getting up while holding her chest close as he pulled her up with him.

Yami blinked as his hands carefully brushed off some of the dust and the dirt that had managed to reach in her temporary clothes and he gave her a small smile.

"Are you alright?" He then asked with a concerned look, not letting go of her as the other students started to leave the classroom. Her (his) face was pressed on his chest, but the genderbent girl managed a quick nod as she continued to hide her face onto him, fearful of being discovered on that difficult situation.

"M-Mortimer-sensei- I didn't mean to-" The oldest of the Yuuki's siblings tried to explain, but the principal merely smiled and sighed.

"Yuuki-san, please do go and tell Kotegawa-san that you are to be given some punishment for running out of a classroom without paying attention to the outside," He interjected with a steel-like tone, getting Rito to deflate at the punishment being dispensed at him.

It was odd to see the boy being so… flustered and genuinely sorry for the matter, but Yami couldn't get a proper sight of the scene without giving out her identity, so she deemed it best to not give herself out now of all times.

She heard footsteps going in the opposite directions where they were currently waiting, soon the rest of the students coming to see the situation and… she recognized Lala's voice.

"Oh, good morning, sensei," The oldest of the three Deviluke siblings greeted chirpily the headmaster and getting a nod in return.

"Good morning, Deviluke-san and- I reckon that there should still be lesson right now," Casey replied with a confused tone. "May I inquire what-"

"Lunatique-sensei is… recovering from a combined efforts from both her clumsiness and Rito-san's bad luck." Yami recognized Run's voice, the girl seeming a little concerned as she seemed to give enough pause before continuing. "She is still unconscious as of yet."

It wouldn't be the first time for her mot-_creator_ to faint at any 'attack' from Rito. It was almost a recurring gag and one that certainly could be avoided as of yet. But just as the blonde had hoped that the interaction would have ended there, the principal shocked here with the following words.

"Then I guess we will have to help her to the infirmary room," He glanced at the adult version of Nemesis and nodded at her. "Nem-san, could you please-"

"Of course~." The tanned lady replied with a quick purr, pacing quickly inside as she slowly helped the unconscious teacher off from her desk and out of the classroom. Some girls gasped at the beauty of the unknown woman being around the principal, while the boys were already whistling her way, something that wasn't even interested by Casey.

Soon, the woman was gotten out of the room and, just before the group could have gone and left that dangerous proximity, Lala decided to poke around just a little more.

"By the way, sensei." The pinkette called out just as they were going away, stopping the principal and the disguised Yami on the spot. "Can you introduce us to that adorable boy? Can you?"

While Yami was aware that the girl was incredibly known for overreacting, the fact that her tone had grown to a strangely annoying one was something the blonde hadn't expected to hear nor experience.

It didn't help that the other girls were whispering quickly and furiously in agreement about that query, the headmaster tensing at the question but… he smiled and nodded.

"This little one here is Lunatique Kuragari," The young man answered calmly, ignoring the sudden tension enveloping the girl/boy in his hold. Yami was surprised, confused and incredibly irritated by how Casey had decided to attach her identity to the currently asleep teacher. "He is the nephew to your teacher, he had come to stay just for today as to visit her aunt."

The students accepted the excuse, but the grand majority of the girls still pestered the principal for more info about the 'incredibly-shy' boy he was keeping watch until the end of the day. The alibi was offered well and without any stuttering, the details offered being more than enough to satisfy the intrigued group dominated by the ladies of the 1-A classroom.

Much to Yami's delight, the pestering didn't extend for too long and soon they were on their merry way back to Mikado. Both to get Tearju to a safe place where to rest and to see how the antidote efforts were going.

Still, the blonde was sure of one thing. Now she had a clear and practical explanation as of why Rito never speak about his misadventures as a young woman. Now she can see why… it could be difficult to speak about that kind of horrifying and daunting situation.

She had been lucky enough to have Casey around to indeed guard over her and… maybe this day hadn't been as terrible as it could have gone if things had been just like before.

_**With a perverted principal on the prowl and a distinct detachment from how Earth's social-educative life worked.**_

* * *

Momo was feeling quite drained after the difficult school-day she had just concluded.

The pinkette huffed as she made her way back to the Yuuki's household walking slowly and alone, her mind currently focusing on reaching back there to possibly crumble on one of the couches available in the living room just for the occasion.

While it wasn't the first time she had to create a cure for the effects caused by a particularly-dangerous plant she was keeping in her reserves, the girl had to endure quite the worst experience without the advanced equipment she had back in her room.

Despite Mikado's unique tools and impressive technology, the nurse was still a medically-trained woman that had very limited knowledge over the creation of an antidote for the kind of specimen they were supposed to counter the biological alterations.

The plant wasn't one that many knew much about, Momo having been one of the few ones to get a rare 'child-specimen', one that had yet to fully develop and thus offer her the chance to study its development without risking any of the dangerous effects that were now displayed upon Yami's body.

Genderbending was a serious issue, one that she had been aware about back when Rito had been turned in a girl by Lala more than once and… the young pinkette was also aware of the kind of issues that were born out from that scenario.

As much as the girl wanted to be angry at the blonde for having stolen some attention from Casey, the transweapon's plight had sounded far more concerning and pressing than just some emotional distress. Her reaction had been childish, instinctive but also terribly-thought about.

She could have shown some annoyance, but to the point of delivering deadly glares at the distracted 'boy'? Momo felt some embarrassment at having been rather unbecoming with her diplomatic approach, chiding herself for having gone the direct and blunt way.

A way that was as difficult as it was ill-received by many. The very way that her father would use while speaking with his vassals, his cynical rule born from his immense strength and no tact over long-term planning had almost cost the planet the dominance over the universe.

That is why her mother was revered as someone akin to a Grand Saint, someone that managed to pull miracles after miracles where her husband would leave ticking bombs with his barbaric mindset. Gid Lucione Deviluke was a smart man, but he wasn't sensible nor capable of willingly rule as a king.

Not that Momo thought that her father wasn't fit to rule, but rather she was aware of the boredom the impatient king would experience during court's sessions. He was curt with his answers, very quick to dismiss possible rebellions and rather sure of his dominance through strength than with other means.

The mere thought of being like-minded to her father was enough to get Momo to stray back to a more careful stance over the matter. Yami was clearly _not_ the enemy she had to worry about, but rather an innocent bystander that had pointed out the true opponent to the claim the pinkette had laid over the principal.

Nemesis had been helpful, incredibly so as she wandered around the place without a perceivable hint of danger directed at the school or the city. The tanned alien enjoyed the flattering glances she would receive by Casey, showing genuine smiles and nods at the influence she had over the human.

It was annoying to a good degree, but Momo could also see the merits of seeing her 'rival' in actions as she had appeared and behaved in quite the elegant display of beauty but also moderation.

If the girl was aware of one sure thing about the young man, it was his appreciation for balanced affection. None of the multiple thoughts she hailed for Casey, but rather a reasonable calm to logical thinking and rational planning, the two pillars that had given her much success during her time on Earth.

And now that the 'Genderbent' situation had been happily solved, the antidote having been elaborated and created for Yami to ingest and revert back to her usual form, Momo had all her thoughts directed at the careful planning of the following days- no, weeks that would happen after this day was over.

For now, nothing could be done without risking to shatter the already shaky relationship she had with Casey, but it was also a good way to try and get some rest after the recent issues she had with her sleep.

Yes, the Pinkette was now ready to take a quick warm bath, get her mind coaxed back to relax and then maybe chase some dreams either in her bed or by the couch before dinner. She nodded to herself as she finally walked inside the small entrance and towards the front door of the Yuuki's household, her spare keys entering quickly on the lock and giving her access to her safe haven away from the difficult outside world.

That was what Momo had been thinking to do for the remainder of the day, relax and waste the time away in some calming activity. But, much to her chagrin, fate decided to be cruel once again by setting her up in the worst of ambushes.

Just as she walked towards the living room, hopeful to get some rest after the tiring day at Sainan High, to drown her face on some pillow and happily ignore everything around her, and maybe get some shower as-

She stopped as her blood froze the moment her eyes spotted several people sitting by the couches in the living room. Two simple humans, one being the Mangaka Yuuki Saibai and the other being the smug-looking Yuuki Ringo. Rito's and Mikan's parents… were both there now?

It was an odd sight as the mother was usually busy oversea with her work, the father living away from home as he had gone deep with his life-consuming work that a small artist like him had to endure alone.

Their presence was unexpected and quite confusing as they didn't give any notice about the situation. This very confusion soon melted in silent horror as she turned to the two other people sitting by the other couch.

One was a tall woman with fair skin, long curly pink-hair and a small tiara atop her head that extended a pink veil on her face, hiding her charming beauty from the men around. Her dress accented to the voluptuous bosom that she was prideful of, but the clothes itself being rather conservative compared to any other Charmian.

The other one was much shorter, just enough to be confused as a young child as his spiky jet-black hair and his chubby face gave off the sight of a seemingly-normal boy. A boy with immense powers and a cheeky enough attitude to flaunt it around when possible.

Yet, instead of greeting Momo just like his wise was doing with a polite nod her way, Gid was lost in some discussion he was sharing with Rito's father. The two were smiling eye-to-eye while the women looked rather… unnerved by the light-hearted topics overcoming the important arrival there.

"-And you should have seen how the author pulled the romantic scene with that Cat-Girl," The Emperor of the Universe continued with a giddy tone. "Like really, who would have thought that he would have had enough balls to go that far."

The human nodded with the same enthusiasm and interest. "You have to tell me more," He admitted back. "Maybe you can set up a meeting between him and me so we can try and do some comic together-"

Momo coughed, slightly annoyed by the fact she had been ignored for a solid minute now. Both Mangaka and King stopped as they turned at the same to notice the girl tapping her shoe on the floor with her arms folded close to her face.

The child-like man grinned happily. "Momo, good to see that you are finally here," Her father stated with an amused tone. "Your sisters are already gone to the bathroom to prepare for this dinner. You know, to discuss about the marriage and all."

She frowned. "The one between Rito and Lala?"

"Of course, daughter of mine," The man replied with a frown. "Why? Do you need to tell me something?"

She was tempted to say 'yes', but then again the mess would have been far too big to make amend to. So the girl merely shook her head. "Just remembering, nothing has happened since you have come here-"

"Except for Mortimer," Gid pointed out with a hum. "I have received some positive feedback from some of my spies, the man has been moving well around the school and..." He tilted towards his daughter. "Tell me, did something happen since he came back?"

_Oh, you know. Just fallen in love for him and that. Nothing to be worried about._

Yet Momo didn't say that lest she would initiate the end of Earth, marriage or not. Now that she thought about it, why couldn't she see Rito around? Was he preparing for dinner himself-

Actually why there was a special dinner to begin with?

"Nothing worth of telling," The short-haired girl finally replied. "He had been making leaps and bounds to introduce some order to the school and… I don't have that stalker club anymore."

It was her mom that seemed positively pleased by the last detail, having known of the group of boys that had been harassing her daughter for some time. But now that they were gone, surely her motherly sense was going to ease up about the matter.

The 'short' man sighed and nodded. "Interesting and all… by the way, we decided to set up the date for the wedding-"

What?

"Which is for now set to happen in five years from now." Gid concluded with a small grimace, drawing shock from Momo.

The girl had been fairly certain that the marriage had to have been set much _much earlier _for the sake of giving her father the 'legitimate' reason to abdicate away from the burdening rule of paperwork. It was the perfect solution to his boredom while also keeping the unofficial and incontestable control of the universe without enduring the insane waves of paper and ink as he would call those.

Still… why this long and- then why were they spending some time at dinner?

"F-Father, not that I wish to sound impertinent but… I hadn't expected to have you and mother for dinner-"

"Because this is meant to be a surprise." The man exclaimed with a tired sigh. "Some event to further get to know who I'm giving the hand of your older sister too."

She blinked at that. Nothing else? Just some minor confirmation?

That was… just unbelievable to hear from the lips of the usually disgruntled warrior and… yet it was happening. There was a peaceful gathering. The smile on her mother's face, that Momo could see appearing right by the edges of her veil, was enough to fully reassure the girl that it was indeed the truth.

And while she was elated about this development… she was much less about the following one.

"By the way, do you know if Mortimer has some allergy or any of that kind of issues?"

...What?

"I mean, wouldn't want for these two lovely earthlings to be mortified if they messed up the dinner for him now that he is invited with his fiancé."

…

_**YOU DID WHAT?!**_

* * *

**AN**

**Dear (Insert a random reader's name, but then switch to the commonly-known 'Clarisse'), I write this from my deep within my bed, the atrocious sickness (common cold, but there is some suspect of some development about it) has consumed my weary brain (consumed by writing 6k-long chapters on a daily). This letter shall reach you when I've long gone beyond the veil and unto the cool grasp of heaven and death (or 'I am going to be sleeping when you all read this, I will be going super-early to bed') and with this reason I shall tell you that-**

**Du-Dum Du-Dum Du-Dum -Insert horribly familiar meme song- (Guess what just happened? Little praise and big cookie for the cultured man or gril that got it correct).**

_**I'm bored and sick, send care packages and some love-ospreys!**_

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Genderbend****: I was planning that kind of reaction from Momo, but then I realized it was far too predictable. And the bitch-slap would probably redirect him to the hospital rather than to a poor soul.**

**Sonicflash78****: Thanks for the kind words! And I will think about it for the sequel!**

**Guest1****: I think I saw a Jojo meme where Bruno says something representing artists/writers: "I can put whatever I want in your mouth. I can even put that Fire Extinguisher in your mouth." By the way, that is also a true quote from the show.**


	29. The Last Supper… Kinda (1)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Last Supper… Kinda (1)**

* * *

I have now reason to believe in the 'Self-Jinxing' theory I have long tried to dissuade myself from believing in its existence.

The 'kind' invitation forwarded in the form of a group of Devilukean guards rushing through the main door of my flat only to tell me that I had to be prepared for the important event that was set to happen by the Yuuki household, an event where Gid Lucione Deviluke and Sephie Michaela Deviluke were going to be the main guests of and…

Yep, today wasn't just going to end positively as I had long prayed and hoped for.

Getting some space and privacy from the little squad sent to escort me was easy to manage, my mind quietly elaborating numerous hypothesis clashing with each others over the sudden presence of the two greatest monarchs in the universe, panic dictating a majority of the ugliest scenarios possible and…

I was a little afraid as of why I was supposed to be invited to the situation. Could it be that Gid knew about Momo's infatuation over me? Or that I was now connected with Nemesis?

There were just so many possible situations that saw me mostly killed or forced to marry the pinkette, the latter predicament being a non-negligible and horrifying defeat from a moral standpoint as I had been sure of keeping my connection with the girl friendly at best.

She was a nice lady that was going to seriously become a gorgeous and smart woman once she was done with high school, but even then I couldn't see her differently from now.

A young woman that was struggling with so many personal issues and difficulties that her capacity to think was simplified by mere affection at the most realistic attempt to show care, which was from me-

Not that I deny that Rito did spend some wholesome time with the girls but… those moments were easily forgotten in the never-ending troubled caused by the clumsiness and tripping and I wouldn't lie exactly over the romantic feelings coming from the girls.

Of some I was certain of, Haruna and Lala having displayed the closest attachment to Rito from a more romantic standpoint, or at least in the pinkette's case a bond beyond the sexual and the temporary.

They were confirmed in my opinion as optimal choices, but there were also some that were harboring secret feelings and keeping most of those hidden from the public, thus denying anyone's chance to get some sure answers about their stances over losing Rito to 'a rival'.

Momo was the proof that girls her age couldn't certainly stick around a simple idealistic figure. Rito was kind and lovable if one accepted his normality and humble personality, but the young man was also incredibly inexperienced in dealing with love as an emotion.

Heck, the first episode of the series stressed how he had been unable to confess to Haruna, and at the time the blue-haired girl had been the only one to actually be considered a candidate as a girlfriend.

Fast-forward to now, the orange-haired teen was stuck in the ugliest situation ever with so many love interests throwing their part in making his life quite difficult to face everyday.

The fact he had now started to mind where he walked or be careful to catch himself during his usual tripping on himself had truly lessened the chances of him ending in any pervy but also beating-prone aftermaths.

I huffed calmly as I finished adjusting my shoes, my fine clothes hopefully being just enough formal to not appear pompous or arrogant.

The last thing I needed was to somehow provoke Gid into pummeling me to dust, something that was incredibly-

"Horrible to even consider," Nemesis' voice concluded for me, her tone showing particular distaste at that outcome.

I froze still as I started to turn around right by the… bed. The tanned Transweapon was in her adult form, she was a fine dark dress that showed some of her legs and she looked quite irritated.

I noticed the soft gust of air coming from the now open window and I connected the dot-

"Yes," The girl sighed tiredly as she continued to spy in my thoughts. "The window was the only mean to enter inside without getting caught by the pesky guards outside."

Her little scowl warped in a pretty smile as she reached out for a hug. Her arms wrapped carefully around my neck as she stared deeply in my eyes, her glowing orbs sending some shock back to my mind at the mere sight.

"And now, I will see if you really did mean everything you said a while ago, back in the park," She mused quietly. "About not jumping to action if there is a chance to avoid it."

I huffed in annoyance at that. As if I would be the one jumping-

"To help me," She interrupted with a blink. "I meant helping me in case of someone attacked us at the dinner."

...What?

"We are going to deal with the Emperor himself," Nemesis pointed out with a frown. "And you know my original purpose- my _creators' purpose_."

I blinked at that comment, but then my eyes widened in realization. "But you aren't going to-"

"You are the only one to know this and I am honestly willing to not attack first but..." She slowly leaned her face on my chest. "Do you think the Emperor knows that or that he would care?"

That very idea wasn't truly wrong to have from someone as pragmatic as she was.

Timeline-wise, Gid wasn't as strong as he was when he fought Nemesis in Egypt and I was unsure that the man would have been much at ease at having someone meant to be his perfect counter to come at dinner, where his entire family was supposed to be.

And his future replacement, the one that could give him the chance of get away from the mountains of paperwork that was mostly signed by his wife, which meant further boredom and annoying 'diplomacy' with the various vassals under his reign.

And knowing that he was the kind of guy that would shoot first and ask questions later, I shared her views over the matter that this was going to be a difficult dinner.

My panic resurfaced, this time my worries over the important topic causing me to feel a slightly more afraid about messing things up.

I gulped nervously as my mind was having some issues in elaborating anything that could work to our success, but even though I wasn't confident of a successful end of the day, I still slowly went to caress her head, perceiving her tension at the touch as she leaned on that caring hand of mine.

"Then we will have to retreat if things escalate," I admitted with a neutral tone, the best I could pull out from my state of inherent uncertainty.

I ended up drawing a sigh out of the tanned young woman, the girl slowly moving away from this closeness, enough to stare up at me once again. A little smile brightly reminded me that she wasn't someone that panicked as much as I would if I had been in her role.

"That I can agree too," Nemesis sighed and nodded, then she assumed a thoughtful look. "Do you think that… hiding somewhere in Hawaii will work?"

I frowned at that suggestion. "I thought we would have left the planet-"

"Until we are on Earth, there is no risk of seeing the planet blown up by Gid for the sake of killing me," The girl replied with a serious tone. "If we were in another planet, he wouldn't have hesitated and just obliterated the planet."

I paused just a moment to think about her words, soon my brain catching up with her logic.

"But since Earth is a planet his daughters have grown to love and his successor lives here," I started what I got out from that initial point. "He wouldn't try to cause himself issues by having to directly blow it up."

She nodded and, as her lips parted to continue with her explanation, we heard three knocks by the room's door.

We both realized that it was one of the guards and… maybe it was time to prepare and face the music before things ended up heating up further.

She nodded at me as her arms slipped right by my arm as she keep close to me as we started to walk towards the door, my hand reaching the handle and opening it up.

The masked guard looked surprised as it was two people that left the room where they had only seen me entering my room. I nodded at them. "This is my partner for the dinner, Lord Gid did say that I could invite someone-"

"T-The King did that, yes-" The leader interrupted, stumbling a little before nodding steely and ordering his men to cover the perimeter as we slowly made our way to the Yuuki household.

The walk was uneventful as it was quite late in the day and just a handful of individuals were seen passing around at this hour, getting scared by the glares coming from the clearly armed and dangerous men escorting us through the path to the medium-sized house.

Nemesis kept close even when we ended up by the small entrance of the lovely home, her eyes looking everywhere, studying and scanning anything useful and that could be used in an eventual confrontation with the Emperor and-

We finally entered inside, Mikan greeting us with a small smile, stopping a moment as her eyes widened in surprise at noticing Nemesis, either panic, awe at her appearance or a mix of both.

The tanned girl was quite elated by the reaction and merely winked her way, causing the younger female to blush before letting us inside the house and leading us to the living room where a noticeable group was currently chit-chatting around as they waited for the main event to happen.

I could see some of the close friends to Rito, Mikan and the Deviluke trio, but I could also see Mikado and Tearju talking quietly by one of the couches, a few people stopping to talk to them and… soon I was greeted by two missiles, a blonde one and a red-haired one, their arms perfectly reaching out to hug me at the same time.

"Onii-san." Yami smiled happily but her response was much softer than usual, I connected her tired expression to the fact she was still recovering from the ordeal she had gone through a few hours ago.

"Cas-nii!" Mea greeted chirpily and with a big grin. "Mikan-chan is making some delicious snacks! I ended up eating a ton and-"

I reached out to pinch her cheek, stopping her as her face contorted in comical pain. "Mea, I don't think you are truly unaware of the concept known as moderation."

"Bwut the snwacks are gwood! Owie." I pulled harder, making her squirm a little before letting her go.

"You are going to get yourself some stomach-ache if you continue like this," I admonished with a frown, causing her to huf and pout.

"But I can will it away-"

"Mea-chan," Yami interrupted the redhead, causing the younger Transweapon to look at her sister. "Onii-san said that you have to not exaggerate. I agree with him."

The little threat was clear as the blonde's hair sported several razors approaching the slightly-panicking girl.

"I-I will not eat too much of those-" She pleaded as she started to dodge the continuous deadly attacks directed at her. "I-I promise."

I smiled. "Good and…" I blinked as I looked around and I ended up noticing that there was no sight of Rito and Mikan. "The two Yuuki siblings?"

It was Yami to reply. "Since there is so many people around, Mikan-san has recruited the help of the rest of the family, even Ringo-san and Mangaka-san."

Their parents are home? I guess Gid wanted to have them around for whatever occasion had driven the Emperor to organize this sudden event and… actually, what could have gotten him to make this kind of predicament?

It wasn't something that I was aware of his personality, maybe it was connected to fun or-

"Mortimer-san," A steeled voice called out and I saw someone approaching towards us. I blinked as I recognized Zastin, the man looking serious as he wore his armor. "Mortimer-san, Lord Gid wishes to speak with you about… Momo."

...Oh God-

"It's about her strength."

Oh… A little better. Still bad but at least I could deal with that without getting murdered instantly by an angry dad.

It was… progress?

I nodded and, after promising the two girls to speak more after this meeting, I proceeded to follow Zastin with Nemesis wherever the Emperor was and we ended up by the kitchen, a particularly amusing scene unfolding before our eyes.

Mikan and her mother were happily and determinedly dictating orders to the two half-crying males of the house... and to the giggling pink-haired woman with a veil on her face, the five individuals swiftly going through the tasks to prepare the dinner for the large group of guests waiting in the living room.

Gid was sitting in one of the four chairs by the little table, glancing at us with a curious glint while Momo was giving us her back as she was staring at him and she was placed right on the opposite chair to his father's.

The girl had her shoulders sagging a little and she seemed unaware that we were there as she was distracted by something else.

* * *

If until now her luck had been mostly well-balanced and forgiving towards her simple mistakes, now Momo had to admit that things weren't certainly faring well to her as his father finished to tell her about her next life after today, how everything was going to change for her.

She had been hopeful that the man had been unaware of her current bout of anger, the one that saw a major section of the city cracking under her inner might that she had so well-kept hidden from him to avoid… this kind of situations.

It was Zastin's partial fault, she was there to listen the predicament escalating as the captain guard wasn't certainly known to keep secrets when asked and he ended up blurting out about the specific episode and gaining a scowl out of Gid.

The Emperor was partly-angry, his glare moving to his wife as if to try and get more clues about the predicament brought up to light so suddenly and… the woman had refused to reply at that stare, causing the ruler of the universe to pause a moment to recoil at that reaction.

It wasn't a unique moment considering the several acts of defiance her mother had displayed when her father would get too harsh with his decrees, but it was easy to call those rare as Gid would hardly try to cause annoyance to himself by getting his wife's ire on him.

The pure-blooded Charmian was soft-spoken and well-versed in diplomacy, but she was also very stern and fierce against acts of injustice, condemning who's responsible for those heinous deeds, family or not.

Father had decided to shift the discussion elsewhere, to a place where no one would have caused any distraction and… it partially worked.

The kitchen was loudly displaying the sounds of the activity of preparing some food for the dinner, the entire Yuuki family joining together for the efforts and her mother deemed it correct to assist them to, hiding a little badly about her interest in finally cooking after so many months.

The woman was just the best chef in their mansion back in Deviluke, even the greatest man or woman to complete the simple tasks required by the food-preparation were baffled by the mastery and speed the Queen of the universe was able to show so easily and so flawlessly.

Still, food wasn't their priority much to her chagrin as Gid decided to instantly begin ranting about her potential, her duty and her future as a possible Queen to Deviluke.

It was an ugly prospect that terrified her, the full assumption of the draining role of ruler of a vast empire that spans the whole universe and…

She was afraid. Momo was afraid that with that discovery, even if she had continued with her Harem Plan, her freedom was forever sealed away from her reach and now… a lonelier path had opened to her.

A path that was imposed to her, not one she had chosen to walk and that just left her embittered and furious.

But what was fury supposed to do before someone that wouldn't take any protests from her, his might and influence beyond anything she could even try and dare to contrast in that precise moment.

If mortal life had to be defined with milestones, then her father represented the unreachable goal that scared people off from their ambitions.

He was there, behaving so childishly, so selfishly around the massive fief he had conquered by waging major wars all over the galaxies, dragging people to die and suffer just for the sake of owning everything.

Like a spoiled child wishing to have the entire toy shop, just because everything looks so shining and interesting but in the end nothing seems to truly appeal to be used properly.

So the pinkette decided to do something she had long learned to do for this specific situations since her final attempt to speak against her father's brash attitude and that was keeping quiet.

Keeping quiet and let everything hit her as she continued to stay still and… endure.

It was so unfair, she was aware that she was meant at least try and fight back but…

Why?

Why should she try to do something this suicidal and inane? Why?

WHY?!

And while the turmoil stormed within her core seemingly endlessly dragging her consciousness away from reality, her external composure was now displaying a submissive outlook that worst fitted with the slowly-softening rant from her father.

Momo was too distracted to notice, but the man sighed tiredly as a genuine look of sadness crossed the Emperor's face.

Then the man looked to the side and noticed the approaching duo before looking back at his daughter with a sigh, heavy thought weighting much within his head.

The pinkette tensed when she felt someone patting at her shoulder, her pink eyes glancing to the side to notice the concerned expression owned by the young man crouching to look at her.

Casey blinked with a worried glint in his eyes, causing her to widen in surprise while a petite blush spread on her face, shocked by the sudden close-up.

"Hello Momo," He greeted quietly before taking seat on the left side of the table, her attention shifting as she felt a soft hand patting her head.

"Momo-hime~." Nemesis' greeting was slightly more relaxed, but she could perceive some concern in her body language and her tone.

A trick? Maybe it was a ploy to capitalize on her weakness, to appear better in front of the young man and- Uh?

Her entire self stiffened as she felt her pale hand conquered by her tanned one, a comforting squeeze sending her some strange signals back to her brain as Nemesis looked… so relaxed and supportive.

It was weird, odd, impossible and… yet it was happening right in front of her.

Why?

But just like before, that simple query found no answer to the multitude of emotions conflicting over this unexpected action coming from her former enemy… but also current enemy.

"Casey Mortimer, the one guy that I had to replace the inefficient pervert that once governed at Sainan High," Gid greeted with a neutral tone, a little grin interrupting such emotion to appear on his face, showing glee and curiosity all at once. "I hope things are doing well as I heard at the school."

The New Principal nodded. "Things have improved a lot… Lord Gid," The young man replied carefully, but not stuttering with his words. "Some of the issues that were hindering, distracting or hurting students have been properly fixed right now."

The child-sized ruler nodded, his grin widening at the news. "That's a good prospect, a proper educative center to see my daughters foster their talents..." He paused just a moment, glancing at Momo. "Most of them at least, as little Momo is going to return with me in Deviluke and-"

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" Casey suddenly interjected, showing a 'genuine' display of surprise at the development.

The King of Deviluke frowned for a moment. "What?"

"I was entrusted Momo to my care for the sake of giving her the means, just like the students have, to expand and reach out the fullest limits of her potential," The principal explained with a quick pace. "Until now we, the staff and I, have made sure to have the students given said means by providing assistance and even tutoring to help them accomplish success-"

"Momo's strength can't just be tutored by a normal human!" The Emperor exclaimed tiredly. "I understand that it sounds sudden, but she can't just learn enough from-"

"What if it was the strongest Deviluke to teach her?"

Silence ruled for a moment, the questions putting a pause to the activity in the kitchen as everyone was now staring at Casey.

Momo's eyes were wide open at the strange proposal, knowing perfectly that the-

"Mortimer, I'm the strongest Deviluke. What the hell are you talking about?!"

The human merely smiled and nodded. "That is a correct assessment, sir… but I would like to ask you a private offer."

Gid blinked in confusion at the request, finding it incredulous to believe that this little mortal was so eagerly trying to trick him.

It had to be a trick or-

Maybe it was something else and… curiosity was a powerful incentive for someone like the Emperor.

The child-sized man nodded and soon Casey reached for his ear to whisper something difficult to make out, everyone having trouble to understand what he was saying _except Gid._

Gid himself blinked again, this time in surprise and… amusement. A chuckle stopped by his lips as he looked at the retreating human.

"That sounds like an intriguing plan, Mortimer, and I bet you have more to help the situation to happen smoothly for us." The King nodded smugly, almost like the principal had just told him a particularly-funny joke instead of offering a serious proposition.

...What? What was going on?!

Momo couldn't just make head of what Casey could have offered to get his father to actually approve-

"I did think of this eventuality and yes, I do have some plan to help the process to be smoothly," The young man mentioned with a small smile. "Still, I think you will have to sign up some papers and-"

"Consider it already done." The admission further increased the pinkette's confusion and then, the child-sized ruler turned to her. "What do you think, Momo-chan? Would you like for your parents to come to live here on Earth for some time?"

...Eh?!

"W-What? But father, you said that-"

"Mortimer proposed something that would erase most of the paperwork, leaving me to try and enjoy my new work here," He explained with a wide grin. "And I would also be able to see you and your sisters around, with no worry about having numerous men to keep watch for some dumb suitors trying to kidnap you. Because I will be here in Sainan."

…

"Casey-san," Momo decided that understanding the insanity coming from her father was too much for her poor brain and thus turned to the saner of the two men. "What is father talking about?"

The principal smiled and nodded. "Since Terumi-sensei, our gym teacher, has recently asked about retiring after spending decades helping teaching students at Sainan High, I think it's high time to provide for a proper replacement… in the form of Lord Gid."

…

…

"YOU WHAT?!" Momo exclaimed loudly, her eyes going wide open and her composure breaking at the sheer amount of madness she had just listened to.

_**What did just happen?! AND WHY!?**_

* * *

**AN**

**So, I bet people were expecting some crescendo, some seriousness… but it is actually the first chapter that will provide the new story's setup.**

**And I emphasize the word 'First' as next chapter will have even more details that will add up to the beginning of the sequel and… quick warning, Gid is going to realize something about Gym educative system in Japanese schools that he isn't much acknowledged about.**

**And how is paperwork going to be solved with? Why, with a devoted unpaid assistant being given a proper job finally!**

**So yeah, next chapter will conclude this story and… will begin the sequel.**

**Yay!**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Jajo Camello****: The Dinner didn't even begin and things are turning out insane already. Expect some more insanity, some more madness and some more fangirling- wait what?**

**Guest (Chapter 28)****: Like a Fantozzi's movie. **


	30. The Last Supper… Kinda (2)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Last Supper… Kinda (2)**

* * *

It's been a full month since that fateful dinner and… many things have changed in Sainan City ever since that little event.

Most of its citizens knew of the presence of aliens, outwordly royalty and creature beyond earthly comprehension being around in the last few years, but many still ended up fairly surprised when the newest residents that came to settle there were revealed as much more than mere 'royalty'.

The large mansion now domineering a large section of land nearby the city was in fact a clear sight that the new arrivals were not the 'usual visitors', but rather a new grand element to the wacky history of the town.

Gid Lucione Deviluke was the Emperor of the Galaxy, a powerful pint-sized humanoid with lightly-selfish personality and a crave for quick means to get some amusement in his daily life.

His 'true reward' ever since reaching Earth, the new Gym teach taking pleasure in throwing the various students under his care to hell, letting them suffer before actually granting them 'his mercy'.

Quite interesting as an individual to spare some quick conversation when he was off-duty and, much to the dismay and chagrin of the Student Council, a known-pervert in certain occasions.

The teacher wouldn't be pursuing any sudden lewd situation, but for sure he would jump at the opportunity to peek at some unaware girls where he could, reserving himself from actually going as far as the lecherous degree displayed by the previous principal.

Something that ended up warranting some citations and lectures all directed at me, 'the principal' surely having to know how to handle someone that could demolish 'him' with no effort put in the act.

Some considerations were forwarded, Gid growing much less 'overbearing' with this predicament, but certainly not giving up on the habit for two distinct reason.

He was a pervert by nature, something that had more than once alluded by Nana and that now was here to be shown with its full glory; he was also pissed at me, rightfully so, as I was the one that unofficially screwed him with the current job he was now 'forced' to have.

Much to his immense displeasure, what he would have thought to be the perfect mean to ogle at girls going for some physical training with all of the details that would come with that specific situation ended up turning to be but a misunderstanding of the Japanese laws about gym teachers.

Some schools allowed male teachers to teach to female students, some regulations within their contracts forcing them to abide to some limitations and the presence of some assistants when required by said rules.

Sadly, Sainan High was no such school as its laws about teachers being fairly stricter than I had initially thought them to be; Male teachers were only supposed to teach male students, the girls were to be taught by female instructors.

This little development, something I had been aware for some time before that dinner, had been right what I wanted for Gid to discover slowly and personally as I had wanted to take an indirect shot at him for many different issues born from his mere laziness in the story.

The shocking surprise ended up getting him quite 'incensed' about the subject, forcing me to displace some funds to repair a section of the local park that ended up getting_ erased_ by his 'quiet walk'.

He did some damage, no one got hurt and the reason why he wouldn't do much but fuss at the subject was all because of a single emotion he was so attached too that it would surely led to his downfall in the future.

It was his pride as a 'smart and strong' ruler, someone that would 'surely' see a trick instead of signing without looking well at the 'perfectly-visible' details on the contract I've given to him, that kept him from genuinely retaliate, no matter how angry he felt over the matter.

Maybe it was also the fact that he didn't have to endure the horrible stress born from the paperwork of being a ruler, the paper being dealt by a curious duo as of now and I was glad that I thought about this individual to help the Queen.

Yui Kotegawa, prominent student at Sainan High, was certainly surprised when I first introduced her to Sephie, the pinkette instantly taking a liking of the good-standing girl and almost immediately accepting my little request over the matter.

While the rule-abiding teen was more than prepared to deal with the task offered (behind good remuneration and some optimal addition to insert in her Curriculum), my secondary objective behind this little team-up was actually a little concern of mine that I had going for some days now.

Yui was relaxed around me, still giving me some strong looks when I ended up dealing with some 'difficult to explain' situations, but accustomed to my personality to know that I wasn't the kind of guy that was 'lecherous and untrustworthy'.

While this was quite helpful in keeping a good relation with the Student Council, I was still concerned over her little improvement when dealing with male students as some parents had been complaining about some of her still-present dislike for 'half' of the student body.

That is why, after some deep pondering and some fact-checking, that having Yui 'work' under Sephie would have been my best bet to see her somewhat change her views to something a little more manageable.

The Queen had been enduring her husbands for decades now and I was certain that her inner strength, charisma and silver tongue would have molded the young woman to finally take a proper path to adulthood.

She was mentally-mature to be considered one because of the way she had handled many 'disasters' with some steely resolve, but I found her little dislike to be a tad bit too strong to be left unchecked.

Sadly, much to my surprise but also grimace, this development ended up clashing with another predicament happening with Sephie, the woman having taken another responsibility as the 'Royal Mansion' had been fully built and furnished with everything required for their daily life.

Rito was surprised when his possibly soon-to-be mother-in-law had decided to have him deal with the paperwork too, the orange-haired boy certainly not expecting the fact that, as the heir to the Empire, he would have to learn how to get accustomed with some of the diplomacy and traditions of the various races under the Deviluke's rule.

Encouraged by Lala, the teen had little choice but accept the new duty and soon he ended up encountering Yui on a more frequent basis than before and… accidents were still an issue for the clumsy fool.

It wasn't much of his fault considering the effort pushed by Rito, but I couldn't help but shake my head at his unconquerable (bad) luck continuing to be an ever-present variable in Sainan City's life.

With the new house now available for the Deviluke family to use without restriction, Nana and Momo were glad to have their 'normal-sized' rooms recreated on Earth, the newer space offering them the opportunity to enjoy life on Earth without 'leeching off' from the Yuuki family.

The eldest of the three sisters had been the only one deciding to stay back in the household, motivating that she wanted to stay 'the closest possible to her fiancé'.

The logic finding no major opposition, Mikan actually elated of the fact that the major lessening of people in the house meant less work for her in her home while also keeping her brother from growing too distant with someone that 'sounded the best choice for him to have'.

Of course, the little brunette would have wanted Rito's crush to be onboard too but even her covert matchmaking attempts were limited enough to discourage any attempt of getting that gig going.

Time had gone so quickly that I was almost unaware of what was going to happen quite soon, my mind too deep in that endless sea of paper, ink and despair.

It was another day at work spent dealing with the few circumstances created by Rito, some mishaps with the Deviluke sisters and some other scenes caused by the other unique students here at Sainan High.

I was also aware that once the holidays were over, new students will come while older ones will have to go and I was quite interested over a particular student that was going to join the next first year.

Mikan Yuuki had decided to enroll to Sainan High, citing the fact that she couldn't just pick another school and leave 'her brothers and the others to despair without her help and watch'.

A big but rightful claim considering the wisdom she had been displaying for some time during some of the insanity happening to her and her family, always finding some solutions or befriending those around her.

Truly an interesting girl to keep an eye on as she would be a new element in the shenanigans happening in this 'seemingly normal' school.

I yawned, one of my hands lifting up from the table and massaging my head as I felt it throbbing in minor discomfort at the current headache, too much to do and so little time to accomplish everything as the closure of the year was soon to come and I still had so many things to do and-

The stress-induced inner rant was cut short as I felt something soft wrap around my chest and lifting me up, my eyes staring down and quickly noticing the familiar strands of black hair now turned in some vines holding onto me quite tightly.

I glanced around and I found a familiar smiling face leaning towards mine.

"Muha~!" Nemesis accentuated her lasting peck on my lips, smiling brightly as some blush spread on my face. My embarrassment much less pronounced than it had been in the last few weeks, especially after dealing with other similar situations.

"Morning, darling~!" She chirpily added, getting a twitchy smile out of my surprised reaction as I slowly nodded back at her.

"Morning, Neme-chan," I replied softly, causing her to giggle amusingly at my little shock.

The transweapon was in her adult form and she was wearing a pure white sun-dress, a small hat on her head as she slowly let me back to my chair, humming quietly as she tapped at the paperwork.

"I remember you promising that you would have been done by now," She huffed, glancing with some irritation at me. "You did promise me that."

I flinched a little but I still managed a nod. I did promise her that I would have been able to spare some time to go for a walk in the park, my memory giving me a false state of the current paperwork… but then I discovered that the stack had mysteriously tripled overnight.

I knew that paperwork was born from witchcraft, but what kind of sorcery was I dealing with?

I opened my lips, ready to apologize for this sudden development as I hadn't no excuse for what I was dealing with in that very moment and-

_**Creak**_**-!**

But I stopped as my eyes ended up finding a certain red ahoge pooking from the now slightly-open door, causing me to narrow my sight at the little spy behind it.

I glanced momentarily at Nemesis, the tanned young woman frowning at the door herself, something in her face telling me that this was expected… but also not.

I blinked as I returned my attention at the 'sneaky' redhead and faked a cough.

"Imouto, you _may_ enter," I said, causing the ahoge to snap momentarily stiff before the girl's head peeked a little more.

Blue eyes showed a little embarrassment but her amused smile dignified that she was far from feeling guilty over this intrusion.

Instead Mea entered the door slowly, wearing a cute green short-skirt and a sleeveless blue shirt, and she was soon followed by two other familiar individuals.

Yami was smiling shyly as she remained close to her younger sibling, her hair combed in a twintail and she was wearing some black pants that reached her knees and half-sleeved yellow shirt.

The last of the intruders looked incredibly relaxed, causing me to almost facepalm at the genuine happiness exuding from her.

Momo had grown a little from just a single month.

Her hair were now long enough that they needed to be combed in a short ponytail to be kept a little bit above her shoulders and her body was now experiencing some growth spurt, with her height increasing a centimeters or two from the dinner.

It had been quite sudden, but the girl was more than elated to once again 'prove to the entire world' that she was still better than Nana somehow with their sibling rivalry.

Her sister had finally started to develop some… curves and that had brought to her sisters' attention the fact that now she needed to have bigger bras to keep up with the growth, something that made Lala proud and Momo somewhat annoyed at the fact that her twin was catching up with her.

Despite the fact I was happy to see some familiar faces in this moment of dread, I couldn't help but notice that the clothes that they were wearing, while cute and gorgeous, were not the school uniform and… it was still a little early for the school day to be over.

"Neme-chan," The young woman turned at my confused look, sporting some curiosity over my call. "I don't want to sound disrespectful but… why are you all here?

She blinked, her pout melting in a little grin as she patted again at the paperwork.

"Dear, did you forget what day is today?"

The question rang strange, my brain stopping for just a moment as I thought about this very query and… I found myself blinking.

Then again.

And again.

Finally my mind conceded that I had indeed committed a major case of brainfart, my previous understanding of today's date being of March 14th- as I didn't have the means to check on some calendar, so focused on work that… that I missed the date by a full week.

My eyes widened as a sound facepalm ensued, a groan leaving my lips while the girls giggled at my sudden realization.

"So today is… the last day, isn't it?"

Nemesis hummed positively. "Lessons end early today and I did make some plans to make this little 'walk to the park' a little more than just a walk."

Moving my hand away from my face, I blinked one last time. "You mean that… we are going to have a picnic?" I guessed quietly, getting a bigger smile from the tanned girl while Momo slowly revealed a picnic basket.

"Since it's the first day of the holidays, we thought of spending it together by the park," The pinkette commented. "I've also asked Dad to have today free of training, saying that I had some important business to do and promising him to have double training session tomorrow."

And that was saying a lot, considering that a single session was as tiring as painful to even look at, giving me some insight over Momo's determination over the matter.

The girl's confidence had somewhat returned to some stable levels and her competitive streak had lessened by the time Nemesis had decided to 'spend some time with her'.

I was wary of this development, knowing full well that beneath that innocent exterior the transweapon still had some mischievous and naughty side to her personality, which was more than enough to have my attention up when the two were around my proximity, something telling me that they weren't just chatting with one another.

Still, I had to admit that the improvement and the support was genuine, enough to say that Momo had indeed found some balance with the help of Yami.

The pinkette would still have her 'strange' moments when she was around me, but those were now rare cases with little 'danger' around them.

"That sounds like a lot of pressure for a single day," I replied back, getting a nod from Mea.

The redhead took some soda bottles from her bag. "I went shopping for the drinks," She pointed at her sister. "Yami-nee prepared some delicious-looking sandwiches with Mikan's help-"

The blonde blushed a little at the positive comment, but her smile barely faded in that circumstance as the red-haired girl turned her aim at Momo.

"Hime decided to bring some fresh fruits and Neme-nee is bringing some pillows."

That sound quite healthy and all- Wait, what is this about pillow?

My attention was quickly on Nemesis, the girl giggling eagerly at that reaction but she nodded as she showed the backpack she had brought with her, opening it and showing the little pillows inside.

"Since it's a nice day with no clouds and no duties to go through, I thought it would be nice to nap a little under the shade of some trees," She explained, drawing a slow nod out of me as I pondered over the chance of some… rest after this paperwork was signed and done for.

But just as I glanced at the stack of paper, I saw a happy-looking Mea transform some of her hair in a battle-axe, taking a swing with the weapon and cleaving the paperwork in half.

The suddenness of the situation and the damage committed at the blood of my work were enough to prompt me to jump in my chair and drag it to the floor with it.

Panic surged quickly, but the sound of some amused giggles got me glaring at Nemesis. "W-Why are you laughing fo-"

"Dear, you sure didn't notice the little prank I pulled at you, didn't you?" She asked with a strong hint of mirthfulness, ignoring the frown plastered on my face. "Did you even look at what you were signing at?"

I opened my mouth, eyes narrowing at the now damaged pile of paper but my brain giving me no solution to whatever this prank could be and then… it was Momo to speak.

"Nemesis-chan decided to spend the rest of yesterday's night getting the paperwork you had left completed." The pinkette explained while glancing at the… visibly tired Nemesis. How did I fail to notice that she was tired? "Then, before you woke up, she made sure to create some fake copies of the paper you had for today for you to think it was the real thing."

"And that's where the fun paper-cutting became the best prank to pull at you," Mea giggled, tilting her head and now sporting some curiosity. "What did you think of it?"

Blinking at the question, I found my brain conflicting over the possible answer I could give at the query.

While I was genuinely angry at this stunt I was the victim of, I couldn't help but notice that it wasn't truly harmful nor done maliciously.

Plus another look at the tanned young woman was enough to get me worried about her current state of awareness.

I stood up from the ground and nodded. "That was some sneaky move," I admitted but, before I could say anything else, I was quick to pull Nemesis in a hug, lips near her ear.

"_And I think you will need more than a nap after wasting a full night of sleep_."

She tensed a little at the comment, eyes glancing at mine with a stubborn light, trying to silently protest at my request but… I wasn't going to step down from that particular subject.

Just as I turned to resume the discussion, I saw a certain red-haired missile propel herself towards us, the girl giggling mirthfully as she joined the embrace… only to be followed by Yami and Momo.

The sudden impacts were enough to send us all back to the ground, the mass of giggling teens consuming the room in amused noises as I tried but failed to get out from that super-hug in the making.

Groaning a little, I decided to let out a little smile and enjoy the little situation as it was.

_**After all, life was going well here in this crazy world and I was sure that only good days awaited us all, to walk together with hopes and dreams.**_

* * *

**AN**

**The New Principal reaches its conclusion, the 'novelty' of the Casey Mortimer now unfolded as now the light of a new day awaits the world of To Love Ru and… the worst isn't over yet.**

**Expect some drama, some action, some lewdness and more issues/shenanigans/scenes from this wacky cast of people.**

**What I will call the sequel?**

**Well, what about… 'The Principal and The Girl'? **

**Oh my, what is this girl and why she is so important? Is she someone known? Is someone new? Who knows! Only those that will read the first chapter will have a glimpse of what I've planned for this story.**

**But for now… See you in two weeks!**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Mdhunter****: I think this chapter answer it all! :)**

**Genderbend****: I think that is a yes, I do have personal experience with girls loving Yaoi to that degree (not to the nose-bleeding point, of course, but she was incredibly keen to make pairings among us guys at school. Quite awkward than anything else.).**


End file.
